La Parodia de Zelda
by Iruka Aoi
Summary: Uff... Por fin lo publico... XD... Séptimo cap... Que lo disfruten... Hey! Voy igual que un fic!... Wiiiiiii!
1. Chapter 1

**LA PARODIA DE ZELDA**

**EL INICIO DE UNA GRAN AVENTURA.**

En el reino de Hyrule, existe un bosque que portaba el nombre de Lost Woods, donde viven los niños que nunca dejan su infancia y que cada uno porta un(a) hada… ( U… Tengo qué especificar el género). Estas hadas viven a su lado ya que son sus guardianes o guías… Pero existe un niño que no posee un(a) y que se interna en ese bosque, su nombre es… Link…

Link: (Dormido)… Brrrrrrr… (Moquea con gran fuerza y se acuesta de lado)…

De pronto, llega a tener esa pesadilla donde se encuentra frente a un enorme castillo, en un clima lleno de penumbra y donde una tormenta está por caer. La plataforma baja con cierta rapidez y en cuestiones de parpadeo se ve un caballo blanco corriendo a todo lo que podía…

Caballo: Xx…

En ese mismo animal se ve montada en él una niña que lo mira con miedo y preocupación…

Zelda: 0 … ¡Le tengo fobia a los caballos!

Y ya por último, se ve un hombre con unos ojos ámbar mezclados con un tono rojo donde la maldad fluía a través de ellos…

Ganondorf: Lo lamento, pero tengo conjuntivitis… Jujujujujuju…

Ése hombre alzó su mano para apuntar el rostro del futuro galán de la historia, Link lo observa horrorizado…

Link: Aaaaaaaaahhhh!... ¡No te lavaste la mano! ¡Cochino!

Y finalmente, todo se llega a nublar y borrarse hacia un fondo blanco.

Mientras tanto, una hada se veía flotar frente a un enorme árbol, el guardián del bosque Great Deku Tree, quien tenía un rostro de tristeza y agonía al igual que la hada.

Navi: ¡Diga algo! ¡No tengo todo el día!... ¬¬X…

¿Eso es tener un rostro de tristeza y agonía?

Navi: -.-… Eso no te incumbe…

Oh, al contrario, queridísima amiga… ¡¡¡YO SOY LA NARRADORA Y AUTORA!

Navi: --… Me da igual.

--XXXXXXX… En fin… ¿En qué iba?... Ah sí… En eso Great Deku Tree comenzó a hablar.

GDT: ¡Oh, viniste, Navi la hada!

Navi: Nombre, soy el hombre lobo... U…

GDT: ¬¬U… Por si no lo sabes, me estoy muriendo, Navi.

Navi: Y yo qué culpa tengo… Todos, un día, nos tenemos qué moribundear.

GDT: 0 … ¡Pero esto no va a ser por muerte natural!

Navi: "Rayos"…………… ¿Entonces?

GDT: El hombre del desierto vino aquí y me lanzó un maleficio, ahora me estoy muriendo poco a poco y…

Belinda y Moderato: (Cantando)… ¡Dame una razón… para no moriiiir… leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentoooooooooooooooo! ¡Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentoooooooooooooooo!

Navi: oO?

GDT: - -U… ¡Al grano!... ¡Hay una araña mutada con aspecto de alacrán que me está comiendo vivo!

Navi: Mmmmm… Un mutante caníbal… Jummmmmm…

GDT: Y necesito que lo llames para que cumpla con su destino y acabe con la terrible criatura que emana su poder desde mi interior.

Navi: ¿Y quién es ese "héroe"?

GDT: Ve… Ve a la casa del niño que no tiene un hada…

Navi: ……………. ¿Del perdedor ese?

GDT: ¬¬X… 0 … ¡No lo llames así, que será quien salve más que tu pellejo!

Navi: Ok, ok… ¡Qué carácter!

GDT: Anda, Navi… Date prisa, ve donde vive el niño sin hada de nombre Link… Vuela Navi, vuela… Que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida… Alza tu vuelo con esas alas de campamocha para que llegues rápido a tu destino… Por que estoy por dejar este mundo y la maldad está por desatarse en esta tierra… Por que Link ha sido elegido por las diosas, debe venir rápido para que derrote a la criatura que…

Navi: XXXXXXXX… ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate que me desespera!

GDT: T-T… Es que no me tienes paciencia.

Navi: ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya me largo de este lugar! ¡Cielos! ¡Eres peor que Mojo Jojo!

Y así, mientras Navi volaba…

Navi: 0 … ¡¡¡Ya no digas lo mismo!

…………… Ok… Durante el camino…

Magneto: ¡Volando encontrarás… un mundo nuevo… Sólo déjate llevar……….. 3… 2… 1… Vuela, vuela… No te hace falta equipaje… Vuela, vuela… Verás que todo es posible… Vuela, vuela… Nadie controla tu imagen… Vuela, vuela… Despierta tu mente!

No tardó mucho para que la azulada hada llegara a su destino…

Navi: ¡En serio! ¡El ruco de Great Deku Tree me pidió que fuera por el loser de Link para que luche con la araña mutada!

Niña: ¡Qué horror! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre exponer la vida de un pequeñito y loser como él!

…………….. O… U… Tal vez sí…

Navi: No sé tú… ¬¬… Pero creo que las diosas se fumaron algo antes de escoger al Great Deku Tree!

Niña: ¿Tú crees?

Navi: Sólo dime, ¿cómo se les ocurrió escoger a un árbol como guardián del bosque, si ni siquiera se puede mover para defenderse solo?

Niña: ………………….. Buen punto…

GDT: ¡¡¡NAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ambas: OO!

GDT: ¡¡¡ES PARA HOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Navi: U… Ya voy, ya voy… Diantres… Ni siquiera me deja comadrear a gusto.

--U… FINALMENTE llegó a la casa de Link, no sin antes de recibir un "pequeño accidente"…

Navi: (Volando muy, pero muy rápido)… ¡Oh no!... ¡Mi lente de contacto se me cayó)

Niño: ¿Uh?... ¡Cuidado con la…!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Niño: OOU… reja del jardín...

Navi: ... ... Brrrrrrrr... Ouch...

GDT: ¡¡¡APÚRATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Navi: XXXXXXXX... ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Pues con esa vozarrón se lo puedes decir desde allá!

GDT: ¡Tú ve y háblale!

Navi: Pero… ¡Mi lente de contacto!

GDT: ¡Olvida eso y vete ya!

Navi: ¡Pero voy a parecer zarca y, la verdad, qué oso!

GDT: ¡Luego lo busca! ¡Ahora lárgate de una vez con el lo… Link!

Navi: U… Tú mandas.

Uf… Milagrosamente entró de una vez a la casa, sólo para encontrarse a un Link terriblemente dormido en lo más profundo del mar de Morpheo… Oigan… … Eso se oyó bien…

Navi: --U… ¿Y ahora cómo lo despierto?... Mmmmmmmmmm… ¡Oye, pedazo de alcornoque, es hora de levantarse!

Link: (Roncando)… No mami, cinco minutitos más...

Navi: ... ¿Mami?... ¡Hey! ¡Ya despierta, pedazo de flojera! ¡¿Cómo puede ser, un niño TAN perezoso, el elegido para cumplir con su "destino"!

Link: (Peor de dormido)… ¿Por qué sale ese negro con conjuntivitis? ¿Debe ser el Negrito Bimbo?

Navi: - -XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX… (Se acerca al oído y agarra mucho aire)… ¡¡¡DESPIERTA, LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!

Link: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!... ¡Que no panda el cúnico! ¡Que no panda el cúnico!

Navi: - -U… ¿Qué no es: "Que no cunda el pánico"?…

Link: ………………. XD… Sí… Eso quise decir… OO!... ¡Un hada!

Navi: UNA hada.

Link: Una hada… Y está volando justo enfrente de mí…

Navi: ………………………

Link: (Cara de loco)… ¡AL FIN!... ¡¡¡TENGO UNA HADAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Navi: OO… Oye, tranquilízate… Tengo un estúpido mensaje para ti.

Link: … ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué trata?

Navi: Great Deku Tree desea…

GDT: ¡¡¡DEPRISA, POR LAS DIOSAS!

Navi: ¬¬U… Verte, como podrás darte cuenta, está desesperado por que vayas ya.

Link: OO… ¿Great Deku Tree desea verme?... Debe ser algo importante…

Navi: De hecho…

Link: ¡Tal vez quiere verme para felicitarme por que al fin tengo un hada… (La observa atentamente)… ¡Y zarca!... ¡Eso sí es especial!

Navi: Una… Soy HEMBRA… Dos… ¡NO SOY ZARCA!... Tres… Te quiere ver por que quiere que extermines a un insecto fusionado y mutado que se lo está comiendo poco a poco en su interior.

Link: ¡Cáspita! ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes!... ¡Soy experto en matar animanias!

Navi: Pues eso espero… Por que ésta es tamaño familiar.

Así, el dúo dinámico salió de la casa árbol de Link, corriendo… y volando… hacia la morada de Great Deku Tree… ¿Podrán llegar a tiempo? ¿Link será lo suficientemente valiente y astuto para acabar con tremenda plaga? ¿Navi podrá encontrar su lente de contacto perdido?... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic… ¡LA PARODIA DE ZELDA!... Ciaoito.

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno… Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia de este tipo, ojalá les sea de buen gusto y, recuerden, cualquier queja, duda, sugerencia, amenazas (¬.¬U… Espero que no se dé el caso), comentarios y todo lo que se les ocurra; no duden en dejarme su reviews para que los lea y pueda atender a los mismos… Y como podrán ver, se trata del juego de Zelda: Ocarina of Time, así que si creen tener una idea de lo que voy a escribir… XD… Ya que esto es una parodia, jejejejeje… Y tienen la letra de una canción, que podría concordar con una escena, de su grupo o cantante favorito, no duden tampoco en sugerírmelo, ya que si le atinan y concuerda lo pondré en mi fic y como cantante del fragmento de escena llevará su nombre o grupo de nombres… Si así lo desean… U… Si no, me conformo con que lo lean y les guste… XD… Eso es todo por ahora y gracias por leerlo… Ciaoito y cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2

¡TODOS A ESCENA! ¡TODOS A ESCENA EN CINCO MINUTOS!

Navi: ¡No estorbes, mocoso!... (Vuela al lugar del accidente)... Debe estar por aquí... ¡No pudo caerse lejos!

No.1: ¡Chicos del escenario... A SUS POSICIONES!

Navi: OO... 0 ... ¡TIENE QUÉ ESTAR AQUÍ!... (Sigue buscando)...

¡MIDO, A ESCENA! ¡PRONTO SERÁ TU LÍNEA!... ¡SARIA, A TU LUGAR QUE LINK Y LA ZARCA YA SE TOPARÁN CONTIGO!

Navi: XXXXXX... ¡¡¡NO SOY ZAAAAAAAARCAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Link. Vamos, Navi...

Navi: ¬¬XXXXX...

Link: La narradora ya va a comenzar.

Navi: 0 ... ¡No sin mi lente de contacto!

Link: --U... ¿Estás segura que aquí lo perdiste?

Navi: ¡SÍ! ¡¿ACASO ME CREES IDIOTA, PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE!

Link: OOU... no...

Navi: ¡ENTONCES CIERRA TU LECHOSA Y ASQUEROSA BOCA!

Link: OO... ok...

Yyyyyyyyyyy... ¡Se abre el telón!

Link: ¡Vámonos!... (La agarra de las alas)...

Navi: ((o o o))... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**EL ATAQUE DE GHOMA**

En el capítulo anterior, Great Deku Tree fue atacado por una creación del "hombre del desierto" y, casi cavando su tumba (y si pudiera... U), le pide a la azulada hada zarca...

Navi: ¡QUE NO SOY ZARCA!

Eeeehhhhh... Ejem... que busque al único niño que no poseía tal criatura. Al llegar con él (después de varios inconvenientes... ¬¬U) juntos salen al auxilio del moribundo árbol...

Link: ¡¿Que qué!

Navi: -.-... Ya dije.

Link: Pero Navi... GDT nos está esperando...

Navi: No sin mi lente de contacto... ¬.¬

Link: ¡Navi!

Navi: ¡¿Qué!

Link: ¡GDT está muriendo... por una araña mutada... Oo?... ¿Qué acaso no te importa!

Navi: Emmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ¡¡¡NO!

Link: ¡¿Pero Navi...!

Navi: ¡Pero nada! ¡Si no tengo mi lente de contacto, no hay ayuda! ¡Punto final!

Link: --U... ¿Y ahora... quién podrá ayudarme?

Chapulín: ¡¡¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Link: OO?... ¿Un hombre viejo con disfraz chafo de chapulín colorado?

Chapulín: ¬¬X... ¡¿No contabas con mi astucia, verdad!

Navi: ¿Me vas a ayudar a buscar mi lente de contacto?

Chapulín: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh... No... La verdad sólo venía de parte de la autora... Que dice que esa no es la línea, hadita zarca.

Navi: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... ¡¡¡ENTONCES LARGO, ENGENDRO PIRATA!

Chapulín: ... -.-... Ok... Yo sólo cumplía... ¡¡¡SÍGANME LOS BUENOS!... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Esteeeeeeeeee... El Chapulín fue tan despistado, que se cayó de la casa árbol como el chiste del negrito... U...

Link: Oo?

Navi: --U... Dios... ¿Y lo declararon "héroe"?

Link: No lo sé... U... Pero ya es hora de irnos.

Navi: No sin mi... ¡OYE!

Link, ya para evitar más problemas... U, la tomó con sus manos y corrió a la entrada, evitando tener el mismo efecto del chapulinezco amigo.

Link: Lo siento... Pero si no hacemos lo que debemos... T-T... ¡¡¡La autora nos dejará sin comer de aquí a que se le ocurra el tercer capítulo!

Navi: OO... ¬.¬... Está bien... sólo por que el estómago manda.

Link: --U... Por lo menos...

Los dos corrieron hacia la salida... Bueno... La hada volaba... Pero cuando Link se iba a disponer a bajar del árbol, una visita inesperada venía de la misma forma que ellos...

Tasha: ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Ambos: ... ¡¿Una hipopótamo amarilla con vestido naranja!

0 ... ¡¡¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS PERMITE QUE ENTRE PERSONAJES AJENOS AL GUIÓN!... ¡SÁQUENLA DEL TELÓN!

Tasha: (Es sacada por un largo bastón)... ¡¡¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡¡¡YO PUEDO SALIR SOLA!

UUUUUUU... Ahora sí... La visita inesperada...

Saria: ¡Yahooooooooooooo!... 0... ¡Hola, Link!

Navi: X... Genial... La "pelos de alfalfa" viene en camino.

Link: ¬¬U... ¡Ya bajo, Saria!

Para ahorrar tiempo, dio un brinco de la escalera... Pero no contaba con...

¡PAS!

Link: ;;... ouch...

... El doloroso aterrizaje que sufriría por caer con los pies firmes... U...

Saria: ..u... OO!... ¡Wow, Link!

Link: Xx... ¿Eso es todo?

Saria: ¡¿Ya tienes una hada...!

Navi: ¡Al grano, zapatuda!¡¿Qué no ves que tenemos...!

GDT: ¡¡¡QUÉ TANTO LOS ATRAEN!

Navi: ¬¬UX... ¡¿Prisa!

Saria: oou... No, no lo sabía.

Navi: ¬¬... Pues ahora lo sabes, pelos verdes.

Link: ¡Oye!

Navi: ¡¿Qué!

Saria: (La observa atenta)... ¿Es una hada zarca?

Navi: XXXXXXXXXX... ¡¡¡NO... SOY... ZARCAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos: OOu...

Navi: ¡Ya larguémonos, mocoso!

Link: ... Está bien, antes de que el GDT...

GDT: ¡¡¡BULLENLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Link: U... Nos hable...

Saria: ¿Qué ocurre?

Link: Después te explico... Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama esta hada zarca...

Navi: ¬¬XXXX... Soy Navi y... ¡No soy zarca!

Link: (Se arrima a Saria)... l¬.¬... Oye, como que ésta hada no lo acepta, ¿no crees?

Saria: Oou... aja...

¡ZOC!

Link: ¡Auch!

Navi: X... Oye, engendro de la naturaleza... No tenemos todo el día, así que... (Se hace gigante)... ¡PÍCALE O YO MISMA TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!

Link: OOuuu... Ok... Ok...

--… Al fin… Link se despidió de Saria y volvieron a dirigirse hacia el lugar de los hechos, pero tampoco contaban con que un estorbo de la naturaleza se interpusiera en su camino...

"Intro de 'El Chavo del Ocho'"...

Mido: ¡Épale! ¡Tú, engendro, no puedes seguir!

Link: --U... Mido...

Navi: ¡Oye, cachetes de marrana flaca! ¡Quítate o te irá mal!

Mido: X... ¡¿Cómo me llamaste!

Navi: ¡CACHETES DE MARRANA FLACA!... (Lo observa)... O en tu caso, gorda.

Mido: X... Veo que ya tienes una hada, pero es igual de chafa que tú, ni siquiera tiene los colores de sus ojos iguales... ¡Qué piraña de hada!

Link: 9.9... Ehhhhh... Es por que es zarca.

Mido: ¿Zanca?

Link: ¡No! ¡Zarca!

Navi: ¡¡¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Link: (Se arrima a Mido)... Pobrecita, no lo acepta.

Mido: Eso parece... Oo!... ¡Ejem!... ¡Pero de todas formas no pueden pasar!

Link: ¡¿Po'qué!

Mido: -.-... Por que necesitas una espada y un escudo para...

GDT: ¡¡¡NO HAY TIMEPO PARA ESO, MIDO!

Mido: . ... Pero... Pero...

GDT: ¡Sin peros!... Ya perdieron demasiado tiempo con la comadreada que se dieron... ¬¬U...

Mido: XXXXXXX... Urrrrrrrrrggggg... ¡Ten!... (Le embarra el escudo y la espada en el pecho)... Ahora lárgate que ya no quiero ver tu horrible cara ni a tu hada chafa y zarca...

Navi: XXXXXXXXXX... Quien vuelva a decir que soy zarca... ¡Les partiré toda la mandarina en gajos!

Ambos: Oo... ¡Eso sí está mal!

GDT: ¡AHUEQUEN EL ALA, NIÑOS!

Link: U... Ya vamos...

¡¿Horrible!... Jum... Con esos ojos saltones debe verse todo distorsionado... ... ¿Ya estamos al aire?... OO!... U... ¡Oh, perdón!... Ejem... Finalmente cruzaron y llegaron después de mil y un pláticas con el urgido árbol...

GDT: 0 ... ¡DE PRISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Navi: Ehhh... Ya estamos aquí, "señor"... ¬¬...

GDT: OO!... 9.9... vv... Oh sí, ya veo... U...

Navi: --U...

Link: GDT, ¿qué le pasa?

GDT: Ohhhhh... ¿Cómo decírtelo?... 0 ... ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO!

Link: oou... Es grave...

GDT: Normalmente digo todo un sermón, pero iré al grano ya que ciertas personas comadrearon con medio mundo... ¬¬...

Navi: ¡HEY! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que la "chica green" interrumpiera!

Link: Ni que el clon de Kiko nos molestara...

Navi: Ni que la niña chismosa me preguntara...

GDT: ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAA entendí!... Al menos, ¿Navi te explicó?

Link: ¬¬u... Algo así...

GDT: Bien... Entonces al grano... ¿Tienes el valor para enfrentarte a la araña mutada o te vale?

Link: Mmm... ¿No hay una tercera opción?

GDT: ¡NO! ¡O ENTRAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y DEMUESTRAS TODO TU CORAJE... (Se hace mega gigante)... O ERES UN COBARDETES DE TERCERA Y ACABAREMOS FRITOS COMO LA MOJARRA FRITA!

Link: oou... T-T... Entonces tomo al primera.

GDT: ... Bien... (Abre su boca)... Buena suerte y que los mosquitos no te piquen.

Link: OOu?

Navi: Bueno... ... Yo ya cumplí, así que... ¡Me largo!... "Y busco de una vez por todas mi maldito lente de contacto"

GDT: ¡Alto ahí, haduchilla!

Navi: OO!... ... ¬¬... ¡Rayos!

GDT: Tú irás con él.

Navi: ... ¬¬... Está bien.

GDT: Ella será tu guía, Link...

Link: OO... (Escena de abismo negro)... "¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

GDT: ... Y tendrás qué obedecerla en todo...

Link: OO...

(Más abismo negro con risas macabras y rostros de Navi)... "¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"... --... Estoy frito.

Navi: ¬u¬... Ñaca ñaca ñaca... Esto ya me está gustando...

GDT: ¡Ejem!... No tengo todo el día... ¡ENTREN!

Navi: ¡¡¡FUUUUCHAAAAAAA!... ¡O tiene un espantoso aliento... (Se abanica con asco)... O esa cosa ya hizo de las suyas!

Link: (Se tapa la nariz)... Fuuuuu... Tienes razón...

U... Con gran valor entraron al apestoso hocico del árbol...

GDT: ¬¬U... Ni que fuera perro.

... -.-... Todo estaba oscuro, muy apenas era iluminado el lugar por la boca de GDT y por la hada...

Navi: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXX...

... -.-u... azulada...

Navi: Más valía... ¬¬X... ¡Por que la amenaza te incluye a ti también!

U...

Link: No puedo ver nada, todo es tan negro como la sombra misma.

Rasmus: (Música rock)... ¡Oh oh... Oh oh! ¡Oh oh… Oh ohhhhhhhh!... ¡In the shadow…!

Ambos: OOu?

Navi: ¡¿Quién rayos es ese!

Link: No lo sé... oou... Pero le falta mucho sol...

Navi: ¡Ah sí!... Cuidado con ese...

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Navi: --U... Deku Baba...

. ... ¡Esa cosa le mordió la retaguardia del guerrerito!... ¡Cosa inmunda!... ÒÓ...

Link: ¡Ay! ¡Ay!... (Corriendo como loco desquiciado)... ¡Duele! ¡Duele!... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Navi: ¡Ay, loser! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con esa planta babosa y dientuda!

Link: (Sobándose)... T.T... No avisaste con tiempo.

Navi: -.-... ¿Cómo no?... En fin... ¡Camina, renacuajo!

Oo... Si esa es Navi... ¿Cómo será Tatl con la siguiente parodia?... Ejem... Ok... Observaron a como pudieron y en la pared estaban esas lianas feas, pegajosas y espinadas que subían al siguiente nivel...

Link: Vaya... Aquí hay esas lianas feas, pegajosas y espinadas... Veremos si allá hay algo mejor que un Deku baba mordelona... ¬¬U... (Está por trepar)...

Navi: (En la oreja)... ¡¡¡HEY!...

Link: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!... (Se cae del susto)...

Navi: ¡Listen!... ¡Hay unas ramas donde podrás trepar al segundo nivel!

Link: (En el suelo, golpeando ligeramente con sus dedos)... ¬¬X... ¿No me digas?

Navi: ¡Sí te digo!... ¡Ahora trepa, chango güerudo!

Link: ¬¬... Ya voy...

(Intervención musical con coro)... ¡TREPA QUE TREPA, LLEVATELO! ¡TREPA QUE TREPA, LLEVATELO!... ¡TREPA QUE TREPA, LLEVATELO!...

Link: ... ¿De dónde salen tantas intervenciones musicales?

Navi: ¡Tú sigue trepando!

Link: ¬¬U...

Navi: Oye... Ni nos fijamos que en el centro hay una enorme telaraña.

Link: Al GDT sí que le invadió la plaga... ...

Alej. Guzmán: ¡Ahí viene la plaaaagaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Le gusta bailaaaar! ¡Y cuando está rockanroleandooooooo... ES LA REINA DEL LUGAAAAAAAAAR!

Ambos: Oo?

Y entre las lianas... U...

Link: Ouch... Auch... Aiiiiiiiihhhh... Yyyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...

Navi: Bueno... ¡¿Pos qué te pasa!

Link: ;;... Es que estas lianas... (Enseña las manos llenas de púas)... están cubiertas de espinas... T----------------------------T...

Navi: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh... Es sólo eso... ¡SIGUE TREPANDO!

GDT: ¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOOORRRR!

Navi: ¬¬U...

Link: _U... ;_;... Es fácil decirlo... Snif...

U... Quince espinazos después...

Navi: ¡Por fin!

Link: (Besando el suelo)... ¡Jamás pensé que adoraría al suelo!... TT...

Navi: ¿Y ahora qué?

Link: (Piensa)... Pues...

El pequeño kokiri giraba y giraba para poder ver descubrir que, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba una pared con más telaraña que llevaban al tercer nivel.

Link: Podríamos subir a través de esa telaraña fea y pegajosa.

Navi: ¡Guic!... ... ¡Qué bueno que vuelo!

Link: U... Si las rimas ayudaran...

CHACA CHACA CHACA CHACA...

Navi: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Link: No lo sé.

Navi: Bueno... ¡¡¡TREPA!

Link: ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Ahorita!... u.u... Déjame descansar un poquito...

GDT: ¡¡¡PÍCALE, QUE NO HAY TIEMPO!

- ... Eso debió ensordecerlos...

Navi: ¡¡¡GDT, NO GRITE MIENTRAS ESTEMOS ADENTRO!

Link: ... Por favor...

VV... Bueno... No le proporcionaron el descanso, así que no tuvo otro remedio que...

¡¡¡TREPA QUE TREPA, LLEVATELO! ¡¡¡TREPA QUE...!

Navi: ¡¡¡CIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRREN EL PICO!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Link: Oo... No seas tan...

TAN TA TA TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

Voz: (Burlona)... ¡¡¡AMARGADA!

Navi: X... Me conformo con que no digan...

ZACA ZACA ZACA ZACA ZACA...

Navi: 0 ... ¡Advertí!...

PUM! CUASH! PAS! TAN! PUN! POU! CRASH! GÜINIAAAAAAAAA! Maullido de gato... U... por si no relacionaron... CRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

Navi: ¡Listo!... (Se sacude las manos)... Para que aprenda.

Link: oo... Ehm... Navi... Sólo era una araña esquelética...

Araña: Xx... Tsssssssssssssss Sonido aplastado y chistoso.

Link: --u... Y no decía "Zarca" sino "Zaca".

Navi: OO!... ... ... vv... ¬.¬u... Bueno, ya te hice un favor.

Link: oO... Recuérdame no hacerte enojar.

OO... Gulp... ¡En qué manos cayó!... En fin... Link comenzó a trepar, sin haber notado que habían otras dos skulltulas invadiendo el lugar... ... Pero afortunadamente Navi estaba ahí para prevenirlo.

Navi: (Cantando)... ¡Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña... Cómo veía qué resistía fue a llamar a otro elefaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanteeeeeeeeee!

... u... O tal vez no...

Navi: (Cantando)... ¡Dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña... Cómo veían qué resistía...!

Link: ...CRASH!... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... CUASH!

;;... Fue golpeado por la skulltula central y cayó como el chiste del negrito... TT...

Navi: --U... ¡Fueron a llamar a otro elefaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanteeeeeeeeee!

Link: Xx... Bueno... Esquivaré esa...

Navi: (Cantando)... ¡Tress elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña... Cómo veían qué resistía...!

Link: ... CRASH! CRASH!... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!... CUASH!

u.u... Nuevamente fue atacado, ésta vez por las dos, y nuevamente cayó como el chiste del negrito...

Navi: ¬¬U... 0 ... ¡¡¡FUERON A LLAMAR A OTRO ELEFAAAAAAAAANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Link: ... No se puede... Son astutas...

Navi: ¿Y por qué no vas por ese baúl que quién sabe qué traerá dentro?

Link: Xx... OO!... 0 ... ¡¿Y por qué rayos no me dijiste!

Navi: -.-... No soy tus ojos para ver... ¡¿Qué culpa tengo que seas más cegatón que un murciélago!

Kiss: ¡¡¡Chic chic... CHIC CHIC CHIC!

Ehm… Traducción: ¡¡¡Más respeto…!... Ehm… U... Lo segundo está censurado...

Link: oo... ok ok... Veré qué hay en el baúl.

Brincó de las plataformas hasta llegar al baúl, sin calcular que una pequeñísima y diminuta piedra lo haría tropezar y...

ZAZ!

... ... golpearse con el baúl en su mera cara...

Link: Xx... Duch... (Se cae un diente)... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Navi: ¡¡¡Por las diosas de la Trifuerza!

Link: 0... ¡Mi diente de leche! ¡Al fin se cayó el maldito diente de leche!

Navi: --... Pero ahora estás chimuelo.

Link: ... ... ¡Qué importa!

Navi: --U... ¿Y bien?... ¬¬... ¿Qué contiene?

Link: Veamos...

Tururu Tururu Tururu Tururu Tururu Tururu Torero Torero Torero Tororó... TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!... ¡¡¡Haz conseguido el mapa del calabozo!

YIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Link: ¿Un mapa?

Navi: ¡¿Un maldito y mísero mapa!

Link: U... Pensé que me sería de útil contra esas cosas.

Navi: ¡¿Pero quién habrá sido el babotas que se le ocurrió dejar un apestoso mapa aquí!

Miyamoto: ¬¬X... Tu creador, zarquilla.

Navi: OO!... XD... No habrá tomado enserio ese comentario, ¿cierto?

Miyamoto: ¬¬... Pues...

Navi: OO... ¡Oh, espere, Miyamoto-san! ¡Déjeme explicarle, plis!

Mientras que Navi intentaba barbearlo con alabanzas y justificaciones, Link jugueteaba en el suelo con el mapa como si fuera una hoja de papel en señal de aburrimiento, por lo que comenzaba a hacer dobleces para hacer algo con ello.

Miyamoto: Bien... Fingiré que no escuché nada al respecto...

Navi: -u-... Fiu!

Miyamoto: Pero como castigo...

Navi: OO!... OO...

Miyamoto: No recuperarás tu lente de contacto nunca más.

Navi: ... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Miyamoto: ¡He dicho!... (Se acerca a Link y se agacha)... ... Nos vemos luego, jovencito... (le frota la cabeza chuscamente)... Con su permiso, narradora.

... Propio, Miyamoto-san...

Navi: ... Éste ha sido el peor castigo en mi aduzca vida... TT...

Link: Es una lástima, Navi... Pero, mira... ... ¡Hice un avioncito de papel!

Navi: ¬¬X

Link: ... Probemos si vuela.

El jovencito lo lanzó con fuerza, estaba bien emocionado por que volaba muy velozmente...

Link: 0... ¡Viva! ¡Funciona!

Navi: ¬¬... Magnífico.

Pero algo extraño y raro sucedía... El avioncito tomó altura (exactamente donde se encontraba la skulltula central), voló con fuerza hacia la parca araña y... Cuash!... le pinchó un ojo, tirándola al suelo con las patas arriba...

Ambos: OO...

El avioncito agarró vuelo en el momento que la araña caía, logrando safarse del ojo y seguir en el aire; gracias a un tremendo suspiro de GDT, tomó mayor altura para dirigirse a la última skulltula que estaba en la parte superior y... CUASH!... También fue víctima del ojo pinchado, como consecuencia, cayó al suelo también de patas arriba. El avioncito bajó y tranquilamente aterrizó en las tiernas manos de Link... ñuñ...

Navi: OOu... Eso fue extraño.

Link: OOu... Quién se imaginaría que un avioncito de papel fuera tan letal.

Navi: ¡Hey, mocoso! ¡APROVECHA Y MÁTALAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Link: OO!... ÒÓ... ¡Sí!

(Estilo Sailor Moon)… Link tomó el mango de su espada mientras que una corriente de aire agitaba sus flequillos sin llegar a despeinarlo… ¬¬... Qué envidia... Ejem... Lentamente sacó su espada y su escudo en lo que giraba y giraba sin hallar la forma de vomitar sobre sus zapatos... Al fin sacó sus armas y de zopetón se detiene y eleva su espada, resplandeciendo con fuerza y colocársela frente su rostro...

Link: ¡¡¡ESPADA KOKIRI FORESTAL...!

Navi: ¬¬XXX... ¡Ach! ¡¿Pos qué tanto show!

Link: ¡¡¡ATACAAAAAAAAAAAA... AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¬¬u... Navi llegó a meter su ala para que aquel se tropezara justo cuando corría hacia sus rivales y... pues...

CUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH!... (Se evaporan)...

-.-u... de esa forma las derrotó (no sin poder evitar caer como el chiste del negrito... U)...

Navi: ¬.¬... ¡Al fin!

Link: Xx... Ouch...

Navi: Si así vas a ser con todos los bichos insignificantes del árbol... ¡¡¡NO QUIERO IMAGINARME CÓMO SERÁS CON EL MONSTRUO FINAL!

Link: ... Creo que voy a... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Navi: (Bañada)... ¡¡¡MARRANO!

Link: -u-... Mucho mejor.

ZAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZ!

Link: XX... (Cae al suelo)...

Navi: ¡Fíjate por dónde vomitas, parásito de la naturaleza!

Link: xX... ok...

Después de 15 minutos de noqueo... Link volvió a trepar...

Navi: 0 ... ¡¡¡QUE SE CALLE EL CORO!

Coro: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

--U... ¡Por fin!... Llegó a la segunda plataforma para toparse, no muy lejos de ahí, con una puerta...

Link: ¡Mira, Navi! ¡Una puerta!

Navi: --... Haber si hay algo bueno.

Corrieron/Volaron hacia la puerta y entraron sin demora alguna, la puerta se cerró con gran fuerza que se espantaron y brincaron del susto, después cayeron unos barrotes, una lámina super druper guresa de metal, una pared de ladrillos, un vidrio anti balas, una cortina roja con motas verdes, una puerta de caja fuerte y una tela mosquitera (por aquello de los mosquitos).

Navi: ¬¬U... "Creo" que caímos en una trampa.

Link: (Señala la tela mosquitera)... ... Pero no habrá mosquitos.

Navi: U... "Imbécil".

Link: Enfrente hay otra plataforma, iré a ver.

Navi: Pero cuidado con...

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

PPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Navi: --U... el piso falso.

Link: ... ... Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

U... El pobre chico no pudo levantarse del tremendo porrazo, sólo veía estrellitas y pajaritos rondando por su cabeza y cómo el lugar daba vueltas a gran velocidad, tal como si estuviera dentro del excusado y que alguien le había tirado la cadena.

Navi: ¡¡¡IDIOTA!... ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS CUIDADO... IDIOTA... TARADO... IMBÉCIL... MONGO, BUENO PARA NADA!

Link:

¿Podrán salir de la reforzada trampa sin tener qué salir incompletos del lugar?... ¿Se la pasará la hada insultando al desconvaleciente compañero?... ¿Qué es lo que las diosas les deparará a los valerosos amigos?... ¿Llegarán algún día con la alaraña antes de que GDT se petatee?... Esto se sabrá en el tercer capítulo de... ¡¡¡LA PARODIA DE ZELDA!... (voz muy baja)... ¬.¬u... espero... 0... Ciaoito!

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... Corteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Uf... ya era hora... ¡¿Se imaginan estar narrando once hojas sin parar!... ... ¡Qué fastidio!...

Navi: (Va con la narradora)... ... ¿Verdad que la parte de Miyamoto-san era parte del libreto, amiguita chula?

Eeeeeehhhhhhhh... Este... Cof cof...

Navi: OO?

... ... ... ... No Navi, lo lamento... El señor Miyamoto estaba auditando en el momento en que dijiste tal babosada, Navi.

Navi: OO... (Escena oscura del anime)...

Lo lamento mucho... (tres segundos después)... ¡Jonhy! ¡Traeme un vaso con agua, por favor!... (se retira del lugar)...

Link: (Se acerca a Navi)... Lo siento mucho, Navi.

Navi: OO... (misma escena)...

Link: ¿Navi?

Navi: OO... ( U... Ya saben)...

Link: ... Oh, Navi... (La toma con sus manos)... Vámonos.

HASTA PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... ;)

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ... Gracias, gracias y muchas gracias por sus reviews!... Espero que este capítulo también les sea de agrado... ... Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto... (voz muy baja)... ¬¬u... espero... ... Ciaoito!


	3. Chapter 3

**LA PARODIA DE ZELDA**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**¡AL FIN!... LA BATALLA DE GHOMA**

No. 1: ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡A sus puestos!... ¡La obra comienza en CINCO minutos!

No. 5: ¿Me hablabas, Uno?

No. 1: ¬.¬U... No, no te hablé...

Tras bambalinas...

Navi: BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Link: (Con paraguas)... Oh, vamos... No es para tanto...

Navi: ToT... OO... ¬¬XXXXX... o ... ¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?!

Link: Bueno... . ... (Lanza el paraguas)...

???: ¡Mi ojo!

Link: ... u-.-u... Es sólo un pupilente...

Navi: (Se repega histéricamente)... Un lente de contacto que sólo me costó un OJO de la cara.

Link: OO... Y se nota.

Navi: --XXXXXX...

Link: . ... Ya me callo.

Navi: Fue muy injusto el sr. Miyamoto... ;;...

PAS!!! -- Se abre la puerta de sopetón.

No. 3: o... ¡Güero, saldrán a escena en un minuto!

PASSSSSSSSS!!! -- La puerta se cae

No. 4: ÒÓXXXX

Link: Oo?

Navi: ¬¬?

No. 3: O.o

No. 4: u.u... Sólo a mí me dices Güero...

Todos: UUUUUUUU...

Lalalalalalala... (Sí, tarareo algo lelo, y qué?... XD)... Bien, todos están aquí... (Cierra bitácora)...

???: Pues a mí me cae gorda...

Oo???...

???: Pues a mí me da pena...

:3... La curiosidad mató al gato... n.n... Pero me vale... XP... (Se asoma por la cortina, con vista al público)...

Dialirvi: ¿Cómo puedes sentir pena por alguien que tortura a nuestro adorado y querido Link?

(Sip... Sales aquí y espero que no te molestes, jejejejejejeje)

Zilia: Bueno... . ... (Tira el vaso medio vacío de refresco)...

???: ¡Mi cabello!

Zilia: ... La pobre fue castigada y le perdieron por siempre jamás su pupilente.

(Yep... Tú también sales y espero lo mismo de Dialirvi... O:)... )

Dialirvi: ¡Na!... Es amargada desde antes y no te hagas pata.

Zilia: ¬.¬... Lo sé, pero no me gusta que le digan... Ups... (Se tapa la boca)...

Dialirvi: ¬.¬... No creerás...

Zilia: -.-... (Acentúa de la misma forma)..

Dialirvi: Todo es farsa.

Zilia: ¿Tú crees?

Dialirvi: (Agarra aire... :s)...

OO... No, Dialirvi... No lo hagas...

Dialirvi: (Está por gritar... OO)...

(Cámara lenta)... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Dialirvi: o ... ¡Navi es zarca! ¡Navi es zarca! ¡Navi es zarca!

PAF!!!

Dialirvi: vvU?

Zilia: Oo?

... (Para los que no alcanzaron a ver, la narradora corría como loca desquiciada, pero una migaja de palomita de maíz la hizo tropezar y volar por los aires para caer como el chiste del negrito a los pies de las susodichas)...

Link: (Poniéndose la gorra)... ...

No. 1: (En su oído)... ¡A sus posiciones!

Link: ...

Navi: (En mar de lágrimas)... "Zarca"... Oo... "Zarca"... ... (Martillazo por la palabra)... "ZARCA"... (Le cae el 20)... OO... (Ojos llamarados)... Urggggggggg!!!

Zilia: ..u...

Dialirvi: ¬.¬U...

¡¿Por qué rayos lo dijiste?!

Dialirvi: ¬¬... No creerás que toda esa faramaya es cierta, ¿verdad?

(Saca el libreto y se lo repega en la cara)... ¿En dónde lees que diga eso en el libreto?

Dialirvi: ... Omo... Oh oh...

Zilia: Bueno... (El público de su alrededor se aleja despavorido)... oo?... Si Navi hubiera escuchado, ella ya estaría con los poes, ¿cierto?

Mmm... Puedes tener razón... (Siente un respiro sulfurozo en su hombro)... OmO... (( ))... OO... Uuuuu... Hola, Navi...

Navi: ¡¡¡¿Quién fué la malnacida que lo dijo?!!!

Zilia: OO...

Navi... Fue un error... No era la intención de hacerte enojar...

Navi: ¡¡¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!!!

Dialirvi: u... (Para ella misma)... Yo no lo sabía...

Navi: ¡¡¡CONQUE FUISTE TÚ!!!

Dialirvi: OO... Tiene oídos de tísico...

No te sulfures, ella creía que era parte de la obra...

Navi: ¡¡¡Morirá!!!

¬¬... ¿Por qué rayos se le ocurrió esto a Miyamoto-san?

Dialirvi: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Navi: (A punto de matarla con un puñal)... ¿Que que QUÉ?

o.o... Sí... este... ejem... uuU... "Metí la pata"...

Navi: Pero... ¿¿¿POR QUÉ???... (Lanza el puñal)...

???: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Dialirvi:OO... u.u... Uf...

Yo qué sé... ¬.¬... Una perversa venganza...

Navi: ¿¿¿PERO DE QUÉ???

No lo sé...

Navi: ¬.¬... Bueno... (La sala se vacía)... Está bien...

Todos: UFFFFFFFFF!!!

Navi: Pero de todas formas mataré a la mocosa.

Dialirvi: ¿Pero por qué?

Navi: Por bocona.

Dialirvi: ¬¬X...

Navi: Después a la narradora.

¡¿Y yo porqué?!

Navi: Por involucramiento de un cruel complot...

¬¬XXx...

Navi: Y después a Miyamoto-san... ¡¡¡Y así conquistaré el mundo!!!... MUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!... (Truenos y toda la cosa)...

Zilia: ¬.¬u... "Está loca"...

..u... "Recuerda, Aoi... Que para detener la ira de la tormenta, la descarga de su propio rayo debe chocar contra ella"... El rayo de su propia tormenta... ¡Diantres!... ¬¬U... Odio las metáforas... " xxx... ¡El aparato!... ¡Usa el 'Shockehadas' que te dí!"... ¡Ah, cierto!... XP... "¬.¬U"...

Navi: ¡Oye, loca! ¿Con quién hablas?... No me importa... ¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Dialirvi: (o o o)... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Zilia: ¡No puedo ver!

¡Alto!

Navi: ¬.¬... No comas ansias, que después de ella sigues tú... oO?... ¿Qué es eso?...

¿No lo sabes?

Navi: ¬¬... Por algo te pregunto, loser.

-.-... Me alegra...

Navi: ¿Qué?... (La narradora le coloca el dispositivo encima de ella, provocando un tremendo shock, haciéndola retorcerse por todos lados, verse en huesitos de rayos x, y finalmente se lo retira para quedar una Navi chamusqueada y con humo en su cabeza)... ouch... (Cae al suelo)...

Dialirvi: ... Gracias... creo...

Zilia: ¿Estará bien?

Solo espero que sí... ..u...

Link: ¡¡¡Narradora!!!... (Corre hacia ella)... ¡¿Dónde está Navi?!... PUAJ -- Entiéndase como algo que pisó...

--U... Bajo tu bota...

Link: OO... (Se asoma)... Ups... (La despega de su bota agarrándola de las alas)... ¿Qué le pasó?

Dialirvi: OO... (Embobadas)... Conflicto...

Zilia: (Igual... XD)... Defensa propia...

Link: Oo?

Luego te explico...

No. 1: ¡Oigan! ¿Qué no ven que yo vivo de mi público?... La obra debe empezar AHORA.

Link: OO... ¡¿Qué hago?!

... Improvisa...

Link: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Anda, anda... Te la has pasado improvisando, podrás con esto.

Link: ¬.¬U...

Dialirvi: ... Jamás me lavaré estos ojos virolos...

Zilia: ... Yo tampoco...

???: ... Linkie-Pooh...

Ambas: Oo????

-------------------------------------------

En el capítulo anterior, Link había sido encerrado en una trampa e... inevitablemente... ¬¬U... cayó como el chiste del negrito por culpa de la plataforma falsa, quedando totalmente noqueado.

(Se ve Link de forma adulta, acostado en una hamaca, rodeado por puras gerudos en bikinis y trajes de baño, siendo abanicado por un par de ellas, disfrutando de una rica bebida desalcoholizada en un coco con su típica sombrilla de adorno, otras con bocadillos y unas cuantas endulzando su oído, en medio de una playa paradisiaca... ¬¬X... Qué perdido)

Link: Ah... Esto es vida... …

Gerudo: Link...

Link: …

Gerudo: ... Link...

Link: …

Gerudo: --X... (Le arrebata el coco)... ¡¡¡LINK!!!... (Se lo hecha en la cara)...

Link: OO…

EN EL MUNDO REAL...

Link: (Despierta)... ¿Q-UÉ QUÉ?...

Navi: Hasta que despiertas.

Link: ¡¡¡NAVI!!!... (Le habla en secreto)... 7¬.¬... Oye, ¿aún recuerdas todo?

Navi: X3... ¿Qué cosa?

Link: O.o?

OO... Oh oh... ¬.¬u... Esto no es bueno...

Link: U... Diantres, ya olvidaste todo...

Navi: Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh...

Link: oo?

Navi: XD... Te hiciste en los pantalones.

Link: vv... --u... Tú me mojaste... Por cierto... ¿Con qué agua?

Navi: Pues... (Animación de caricatura con gis de colores)... Primero, fuí donde estaba la entrada y vi que en la tela mosquitera había un hoyito...

Link: xX... Eso explica el tapíz de ronchas que tengo en mi piel...

Navi: Luego, en las cortinas le faltaba una motita, en la barra de metal super druper gruesa tenía una perforación en una esquinita, después en la puerta embarrotada había un pequeño espacio entre el barrote y la pared; en la puerta de ladrillos había un agujerito y finalmente pasé por debajo de la puerta principal... ,7...

Link: o.o... ¬¬u... Se nota que el... (Música de suspenso)... Oo?... --... "Hombre del Desierto" no sabe planear trampas.

¬¬... ¿Quién está a cargo de la utilería?

Willy (El Coyote): (Letrero)... "Se hace lo que se puede."

Genma "Panda" Saotome: "El presupuesto es muy bajo"... U...

--U... Genial...

Navi: (Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo)...

Link: ¬¬... Y luego...

Navi: ... ¡Ah sí!... X3P...

Link: OO???... (Mira a la narradora)... o ... ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Emmmmm... 9.9... No interrumpas a la hada, qué no ves que apenas reacciona... UU!!!!!...

Link: ¬¬...

Navi: Siiiiiiiiiiii... Luego fuí a un pozo cubierta de telaraña que está en medio del suelo, meeeeeeeeero abajo... Ahí había agua, le di un bueeeeeeeen sorbo y volví a cruzar la telaraña, pasar por debajo de la puerta principal, por el espacio entre la pared y el barrote, por el agujerito de la super druper gruesa puerta de metal, luego por el hoyito de la pared de ladrillos, luego por la mota rota de las cortinas y finalmente por la rotura de la tela mosquitera... ,7...

Link: o.ó... Sorprendente.

Navi: Aunque el agua ya estaba calentosa, para entonces.

Link: OO... ¡Qué asco!

Navi: Siiiiiiiiiiiii... Y ya mezclada con mis babas azuladas... XD...

Link: OO... (Censurado... Anda vomitando)

Navi:3...

Link: ¡¿Acaso estás enferma de la cabeza?!

Navi,... Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Link: u... ¬¬... Narradora...

(Hablando desde el celular)... Sí... Aja... Aja?... ¡¿QUE QUÉ?!... Pero... ¿Usted lo sabía?... ¿Y por qué, Miyamoto-san?... OO???... ¿Pero cual venganza?... ¿¡A qué quiere llegar con esto, señor?!... Pero... Oo?... Hola... OO... ¿Hola?... XXXX...

Link: OO...

Navi: (Pasa enfrente de la pantalla girando en el aire)... Uuuuuuuuuu...

:(... (Apunto de estrellar el celular contra el suelo)... - ... OO!!!... u... Jejejejejeje... ¿Qué tal?

Link: --u... Estamos fritos como la mojarra frita.

Navi: (Hace lo mismo, pero ahora a sentido contrario)... Uuuuuuuuuuu...

Bueno...

Público: OO...

Descuiden... --... No tengo nada a la mano...

Público: -.-3 -- Ufff!!!

¬.¬u... Inexplicablemente, Navi perdió la memoria y, para colmo, también se volvió estúpida... En fin... Link tenía qué superar esta prueba y salir de una vez de la trampa, ya que cada segundo restaba la vida de GDT.

Navi: Uh no... Entonces ya está bien frito el árbol... XD...

Link: ¡Navi!

Navi:3... ¿Quéeeeeee?

Link: ¬¬... La Esperanza es lo último que muere...

Navi: Eso... o el árbol.

Link: ¬¬...

Navi: Pues no ha dicho nada desde el capítulo anterior, ¿o sí?

Link: oo... Buen punto... Sólo espero que sea una estúpida idea tuya y no una acertada del destino.

Navi:3...

Link: --... Debe haber una forma de llegar hasta arriba... ¿Qué sería lo mejor para trepar?... ¿Clavar mis uñas y escalar la pared?... No, muy doloroso... ¿O sería mejor brincar y brincar hasta llegar a la superficie?... No, muy cansado... ¿O debería trepar hasta arriba con las lianas?... ¡Perfecto!

Navi: Burp... Perdón.

Link: . ... OO... --... ¿Por qué a mí?

--U... Sí, extrañamente, Navi se deboró las lianas que estaban en las paredes...

Link: ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Mmm... ¿Y por qué no piensas en grande?

Link: ... ¡Sí, es hora de que piense en grande!... (El fondo cambia a colores luminosos y canta)... Si tengo un problema, y no sé lo que hacer... Pienso, pienso, pienso y pienso... (La cabeza se hace 5 o 6 veces más grande de lo común)... Y ahora lo sé...

Público: ¡Vamos, Link! ¡Piensa!

Link comenzó a volar por todo el escenario (por el desinflo de su cabeza... XD), y así sucedio...

Link: o... Wii... Wiihoooo!!!... (Aterriza)... CUAC...

... Link Linkie-Pooh (Lo copio... Lo sé... T-T... Pero era lo único que rimaba)... supo qué hacer...

Link: Podría mandar a Navi para que abriera el cofre y así pasarme lo que hay adentro.

Pinky Dinky Doo: O... ¬¬u... Hubieras podido aprovechar el vuelo para llegar... ¡Imitador!

Navi,7... ¡Voy que vuelo!

Link: u... Ni modo qué.

Navi fue hacia el baúl que se encontraba, Link no alcanzaba verla, ya que era muy alto... ¬¬... Obvio...

Navi: (Voz)... ¡Ahí te va!

Link: ¿Qué es?... PAS!!!... ...

Navi,7... Un tirachinas... 9.9... Deben ser muy enanas...

Link: ¬#¬... ¿Qué cosa?

Navi: Las chinas... XD...

Link: --uuuuu...

u.uU... Bien... Link ya tenía a la mano el ti... Ejem... la resortera... Ahora el problema era salir del pozo y el calabozo... o.ou...

Link: OO... Oh no... ¿Y ahora cómo salgo?

Navi: (Voz)... Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez...

Link: --... ¿Y si vuelvo a pensar en grande?... No, me duele la cabeza por esa hinchazón...

Navi: (Voz)... Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez...

Link: O tal vez Navi me podría conseguir una liana de arriba... No... ¬¬... Se la comería...

Navi: (Voz)... Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez...

Link: O tal vez...

Navi: (Voz)... Uno, dos, tres...

Link: o ... ¡¿Qué es lo que tanto cuentas, hada...?!... (Mira al techo y nota que hay una escalera flotante, donde Navi contaba los escalones una y otra vez... u)... 0... ¡Milagro!

Navi: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

Link: ¡Navi! ¡¿A dónde debo golpear?!

Navi: Eeeeeehhhhhhh... Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

Link: ¡¡¡NAVI!!!

Navi: -.-... Siete, ocho...

Link: ...

Estando a punto de rendirse e imaginarse que terminaría siendo un saco de huesos, notó que la azulada hada cambiaba a un tono verde cada vez que estaba en el primer escalón.

Link: òó... Debe ser ahí... (Apunta con la resortera, intentando no pegarle a Navi)... ¡AHORA!...

Navi: (Parada en el primer escalón)... ¿Qué?... ZOC!!!...

Link: OO... ¬¬u... Ups...

oou... Ejem... El tino fue muy bueno para darle a la hada, pero no al blanco principal... U...

Navi: ... (Cae al suelo)... xX... No me dolió... Brrrrr... ¡Oigan!... ¿¡Qué rayos pasó aquí?!

Link: ... ¡Navi!

Navi: ¡Engendro!... CUASH!!!...

... Ejem... De alguna forma, se logró hacer caer la escalera... ... Encima de Navi...

Link: OO... ¡NAVI!... (Va y la levanta hecha tortilla)... ¡NAVI, HÁBLAME!... ¡DIME ALGO!

Navi: XuX... Los pajaritos que vuelan en mi cabeza... me hacen tan feliz... xx...

Link: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

oO?... ¿Qué lo habrá hecho caer?...

Moblin: (Desde el techo, oculto entre el hierberío)... Mujajajaja... (Se ve un pequeño serrucho)... :)...

DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Link: OO... ¬¬u... ¿Estás segura?

Navi:3... Yep.

Link: Eso dijiste con la antorcha y terminé como "El Hombre Llama"... ¬¬...

Navi: XP...

Link: U...

Navi: Pero esta vez tengo razón... ,7...

Se encontraban enfrente de ese gran precipicio, desde el tercer piso, donde daba al fondo de una telaraña que cubría un segundo precipicio.

Link: ¬¬... Sí, cómo no... - -... (Comienza a deslizarse)... OO???... Un momento... ¿Por qué me estoy moviendo?

Link, extrañado, observa hacia abajo... Sólo para descubrir que, misteriosamente, tenía puesto unos patines en línea de color verde.

Link: ¡¿Pero qué...?!

Navi,7... ¿No son lindos?

Link: ¡PERO QUÉ NO VES QUE ME VOY A...!- Sin completar el argumento, cayó al precipicio... TT...- ¡...CAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Castores Cascarrabias: (Se tiran al vacío)... ¡¡¡PANZASO CASTOR!!!... 0...

Gritos, gritos, gritos y más gritos se oían del pobre; sin embargo, la velocidad y el peso del niño sirvieron para romper la primera capa de telaraña (rasgando el pobre rostro del elfillo) y sin poder disminuir la velocidad, rompieron también la segunda capa (provocando el mismo daño... Y según lo adoro... TTTT...), dejando a la deku baba con cara de "Wath?!". Finalmente cayó como el chiste del negrito a la lagunita de agua...

Navi: Pero en la parte más baja... ,7...

ZAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZ!!!

Link: ... Por qué te desquitas conmigo, narradora...

... No me culpes... ... Así viene en el libreto, extrañamente... ¬¬U...

???: ¡Un intruso!

??: ¡Todos a sus puestos!

?: ¡Pamba loca quien la sople!

Link: ... Brrrrrr... ¿Quiénes dijeron eso?

Deku1: Nosotros, forastero.

Deku3: ¿A qué rayos haz venido a este santuario?

Ambos miran a su alrededor, notando que todo era fango, maleza, pestilencia y mazmorra lo que se encontraba (nada de "santuario" tiene, en pocas palabras)...

Link: Ehm... Si ustedes lo dicen... ..u...

Deku1: ¡Calla, marciano!

Ambos: oo?...

Deku2: ¿Acaso han venido para ver a la gran Reina Ghoma?

Deku3: o ... ¡Queen!

Link: Uhmmmmmm... Sí...

Deku1: Pues...

Link: ¿Nos van a ayudar?

Deku2: Ehmmmmmmmmm... ¡¡¡NO!!!

Link: ... Me lo temía.

Navi: (Ojos de perro, llorozos)... Por favor.

Deku1: -.-... Sólo si proporcionan la clave correcta.

Link: Oo?... ¿Cuál clave?

Deku2: (En secreto con el tercero)... 7¬.¬... Eso quiere decir que no se toparon con el chismoso-traidor.

Trío Deku: Ufffffffffff...

Link: ¡¿Cómo?!... (Observa a la narradora con ojos fulminantes... OOuuuu...)

¡No me mires a mí!... ¬¬U... Por cuestiones de tiempo se tuvo qué recortar eso... U...

Link: ¡Diantres!

Navi: ¡Santa cachucha!

Trío Deku: Oo?

Link: ¿Alguna pista?

Deku1: Olvídalo.

Navi: (Ojos anteriores... XD...)... Por favor.

Deku1: ¡Rayos!... ¡Me conmueven esos ojos!

Deku2: Es que están hermosos.

Juanga: ¡Tienes unos ojos, lindos, tan hermosos... Que me encantan... Que me encantan... Tienes unos ojos, lindos, tan hermosos... Que me encantan... Que me encantan!

N.A.: ¿Qué dijeron?... "¡Ya nos libramos de las intervenciones!"... Ñaca ñaca ñaca... Pues no... Muajajajajajajajaja... :)...

Deku1: Ok... -.-u... Para llegar con la reina Ghoma...

Deku3: o ... ¡Queen!

Deku1: ¬¬... Deben decir los números que se encuentran en el sistema decimal con una cantidad de tres cifras que pertenecen a las primeras tres de dicho sistema numérico.

Cuarteto: OO???????... (Sonidos de grillos)...

Navi: ... Mi no entender... xX...

Link: ¬¬U... Sería un fenómeno si lo entendieras.

Deku1: X... ¡Por las diosas!... ¡¿Nadie de aquí entendieron?!... (Levantan la mano Dexter, Doc el coyote de Loonatic, Jimmy Neutrón y las Hermanas Quest)... ¬¬U... ¿Alguien que no sea del público?

Link: ..u... No.

Deku2: oo... Cero.

Navi: Ni papas.

Deku3: Queen.

Deku1: --u... Bola de ignorantes... Haber si entienden de esta forma... Si en tus manitas hay 10 deditos, ¿cuáles son los primeros 3 dedos que se cuentan... ¬¬U?

Link: . ... Pues, no lo sé... Yo primero tomo el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, luego el anular de la mano derecha y por último el de medio... ¿?...

Navi: Yo el meñique, luego el pulgar y luego el índice y luego... ( U)...

Deku2: Ni siquiera yo tengo dedos... XD...

Deku3: . ... ¡Queen!

Deku1: ¬¬UXXXXXXX... Bieeeeeen... ¿Qué números son los que toman en cuenta?

Cuarteto: ... ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!

Deku1: --U... Aleluya.

Link: Los números 1, 2, 3... ¿Verdad?

Deku1: Y tardaste... ¬.¬...

Link: Bueno... Mmmmmmmmmm... ¿Cuántos intentos?

Deku1: Sólo uno.

Navi: (Ojos anteriores a los anteriores... XP...)... Por...

Deku1: ¡UNO!

No. 1: ¿Me llamabas?

Deku1: ¬¬... No... ¡Largo!

Voz: (Burlona)... ¡Amargado!

No. 1: Ach... Yo me voy con mi público, ellos SÍ me adoran... (Se va)...

Deku1: ... En fin... Si a la primera no le atinan, se amuelan.

Link: Ok... Seráaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Navi,7... 2 3 1.

Link: Oo?... Pe...

Deku1: ¿Segura?

Link: ¡Navi!

Navi,7... Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Link: ... ... Estamos fritos como la mojarra frita.

Deku1: -.-... (Momento de suspenso, escena por escena muestran los rostros del dúo dinámico y de los dekus: Primero, el rostro de un joven héroe bañado de sudor con mirada fija, seria y esperanzada; Deku2, sus colorados ojos miraban fijamente al de su compañero; Deku3, sólo pasaba en su cabeza " o ... ¡Queen!... o ... ¡Queen!... o ... ¡Queen!..."; y Navi... Sólo se ve cómo se saca los mocos y la escena cambia justo antes de verse la forma en cómo se los come... )-----(...)... X... Prueba superada.

YIEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!... (Salen confetis y serpentinas de la nada, música de concurso de TV y luces de colores)

Deku1: Tuvieron suerte... -.-u...

Deku2: ... OO... ¡Oh no! ¡La Reina Ghoma nos va a matar por esto!

Deku3: o ... ¡Queen!

Trío Deku: ¡¡¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!!!... PICHUM!!! -- Entiéndase, el sonido que hacen al huir... XD...

TULULULULULU!!!... (La puerta se abre)...

Link: o.o?... Bueno, al fin llegamos.

Navi: ¿Habrá pijamada?... XP... (Por si se sacaron de onda, es por que ve el lugar muy oscuro)

Link: ¬¬u... Lo dudo.

Ambos entraron a la última parte de la mazmorra, todo era...

Navi: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Que lúgubre, frío y oscuro se encuentra aquí.

Link: ¿No me digas?... ¬¬...

Navi: ¡Sí te digo!... :3...

???: Y eso que no tuve tiempo de arreglarla.

Link: Se nota... ... OO... ... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Ghoma: (Atrás de él) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Navi: , ... , ... uO,Ou... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Trío: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Link: (Brinca hacia atrás)... ¡¿Tú eres quien se anda comiendo a GDT a carne viva?!

Ghoma: (Cara villanezca)... ¡SÍ!... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Navi,7... ¡Música, maestro!

TARARAN TARARAN TARARAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!

EL PARÁSITO ARÁCNIDO GHOMA

Link: ¡MISERABLE!

Ghoma: (Burlona)... Bua bua... ¡Qué malvada soy!... :)...

Link: ¡Eso jamás te lo perdonaré!

(Música de fondo de batalla de la serie Inuyasha)... ÒÓ... Ambos peleaban con gran destreza, cada quien atinando los movimientos de su adversario, los chazquidos de las afiladas tenazas y espadas sonaban con fuerza, mientras que las chispas del metal surgían tínidamente.

Navi: (Cantando)... ¡Dale, dale, dale... No pierdas el tino... Por que si lo pierdes... Pierdes el camiiiiiiiiinooooooo!... (Eso último fue mega desafinado)

Link: --UXxxx... Madre mía.

Ghoma: ¡Tú no tienes madre... Muajajajajajaja!

Link: ¬.¬u... Obvio que no, soy Kokiri.

Ghoma: ... Entonces... ¿No lo sabes?

Link: ¿Qué cosa?... (La música de fondo de la batalla de la serie Inuyasha se raya)...

Ghoma: oo... ... ¬.¬... Oh, nada... Ejem... --... Una confusión..

Link: Oo?

Ghoma: --

Navi:3

(Se ve el trío inmóbiles mientras el grillo hace su trabajo... XD)

Ghoma: Bueno, bueno... ¡¿Qué pasó con la orquesta?!

Orquesta: OO!!!...

Director: --u... Uno, dos tres y... (Levanta la batuta)...

TARAN TARAN TARARAAAAAAAAAA!!!

(La escena se mueve lentamente de la orquesta hacia la lucha, en lo que el director mueve con enjundia su batuta)

Ghoma: AAAAARRRRRGGGG... ¡TOMA ESTO!

Link: (Lo esquiva)... ¡Toma esto!

Ghoma: (Lo esquiva)... URRRRRRRGGGG... ¡Toma esto!

Link: (Lo esquiva)... ¡Toma esto!

... Media hora después...

(Orquesta aguada)

Link: ... Toma esto... (Aguadamente le da el espadazo, a tal grado que ni llega al objetivo)...

Ghoma: ... Toma esto... (Igual, pero con su tenaza)

(La orquesta se cae del sueño)

Link: Cielos... Como que esto ya aburrió...

Ghoma: Sí... Y todo por que el negro cucurumbé me lo ordenó.

Link: Oo?

Ghoma: --... El... (Música de suspenso)... ¬¬u... "Hombre del Desierto".

Link: Aaaahhh... Entonces, ¿estás peleando, aquí, a la fuerza?

Ghoma: ...TTTT... ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!... BUAAAAAAAAAAAA JAJAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Link: (Con paraguas)... .. ... Qué mal... ¿Y por qué no renuncias?

Ghoma: BUAAAAAAAAA!!!... Snif... ¿Tú crees?

Link: Claro... ¿Por qué obligarte?

Ghoma: Por que si no te destruyo... (Absorve el moco... P...) No podré volver a mi forma normal.

Link: ... ¬.¬... Qué mal.

Ghoma: Al menos...

Link: ¿Si?

Ghoma: ¡Matame!

Link: OO!!!... ¡¿Qué dices?!

Ghoma: ¡Debes destruirme para volver a ser normal!

Link: ¡Pero yo no puedo matar a alguien que no me ataque!

Ghoma: Ò.Ó... ¡Entonces te atacaré!

Navi: XD... Dio lo mismo.

Link: - -UUUUuuuuuuuu...

Ghoma liberó un tremendo rugido, haciendo temblar el lugar, como señal de su histeria y desesperación. Corrió hacia el niño, Link apenas pudo poner el escudo pero no soportó el golpe y se hizo añicos, Link esquivó el segundo golpe, pero cayó sobre una pegajosa telaraña quedando inmóvil... OmO...

Link: ¡Rayos y centellas!

Navi: ¡Santa cachucha!

Ghoma: MUA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡MUERE INSOLENTE!

Link: -.-... Pero quería que yo la matara.

Ghoma, en medio de su sarcástica carcajada, alzó su gran tenaza para perforar su lindo y pobrecito corazoncito de pollo... TTTT...

Link: Ugh... (Lucha por soltarse)... No puedo... (El brillo de la tenaza muestra que será movida)... OO... (Mira su morral)... Las semillas... (Nota que está al alcance la resortera)... ¡Lo tengo!... (Apenas logra tomarlas y la lanza al ojo)...

Ghoma: JUAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!... (Grito de dolor, por si no entendieron... - -)...

La alaraña se sacude por todas partes, dando un tremendo golpe contra la pared, una estalactita se medio safó del techo, y Ghoma recupera el aliento.

Ghoma: Brrrrr... ÒÓ...

Link: OO... Jejejejejeje... Gulp...

Navi: ¡Fuera abajo!... ,7...

Link: ¿Qué?

Ghoma: ¿Qué?... 99... oo... Oh oh... (Saca cuatro paraguas y se cubre la cabeza)... ...

CUASH!!!

Sí... -.-... La estalactita se logró safar a tiempo, cayendo encima de la alaraña y... bueno... ¬¬... Ya se imaginarán el resultado...

Link: -.-... Ufff...

Navi: Yom... Yom...

Link: ... Bueno... U... Al menos me liberará.

Navi, nuevamente, extrañamente, se andaba comiendo la telaraña logrando liberar al pequeño cachorro elfo.

Link: Gracias, Navi.

La alaraña comenzaba a evaporarse y en su lugar quedó un pequeñito e inofensivo escarabajo.

Navi: v.v... ¿Eso era lo que tanto nos fregaba?

Ghoma: Wiririririririririr!!!

Giru: (Corriendo por la escena)... Girugirugirugirugiru!!!

Link: u... - -... Así es.

Navi: XD... Ahora es un bicho insignificante...

Ghoma: ¬¬XXXxxxxxxx...

Navi: (Burlona)... Na nará nananaaaaaaa!!!... ZOC!!!

Castigo de la vida... - -U... Una roca se safó del techo y le cayó encima...

Link: OO... ¡Navi!... (Levanta la roca)... ¡¿Estás bien?!

Navi: Ouuuuuuuuucccchhhhhhh... xX...

Link: Oh no... ¿Uh?

La columna de luz azul cayó sobre el jovencito, llevándoselo a las afueras del árbol, justo enfrente de él.

Link: Ugh... (Atorado en una rama)... ¡Bájenme de aquí!

Navi: ...

U... Bueno, eso se pretendía...

Link: (o . o)... (La rama se rompe)... Oo... AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

ZAZ!!!

Link: Uyyyyy!!!

Navi: ...

Link: OO... ¡GDT!

GDT: ...

Link: ... ¿GDT?

GDT: ...

Link: (Lo mira a los ojos)...

GDT: XX...

Link: ¡¡¡GDT!!!... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!... TTTT... (corre y lo abraza en mar de lágrimas... ;;)... ¡¿PORQUÉ GDT?!... ¡NO DEBÍAS MORIR!...

Ehm... Link, estás aplastando a la haducha... --...

Link: ... TT... ¡¡¡GDT!!!... ZOC!!!... xX...

Una cosa verde y brillante cayó en su cabeza, noqueándolo por un momento. Al recuperarse del golpe, se dio cuenta que era la Emerald Kokiri con un pequeño pergamino enredado en ella.

Link: ¿Y esto?... (Lo abre y lo lee)... "Querido Link: Lamento decirte todo por medio de este papelito que me encontré por los aires en plena agonía mientras que USTEDES se daban el lujo de perder el tiempo. En fin, como lo habrás notado, ya estiré la pata y no tengo nada más que decirte que tengas cuidado con el... (Música de Suspenso)... ¬¬X... 'Hombre del Desierto', ya que quiere obtener la Trifuerza a toda costa..."... Oo?... ¿La Trifuerza?... "... Seguro que pusiste cara de menso con esta palabra, pero ese rollo lo sabrás con la... (Música Angelical)... U... 'Princesa del Destino'..." ... -.-x... ¿Qué aquí nadie mencionan sus nombres?

Navi: ...

Link: "... Ve y entrégale la piedra espiritual del bosque a la... (Música Angelical)... --XXxx... 'Princesa del Destino', ella sabrá qué hacer después contigo."... Oo?... "El papelito se termina, aquí termino mi testamento, que el poder de la Trifuerza esté contigo y salva a Hyrule del... (Música de Suspenso)..."... oO?... (Voltea la hoja)... Rayos, se le acabó el papel...

Navi: Ooooooooouuuuuuuchhhhh... ¿Dónde estoy?

Link: TT... Afuera del árbol.

Navi: x.x... !!!... ¡¿Pudiste con el enemigo, engendro?!

Link: ;;... Sí... Snif... - -... OO!!!... ¡Navi, volviste!

Navi: ¿Eh?... OUCH!!!

Link: (La apachurra)... ¡Qué bueno que estás de regreso!

Navi: ¡¡¡ME MATAS!!!... ¡¡¡ALÉJATE!!!

Link: (La suelta)... TuT... Sí, está bien.

Navi: ¬¬... Estás loco... oo... ¿Qué le ocurre a GDT?

Link: ;m;... (Le da el papelito y corre al árbol)... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Navi: ¬¬u... "Querido Link..."... Bla bla bla... OO... ¡¿Murió?!

Link: (La mira sin soltarlo)... ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!...

Navi: Cielos... o... Al fin libre.

Link: ¡Navi!

Navi: ¡¿Qué?!... ¬¬...

Link: ¬¬... Aquí no termina.

Navi: ¿Eh?

Link: Sigue leyendo.

Navi: ¬.¬... Bla bla bla bla... (Música de Suspenso)... --x... Bla bla bla bla bla bla... Oo?... Bla bla bla... ¬¬x... Estúpido árbol... Bla bla bla bla bla... (Música Angelical)... ... Otra, genial... Bla bla bla bla bla blaaaa bla bla bla... (Música Angelical)... ¿Otra vez?... Bla bla bla bla bla bla... (Música de Suspenso)... (Voltea el papelito)...

Link: Se acabó el papel.

Navi: Ya veo... ¡¡¡¿TANTO HAY QUÉ HACER?!!!

Link: Debemos cumplir su última voluntad.

Navi: ¡¿Y TÚ SERÁS EL HÉROE DE HYRULE?!... ¡¡¡ESTAMOS FRITOS COMO LA MOJARRA FRITA!!!

Link: ¬¬... Vaya Fe que tienes conmigo.

Navi: ¿Y ya todos saben del suceso?

Link: OO!!!... Gulp... ¬¬... No.

Navi: Pues haber cómo le haces, por que Kiko II está justo enfrente de la entrada cuidándola.

Link: Bueno, está dando la espalda, tal vez podamos evadirlo.

Navi: ¬.¬... Sí, claro. ¿Y cómo? Por que la Stone Mask la tienes en Majora's Mask.

Link: ... Ya veremos...

Y así, de vuelta el dúo dinámico, y todo olvidado gracias a Dios... - -Uuuu... Recibieron su segunda misión en esta gran aventura...

Link: (o . o)... ¡¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE A ALGUIEN EXPONER A UN NIÑO TIERNO Y JOVEN COMO YO A ESTA AVENTURA TAN PELIGROSA?!

... Mejor me callo... -.-Uuuu... ¿Podrán evadir a la reencarnación de Kiko? ¿Cómo le darán la noticia fúnebre a los Kokiris? ¿A qué se refería la Reina Ghoma...?... Deku3: o ... ¡Queen!... ¬¬X... ¿... con la verdad que escondía en su ya diminuta cabecita?

Link: - -... OO!!!... ¡Es cierto!... ¡¿A qué se refería?!

Navi: (Se pega la cara con su mano)... Idiota.

¿Podrá el... (Música de Suspenso)... --... "Hombre del Desierto" salir con la suya? ¿Quién será la... (Música Angelical)... "Princesa del Destino"? ¿Por dónde quedará?...

Navi: ¡¡¡YA CIERRA EL PICO Y TERMINA CON ESTO!!!

... Ok... Todo esto y más se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo de "La Paroooooooooooodia de Zeeeeeellldaaaaaaaaaaaaa"...

Link: ¬¬... Y que ya no sea tan tardado en publicar como este.

Sí... -.-u... Trataré... Adios mis queridos lectores... Ciaoito.

P.D. No olviden dejar sus reviews... XD

(Se cierra el telón)


	4. Chapter 4

**LA PARODIA DE ZELDA**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EN BUSCA DE LA... (MÚSICA ANGELICAL)... PRINCESA DEL DESTINO**

**(Se abre el telón)**

**Antes de comenzar con nuestra obra, quisiera darle las gracias al público en general por tener la molestia de leer las ideas locas y estúpidas que llegan a surgir en mi cabeza... XD... Pero lo hago con el afán de entretenerlos y sacarlos de sus momentos insípidos por algo divertido. Gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus reviews, ya que es la espinaca que me da fuerzas para seguir con esta historia. Dialirvi, de parte de Navi, ella dice que estás perdonada...**

**Navi: ¬¬... **

**Zilia... Al contrario... Es un honor para mí poder contar con tu apoyo y tu alegría...**

**Voz: (Burlona)... ¡Ridícula!**

**--u... Bueno... Sin entretenerlos más... ¡¡¡QUE COMIENCE LA OBRA!!!... ...**

**(Se cierra el telón por unos momentos y se abre de nuevo con la escena anterior)**

En el capítulo anterior, nuestro gran héroe y su inseparable amiga...

Navi: Dirás...¬¬... OBLIGADA amiga...

... Ok, ok... Ejem... En el capítulo anterior, nuestro gran héroe y su OBLIGADA amiga, lograron acabar con la alimaña que invadía el interior de GDT. Para desgracia suya, lo hicieron demasiado tarde y estiró la pata antes de tiempo... Una cosa a favor hay qué decir... XD... Ya no nos ensordecerán sus gritos...

Link: ¬¬Xxxx...

Ok, ok... Callome... - -Uuuu... Después de leer el testamento y saber qué hacer (ahorrémonos los sonidos angelicales y de suspenso... :P), tenían qué evadir al problema principal que está justo enfrente de ellos...

Navi: o.o... ¿Alguna idea, engendro?

Link: ... Estoy pensando...

Navi: ¬.¬... ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Link: ¬¬... Calla.

Mientras que, a lo lejos...

Mido: ¬¬... Maldito mocoso, mal nacido... Tenía qué ser el consentido de GDT... Por cierto... No ha dicho nada desde hace tiempo... Oo?...

Link: ...¡Ya sé!

Navi: ¡¿Qué?!

Link: (Apunto de soltar la sopa)... No lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, quién sabe, tal vez... XD...

Navi: ¬¬...

Mido: Sí, y de seguro que quiere impresionar a Saria con su... (Hace caras bobas)... espadita de juguete y su escudo chafo... ¡¡¡Baaaaaaaa!!!

Link: ... ¡Ya sé!

Navi: ¿Qué?

Link: (Igual... XD)... No lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, quién sabe, tal vez...

Navi: Xxx...

Mido: ¬¬... Sí... De seguro le coqueteará y luego se casarán y luego tendrán hijos mientras que yo los ande mirando en medio de la desgracia... n o ,... ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO, LINK!!!

Oo?... ¬.¬u... Neurótico, psicópata...

Link: ...¡Ya sé!

Navi: ¬¬XXXxxx... ¿Qué?

Link: No lo sé, puede ser, a lo...

Navi: (Mega grande)... ¡¡¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR Y PONTE A PENSAR EN SERIO, RENACUAJO DE TERCERA!!!

Link: OO... Sí.

Mido: ¬.¬... ¿Eh?

Ambos: OO... (Se esconden en un arbusto)...

Mido: . ... . ... Oo... u--u... ¬¬... Sí, maldito miserable...

Link: Uf... Eso estuvo cerca.

Navi: Sí, ¡por tus mongoladas!

Link: ¬¬U... --... ¡Eso es!

Navi: ¬¬...

Link: No, es en serio. Nos escondemos aquí y nos escabullimos de él.

Navi: Mmmm... Puede funcionar, es tan birolo que no podrá notar la diferencia.

Los dos levantaron el arbusto, notándose sólo los pies de Link, y caminaron cacho por cacho hasta quedar a un lado de Mido.

Navi: ¿Y ahora?

Link: Necesitamos que se voltee para que no sospeche de un arbusto andante.

Navi: ¿Pero cómo?

Mido: Grumble... grumble... grumble...

Link: Mmmmm... (Nota un gusanito en una ramita)... ¬u¬... Tengo una idea...

Green (La hada de Mido): Oh vamos, Mido...

Mido: BUAAAAJAJAJAJAAAA!!!

Green: Nada de eso va a pasar.

Mido: ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

Green: 99Uuuu... Pues...

Mientras que ellos discutían, Link asoma sus ojos malosos para estirar el brazo con el gusano, ágilmente jaló el tirante del short de Mido y, sin temor alguno, lo dejó caer dentro del mismo.

Mido: TTTT... OO!!!... (Comienza a retorcerse)...

Green: --... Ya le dio la chiripioica...

Mido: ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHH!!!... ¡¡¡ALGO ME CAMINA!!! ¡¡¡QUÍTAMELO!!!... ¡¡¡QUÍTAMEEEELOOOOOOOO!!!

Green: (Se mete)... ¡No te muevas!

En medio del asunto, Link vuelve a levantar el arbusto y aprovechan que les dio la espalda para huir del lugar.

Navi: ¡Lo hiciste, engendro!

Link: -u-... Fue fácil... (Se salen del arbusto y ven a Mido haciendo la danza folklórica)... Ahora, a huirnos...

ZOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCC!!!

Para sorpresa nuestra, un hombre cayó de la nada, desde el cielo, hasta encima del pobre de Link.. --...

Link: ...

Navi??...

Green: (Se sale con fondo triunfante de anime)... ¡Lo tengo!... o...

Gusano: ¬¬...

Mido: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... . ... Oo?...

Sí, Mido se percató que, no muy lejos de él, estaba el ahora trío (dos de ellos) tirados en el suelo.

Mido: ¡Link!... ¬¬... Conque huyendo de mí, ¿eh?

Link: ...

???2: ¡¡¡LINK!!!

Mido: OO?...

A lo lejos se veía Saria, corriendo como loca desquiciada, al ver que un tipo desconocido le había caído encima.

Mido: ¬¬XXXXxxxxxxx... Grumble... grumble...

Saria: ¡¡¡Link!!!... (Hace a un lado al extraño)... ¡¡¡Link, dime algo!!!

Link: u... Los pajaritos que giran en mi cabeza... me hacen tan feliz...

Navi: (Golpea a los pájaros)... ¡¡¡LARGO, ANIMALEJOS!!!

Pájaros: Xx... (Salen volando... ¬¬... Obvio)... ¡El equipo Bird a perdido otra veeeeeeezzzzzz!

Link: Brrrrrrr... Ugh... Saria... UGGGGG!!!

Saria: (Lo abraza mega fuerte)... ¡Tenía miedo!

Mido: ÒÓXxxxxxxxxx...

Green: ...

Link: Saria... X.x... Me ahogo...

Navi: ¬¬... ¡Qué asco!

???: Y por lo que veo, nadie se preocupará por mí.

Todos voltearon a ver el origen de la voz, para encontrarse con un muchacho de unos 15 años, alto y de cabello negro y semi largo, ojos marrones y un traje negro estilo dark... XD...

Todos: OO???????

???: ¬¬... ¡¿Qué miran?!

Todos: OO???????

Saria: Bueno... ... (En la mano derecha tenía un vaso con agua para animar a Link... XP, y lo lanza)...

Mido: SPLAAASSSHHHHHH!!!... ¬¬uuuuu...

Saria: P... Ups... Como decía... Caíste del cielo... Eso es algo raro como para no dejarte de ver.

???: Yo... caer del cielo... Debe ser una...

Al fin recapacitó y reconoció a los personajes... -.-u...

???: OO... Sa... Sa... Sa...

Navi: (Burlona con fastidio)... ¡Sa sa sa sa sa sa sa!... ¡¡¡DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!

???: ... ¡¡¡SARIA!!!

Saria: OO?... ¿Me conoces?

???: (Mira a su izquierda)... ¡¡¡LINK!!!... (Mira a la hada)... ¡¡¡NAVI!!!

Mido: (Pose importante)... Ejejejejem...

???: ...¡¿PERO CÓMO?!

Mido: OO!!!... ¡Oye, no me ignores!... ¬¬...

???: Pero... se supone... ustedes...

Green: Bien que los conoces, pero...

Navi: ¡¡¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ?!!!

???: --... No tiene caso...

Saria: Al menos dinos de qué parte de Hyrule eres.

???: Oo?... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?... ¿Qué acaso...?... (Se toca las orejas, notando que las tiene igual que ellos)... OO... AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Todos: ..?...

???: ¡Mis orejas! ¡Son de elfo!

Todos: ¿Elfo?

???: (Corre como loco desquiciado)... ¡No es posible! ¡¿Cómo rayos?!... (Con cara de loco desesperado los mira)...

Todos: OO...

???: ¡¿En qué van?!

Todos: OO... ¡¿Qué?!

???: ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?!

Link: ... Bueno... (Lanza la semilla deku)... ZAZ!!!

Mido: ¬x...

Link: Acabamos de matar a la Reina Ghoma.

Deku3: o ... ¡Queen!

Navi: Y GDT estiró la pata.

Saria: ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!

Mido: ¡¡¡¿QUE QUE QUÉEEEEEE?!!!

Link: ¬¬...

Navi: ... Ups... -.-...

???: ... Uf... Entonces no me tocó hablar con el roble reseco.

Link: ¡Oye!... ¬¬XXXXXxxxxxx...

Navi: ¡¡¡¿PERO QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ?!!!

???: (Cara tétrica)... ¡Tu peor pesadilla!

Todos: Oo?

???: -.-... Soy Clow.

Todos: ¿Clow?

Se han de preguntar, "¿Por qué pone mucho a este personaje?"... Razón No. 1: No resisto los ojos de borrego moribundo... --U... Razón No. 2: Tendrá una perfecta pareja... XD...

Clow: --... Clow Ryusaki.

Navi: ¿Ryusaki?... Prrrrrrr... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Clow: ¬¬... ¿De qué te ries?

Navi: (Burlona)... Ryusaki... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Clow: o ... ¡¡¡¿CUÁL ES LA RISA?!!!

Navi: Nada... Sólo que en español te llamarías Clow "Manto de Dragón"... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Todos: ¿Qué?

Navi: (Más burlona)... El niño chiquito necesita de su mantita de dragón... (Se cae al suelo)... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Clow: ¬¬Xxxxxx... Al menos sabes el significado de Clow...

Navi: (Agarra aire y se limpia las lágrimas)... No... "Bebito con mantita de dragón"... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ZOOOOOOCCCCCCCC!!! Y MEGA ZOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCC!!!

OO... A la velocidad de la luz, logró quitarle una vara deku a Link (dejándolo aterrado por su agilidad) y le dio unos mega guamazos a la pobre hada.

Clow: -.-... De mí nadie se ríe... (Se rompe la vara)...

Resto: (Un paso atrás)... Gulp...

Link: (En secreto)... 7... Saria, éste está neurótico.

Saria: (Igual)... ... Más que neurótico, está loco.

Mido: (Igual)... o.o... Más que loco, es un psicópata.

Navi: (En el suelo)... Tsssssssss -- Sonido de aplastado... XX...

Clow: Bueno... ¿A dónde ibas?

Link: OO... (Nervioso)... Emmm... Este... Yo... Bueno...

Clow: ¬¬...

Link: ... Apenas íbamos a salir para buscar a la (Música Angelical)... ¬¬... Princesa del Destino.

Clow: OO!!!... ¡CON ZELDA!... ¡Ah no!... Sufrir con esa mocosa mimada en mi fic es suficiente... Soportarla en el fic de mi hermana es tolerable... ¡¡¡PERO VOLVER A AGUANTARLA EN OTRO FIC DE MI HERMANA Y SOBRE UNA PARODIA NO ES ACEPTABLE!!!

Todos: ..

Clow: --... Yo renuncio.

(Ojos de borrego moribundo)... Por favor, hermanito... Al menos llévalos hasta el castillo... (Crecen los ojos)... ¿Siiiiiiiiiii?

Clow: ... ... Está bien.

WIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Clow: Pero llegando me marcho.

Sí, lo prometo.

Clow: Bien... --...

Saria: ..u... Debe estar loca la narradora para dejarte con ese... oO... individuo.

Link: Saria... ¬¬... La narradora está loca.

Greene (La hada de Saria): oo...

Navi: (Igual)... Tsssssssssss... Xx...

Link: (La levanta de las alas)... Bien... --... ¿Nos guiarás?

Clow: ¬¬... Sólo por que eres el favorito de mi hermana.

Link: Oo?

Navi: Tsssssssssssssss... xX...

-///-... Ok... El grupo caminaron hacia la salida, Mido decidió quedarse ya que no quería terminar igual o peor que la hada noqueada. Al llegar al tunel, Saria se acerca al jovencito para decirle unas cuantas palabras...

Saria: Entonces... ¿Te vas?

Clow: ¿Qué no ves?... --...

Link: ¬¬... Tengo qué irme, el destino de Hyrule depende de mí.

Saria: Bien... u.u,... Antes de que te vayas, quiero entregarte esto...

Link: Pero, Saria... Es tu ocarina...

Saria: ;;... Sí... (Traga saliva)... Quédatela...

Link: ... ¿Saria?

Saria: TTTT... ¡Adios!... (Se la entrega y corre como loca desquiciada)... BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Clow: ¬.¬u...

Link: ... Saria...

Clow: --... Bien, se hace noche. Debemos irnos si no queremos pelear con los stalchields.

Link: ¿Stal-qué?

Navi: ... Stalchields: Pequeños esqueletos guerreros que te atacan en la noche si estás fuera del caminito en el campo de Hyrule... (Cantando)... Por un caminiiiiitooooo yo te fuí a buscaaaaaar muuuuyyyy lejos te busquéeeeee y al fin yo te encontréeeeeeeeeee... Xx...

Link: ... Entiendo... creo... ¬.¬...

Clow: Andando.

Finalmente cruzaron el tunel y al momento de salir...

Link: OoO... WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!

El hermoso día en las afueras del Bosque Kokiri, contemplando el hermoso paisaje, escuchando a lo lejos el recorrer de las aguas del riachuelo un fresco aroma a hierbas (muy diferentes al del bosque)...

Link: Es hermoso...

Navi: Sí que lo es...

Link: OO!!!... ¡Navi!... Despertaste.

Navi: Ouch... De puro milagro... (Va con Clow)... ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME GOLPEAS DE ESA FORMA, ANIMAL?!!!

Clow: --... Tú empezaste.

Navi: (Se retaya en su cara)... Urrrrgggggg!!!... (Ojos fulminantes)...

Clow: ÒÓ... (Ojos fulminantes)...

Link: OO... ¬.¬... Algo me dice que estaré en problemas... ...

OO... Cielos... Hasta chispas se ven entre ellos...

Navi: ... Me caes bien.

Clow: ... Eres desafiante, me agradas.

Navi: ... ¿Nos hacemos compañeros de viaje?

Clow: ... ¿Por qué no?

Link: OO... (Cayendo a un abismo negro al estilo anime)... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"... ... Estoy frito como la mojarra frita.

No... No piensen mal... Ellos no se enamoraron, sólo... ... .U... Son un buen equipo...

Link: Para martirizarme... ;;...

... Lo siento, Link... Pero así dice esto... TTTT...

Link: ...

Navi: ¬u¬... Buena idea... 7 :)... (En secreto)... ¿Lo martirizamos?

Clow: :)... ¿Por qué no?

TTTT... ¡¡¡PERDÓNAME, LINK!!!...

Ambos: Jujujujujujujujujujujujuju...

Link: --u... Oo... ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Ambos: ¿Eh?

El trío voltean a su derecha y se percatan de que un enorme Peahat se acercaba rápidamente con sus navajas giratorias... oO...

Trío: ... ¡¡¡Corran por sus vidas!!!... PICHUM!!!

Corrieron y corrieron y volvieron a correr, pero esa cosa no se detenía y, aunque en el juego se regresaba a su sitio cuando andabas fuera de alcance, éste le valía Wilson y los correteaba como si el demonio correteara sus vidas... -.-u...

Link: ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

Clow: ¡Navi es la experta!

Navi: o ... ¡Tienen qué pegarle al pico que está debajo de él!

Ambos: ¡El pico!... (Sólo se empalidizan al ver que está rodeado por las navajas)... OO... --...

Link: ¡Tiene qué haber una salida!

Todos medio le pensaban, pues traerlos a la carrera no les permitía concentrarse, hasta que a Clow se le ocurrió una idea...

Clow: ¡Las navajas sólo están al frente de su enemigo!

Link: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Clow: ¡Necesitamos una carnada!

Link: Eso temía... U...

Navi: ¡Y ya sé quién será la carnada perfecta!

Momentos después...

Clow: (Aún echando ganas)... ¡Ahora, Link!

Link: o ... ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Deku3: o ... ¡Queen!

Link: ¡Oye, tú!... (La cosa se para)... ¡Aquí estoy!... (Gestos de burla)... ¡A que no me alcanzas, perdedor!

Peahat: XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx... (Va a toda... máquina)...

Link: OO... PICHUM!!!!!!

Mientras que esa cosa lo perseguía, Clow por fin pudo frenarle a sus patas.

Clow: ... ¡¡¡Corre, corrre, corre corre!!!

Ahora Clow perseguía a la cosa, sacando la espada de... ¿Link?... Oo?... ¬¬u... ¡Qué mañoso!... Para cortarle el pico que le salía.

Link: !!!!!!!!!!!!... ¡Me alcanza!

OO... Cuando la cosa estaba por rebanarle su espaldita...;;... El semi rugido de eso comenzó a resonar para seguir después una gran explosión.

PATRUUUUMMMMMMM!!!... (Estilo bomba atómica)

Clow: -.-... (Se sopla el fleco con estilo)... Fue fácil.

Link: ... (Flameado)... Fácil para tí.

Navi: n.n... Eres lo máximo.

Link: Xx... Ayúdame, narradora...

TTTT... Eso yo quisiera... TUUUUUUUU TULUUUUUUUUUU TURURUUUUUUUUUU TULUUUUUUUUUUU... Oo?... Disculpen, mi celu... Hiyto... ¡Miyamoto-san!... ¿Aja?... ¿Una sorpresa?... ¡¿Para mí?!... ¡¿SOBRE LINK?!... n.n... "¡De seguro me consiguió una cita romántica con Link y me pedirá la mano!"... ... (Se oye un grito del celu)... OO!!!... Oh, disculpa, señor... XD... ¿Será algo tardada la sorpresa?... ... No importa, esperaré los preparativos...Oh, no. Nada... No hablo de nada... 9u9...

Link: ¬¬... Narradora...

... En fin... XD... Después de acabar con la segunda alimaña, emprendieron nuevamente su camino. Desgraciadamente, no encontraron un ride hacia el castillo (ya que Talon se quedó bien dormido en el camino... u.uU) y se tuvieron qué ir a pata. Por lo mismo, a medio camino se ocultó el sol y la luna hizo aparición...

Navi: ¬¬U... Y no sólo eso...

CRASH CRASH CRAAAASSHHH...

Link: OO... o ... ¡STALCHIELDS!

Un trío de ellos correteaban al pobre elfillo, mientras que otros dos intentaban atrapar a la hada y un trío más... Ehm... Bueno... No hacían nada, sólo miraban... U...

Link: ¡AUXILIO!

Navi: --... ¡Cobardete de primera!

Link: ¬¬... Mira el burro hablando de orejas.

Clow: No seas tarado, usa tu espada.

Link: ... ¡Tú la tienes!

Clow: ... (Mira si cinturón, estando bien acomodadita)... --... Es cierto.

Link: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Trío Stalchieds (Los que no hacen nada): ¡¡¡ GOOOOOOOO STALCHIEDS!!! ¡¡¡GOOOOOOOO STALCHIEDS!!!

Duo Stalchieds: ¡Atrápala!... ¡Con ella completamos la colección!... ¡Y es Shine!... ¡Un ojo diferente de color que el otro... WOW!!!

Navi: o ... ¡¡¡AYÚDANME O SOCÓRRENME!!!

Clow: -.-u... ¿Por qué no se ponen en el caminito?

Ambos: ¡¿Qué?!

Clow: Si están ahí no los atacarán.

Los dos se sacaron de onda, pero "el miedo no anda en burro" y luego luego hicieron caso. Tal y como se predijo, en el momento de pisar el caminito, los stalchieds desaparecieron.

Stalchied1: Amargado... (Se entierra)

Stalchied2: ¬¬... Aguafiestas... (Igual)

Stalchied3: ¡Púdrete!... (Se le cae un brazo)... ¬¬... (Se entierra)

Stalchied4: I love you... (Igual)

Trío: Oo????...

Stalchied5: (Enseña la lengua)... Tarado... (Igual)

Trío Flojo Stalchied: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!... (Igual)

Link: Uffff... (Agarra aire)... Gracias, Clow.

Clow: -.-...

Navi: ... OO... ¡Oye!... ¬¬... ¿Y a tí por qué no te atacaron?

Clow: Uno... Soy más alto que ellos...

Link: ... Buen punto.

Clow: Dos... Imponencia.

Navi: ¬¬X... Eso ni te la creíste tú.

Clow: ¡Calla!

--UUUuuuu... Bueno, después del "pequeño" percance, siguieron el caminito... Pero al llegar, presentaron un pequeñito problema...

Link: OO... ¡No hay caminito hacia la entrada del castillo!

Clow: -.-u... Sin mencionar que el puente está elevado.

Navi: ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Clow: Eso lo arreglan ustedes, yo me largo.

Link: ¡¿Qué?!

Clow: Fue un trato, yo te llevo al castillo y ustedes me dejarán en paz.

Ejem... Prácticamente debería ser así...

Clow: ¬¬...

... ... Pero no especificaste hasta qué punto del castillo se rompería el trato.

Link: O sea que...

Que él estará con ustedes... Hasta el patio trasero del castillo.

Clow ¡¡¡¿QUE QUE QUÉEEEEEEEE?!!!... (Va con la narradora... OO)... Hermanita, quedamos en que YO no iba a ver a esa mocosa mimada de tercera.

Lo sé, lo sé y no la verás... Sólo llévalo hasta el patio y después te largas a donde quieras... (Ojos de perro llorosos)... Plis...

Clow: XXXXXXxxxxxxxx... ¡Och!... ¡Está bien!... Pero sólo eso Y me largo.

... Ok, ok...

Link: Bueno... ¿Cómo entramos?

Navi: Uy... ¿Qué tal si Clow invoca sus poderes oscuros para convertirse en un vapor negro y atravesar la plataforma, matar de un susto al guardia y después que baje la plataforma y así poder entrar sin problemas?

Clow: o.o?... ¿Cómo sabías eso?

Navi: ... Lo dije irónicamente... --Uuu...

Clow: Bien, es un buen plan... Extrañamente... Lo haré...

Clow, se colocó enfrente del pozo para invocar sus poderes oscuros y... Bueno... Ya Navi dijo el rollo... El caso es que una neblina densa y activa salía de los pies de Clow...

Ambos: Giuc!!!

No, no son sus pies... Es su poder...

Ambos: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...

Los ojos de Clow se tornaban a unos de color rojo y alzó su mano para invocarlo...

Clow: Neblina...

KI KIRI KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Clow: OO... Oh oh...

ZAZ!!!

-.-u... La plataforma cayó de sopetón, y para colmo, encima del pobre hombre del cielo.

Clow: (Se ve su brazo, nada más)... Help...me...

Link: ¡Wow!... o... ¡Descubrí una melodía mágica!

Clow... Al escuchar tal aclamación... De quién sabe dónde rayos logró sacar las fuerzas para dar un tremendo salto hacia él, elevando el puente nuevamente.

Clow: (Ojos llamarados)... ¡¿Cómo rayos...?!... ZAZ!!!

Navi: -.-ux... ¿Así vamos a estar todo el día?

Clow: (De nuevo... u)... Ouch...

Navi: ¿O vamos a entrar de una buena vez?

Al fin entraron al pueblo...

Link: ... ¡Qué...!... PAZZZ!!!

Señor: A un lado, mocoso.

Link: (En el suelo)... Xx...

Navi: Cuanta chusma... ¬¬...

Clow: Ni intenten separarse por que... (Nota que está solo)... XXXXXXxxxxxxxx...

Así, cada quien andaba en su rumbo: Link bobeando y probando cada bocado que se le ponía encima mientras que los vendedores creían que estaba aminerado y que al final de todo les pagaría, Navi trataba de buscar al pequeño entre la chusma alborotada y Clow... ... Bueno... ... Se topó con quien menos deseaba encontrarse...

Clow: (La mira)... "No-puede-ser"... ¬¬XXXXxxxx...

Zelda: ... ¿Qué tanto me observas?

???: ¡Oye, tú!

Ambos???

Uno de los vendedores, al ver que Link se iba tan campante, lo detuvo para reclamar lo suyo.

Vendedor1: Que no se te olvide pagarnos, niño.

Link: ... Gulp... (No precisamente de miedo)... ¿Pagar?

Vendedor2: No te hagas el idiota... ¿Tienes dinero, sí o no?

Link: ¿Dinero? ¿Qué es eso?

Vendedores: ...

Sí, para ellos se les vino el mundo encima, y no tardaron mucho en enrabiarse y demandar al pobre elfo cachorro... U...

Vendedor3: ¡Pues no te irás de aquí si no nos pagas!

Clow: --... Oh, rayos...

Zelda: ¿Lo conoces?

Clow: ... ¡Qué te importa!

Zelda: ¬¬... Grosero.

Vendedor1: ¡O dennos algo de valor!... (Comienza a sacudirlo)... ¡Vamos, no puedes ser un pobrete de quinta!

Link: ... ¡Ya suéltenme!... (Se cae algo de su bolsillo)... OO... Oh oh...

Vendedor1: ¿Qué es eso?... (Deja caer a Link de porrazo y levanta el objeto)..

Link: xX...

Vendedor2: Parece una hermosa gema verde.

Vendedor1: Debe ser muy valiosa.

Clow: (Se pega la frente)... Idiota.

Zelda: "¿Será...?"

Link: Brrrrr... ¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!

Vendedor3: Olvídalo, con esto nos pagarás todo lo tragado, niño.

Link: (Ojos llorosos)... Pero es de alguien muy especial.

Trío Vendedores: Mmmmmmmm... ¡¡¡NAH!!!

???: ¡Yo les pago!

Todos: Oo???...

Zelda: Aquí tienen... (Arroja algo)...

Vendedores: OO!!!... ¡¡¡UNA RUPIA CON VALOR A 200!!!

Mientras que ellos se peleaban por tenerla, a escondidas es jalado Link por Zelda y lo lleva a donde se encontraba Clow.

Zelda: Uf... Estuvo cerca.

Link: Sí... Gracias... ZOC!!!... x.x... Brrr... ¡¿Por qué rayos me golpeas, Clow?!

Clow: Por idiota.

Link: ¡¿Qué?!

Clow: Sólo a tí se te ocurre a sabiendas que no tenemos dinero para nada.

Navi: (Forrada de billetes)... o... ¡Me saqué la lotería!

Clow: ... Ok... No teníamos dinero... ¡¡¡PERO DEBISTE ESPERAR!!!

Link: ... OO... ¿Y la piedra?

Zelda: ... OO... ... Ups.

Clow: ¡¿Olvidaron recogerla?!

Navi: ¡Idiotas!

Link: Creo que... tendremos qué ir por ella.

Zelda: Será algo difícil... (Señala el lugar de los hechos)... Miren.

Los vendedores... Al tener dos grandes objetos de valor... Levantaron sus tiendas y se encerraron al edificio que estaba atrás de ellos, colocando una barricada, una puerta super druper gruesa, una cerca de púas, un pozo de agua con cocodrilos y tiburones hambrientos con anguilas eléctricas y un letrerito que decía: ¡LARGO!

Link: OO... Estamos fritos como la mojarra frita.

Clow Tendremos qué armar un plan.

Zelda: Bueno... ... OO... ... ¡ADIOS!... PICHUM!!!

Navi: ¡OYE, NO NOS DEJES CONESTO!... n ... ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS INVOLUCRADA!

???: ¿Quién está involucrada?

Trío: OO... (Miran lentamente)...

Impa: ¿No han visto a una pequeña campirana de cabellos rubios que andaba paseando por aquí?

Link: ¿Se refiere a una niña de edad aproximada a la mía, que usa trenzas, un vestido muy bonito campirano y que es muy hermosa, de ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve misma?

Voz: (Burlona)... ¡Ridículo!

Impa: ... Sí, ¿la haz visto?

Link: (A punto de soltar la sopa)... No.

Trío: (Caen de espalda)...

Impa: - -Ux... Bueno, gracias. Si la llegaran a ver, díganle que la busco.

Link: ¿De parte de quién?

Impa: De Impa.

Link: Ok, yo le paso el recado.

Impa???

Navi: (Le da un codazo a Link)...

Link: Ugh!... T-T... Cuando la llegue a ver, señora.

Impa: ... Gracias... (Mira a Clow)...

Clow: ¬¬... ¡¿Qué miras?!

Link: Clow, no seas descortés con... ... ... Oo?

Sí, la ladina se había había desaparecido...

Clow: (Para sí mismo)... Odio que haga eso.

Link: ¿Y qué onda con Zelda?

Navi: Deja a la cobardete de quinta.

???: ¡No soy cobardete!

Ambos: AAAAHHHHH!!!

Zelda: Sólo era... precaución.

Link: OmO... Cielos, eres igual de misteriosa que Impa.

Zelda: ¡¿Habló con...?!... Es decir... ¿Quién es Impa?

Navi: Una ladina que te busca... ¬¬

Zelda: ... ¿En serio?

Clow: Suelta la sopa de una buena vez.

Zelda: ... ¿De qué hablas?

Clow: De que en realidad eres...

Link: ¡No hay moros en la costa!... (Se ve la chusma hasta por reventar)

Navi: ¬¬... ¿Cómo que no hay?

Link: XD... Era para que dejaran de pelear... ZOC!!!... X.x...

Clow: - -Xxxxx... (Vara quebrada)...

Zelda: OO... (Da un paso atrás)...

Navi: n.n...

Link: Xx...

Clow: Bueno... (El barrio se aleja)... - -U... Tendremos qué esperar a que anochezca.

Navi: O si no hubieras sido tan neurótico y no lo hubieras noqueado, hubiera tocado esa "misteriosa" melodía y haría todo de noche y así nos dejara la chusma en paz y solos y así hubiéramos podido esquivar la chibi mini nano fortaleza para tomar la Emerald Kokiri.

Clow: ... Cierto.

Zelda: ¿Qué melodia?

Navi: Una que no conoces, enana.

Zelda: ¬¬...

Clow Entonces, tendremos qué hacer un plan mientras.

Zelda: ¿Y Link?

Link: Xx...

Clow: --... Dejemos que repose...

Navi: Además, comió como un cerdo.

Zelda: Buen punto.

Navi: Por cierto... ¡¿Quién rayos eres?!

Zelda: OO... Ehm... Bueno... Yo... Este... Pues... (Choca dedos índice)... ... Zelda...

Chusma: (Detienen su actividad y la miran)... OO...

Zelda: ... No la princesa de Hyrule, no es la única que se llama así.

Chusma: Aaaaaaahhhhh... (Siguen con su onda)...

Clow: --UUUuu... No puede ser que se tragaron ese cuento.

Link: Oo?... ¿Desde cuándo los cuentos son comestibles?

Navi: (Se pega la frente)... Idiota.

Clow: Oo… ¿A qué hora despertaste?

Link: XD…

Navi: Oooooooooooooooooooooooookeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… ¿A qué hora hacemos el plan?

Clow: En este momento…

Unas horas después… XD…

Link: ¬¬U… Ese plan es ridículo, además… . … ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Clow: Por que eres el indicado.

Link: ¡¿Pero qué no recuerdan que yo fui la víctima de todo esto?!

Navi: He ahí el punto.

Link: …………………………… No es justo.

Zelda: U… Si la quieres recuperar, debes hacerlo.

Link: ¬¬X… Si no me hubieras jalado en ese momento, la hubiera tomado.

Zelda: ¬¬X… Si no fuera por mí, ahorita estarías hipotecado.

Navi: UUuuuuuuuuuy… Batalla de enamorados.

Clow: -.-… Del odio nace el amor.

Ambos: (Discutiendo)… OO!!!... … o … ¡Cierren la boca!

Navi: ¡Oblíguenme!

ZAZ!!!

Link: -.-… (Vara rota)…

Navi: ………………………….. Engendro………………………. Xx…

Clow: Bueno… (El público se aleja)… - -XXxxuuu… El caso es que debes hacerlo y punto.

Link: ¿Pero qué haremos en lo que queda de tiempo? Falta mucho para la noche.

Clow: ¬¬Xxx… Pues podrías tocar la…

Zelda: non… ¡Juegos!

Clow: ¡¿Cómo que…?!

Zelda: ¡Vamos, Link!

Link: (Jalado)… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Clow: n o … ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ, ENGENDROS DEL…!

Navi: ... (Cantando)… Corre corre corre por el boulevard… Corre corre corre que te alcanzarán… Corre corre corre por el boulevard… Corre corre corre que te alcanzarán… Xx…

Clow: --… Perfecto.

Y así fue como la prin… Es decir… La niña Zelda sacó a Link para que jugaran en todos los juegos que hay en el mercado y pueblo de Hyrule. Clow, por otra parte, la bilis estaba a punto de reventarse por los corajes que estaba haciendo…

Clow: ¡HERMANA, TRAIDORA! ¡DIJISTE QUE NO ME TOPARÍA CON ELLA!

OO… ¬.¬… No me culpes, así lo quizo el Sr. Miyamoto… Además… nun… Me va a dar una sorpresa…

Clow: XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx…

Por otro lado, Navi estaba tratando de seguir el paso de los dos niños azucarados (pues comieron algodón de azúcar, palomitas de maíz, chocolates, caramelos, bebidas endulzadas, paletas, malvaviscos, helados, etc., etc., etc.)

En el juego de los Bombchus…

Zelda: Oye, Link…

Link: ¿Sí?

Zelda: ¿Cómo crees que sea la princesa?

¬¬… Pregunta hipotética…

Link: Pues… A veces siento que es muy bonita como tú y que se viste muy refinadamente, con modales impecable y muy elegante…

Zelda: n.n… ¿Eso crees?

Link: Pero hay otras veces que pienso que es fea…

Zelda: nO.On…

Link: … Sucia…

Zelda: n--nXxxx…

Link: …………………….. Y gorda………………..

Zelda: XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

Ok… Eso fue suficiente para que la jovencita soltara sin querer el bombchu, dirigiéndose en ves del blanco a Link…

KATAPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!

Zelda: OO… ¡Oh, diosas!... ¡Lo lamento, Link!

Link: (Flameado e incinerado)… Pujá!!!... ... No hay problema…

¿Podrán ahora el… Uno… dos… tres………………. Cuarteto dinámico llegar vivos a la media noche? ¿Podrán conseguir la Emerald Kokiri sin problema alguno?... Francamente, lo dudo… ¬¬… ¿Cumpliré la promesa y Clow será libre del mandato de Miyamoto? ¿Impa encontrará a la niña perdida? ¿Pondré intervenciones musicales en el siguiente cap? ¿Algún día sabremos cuál es la melodía misteriosa que hizo de día en un santiamén? … Creo que todos sabemos, pero ellos no… XD… ¿Algún día sabremos cuál es la razón de la venganza de Miyamoto?... ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas a lo menso?... Todas las respuestas aquí, en el siguiente capítulo de: LAAAAAAAAAAA PARODIA DE ZELDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!... Ciaoito y que los mosquitos no les piquen… ;)…

**(Se cierra el telón)**

**P.D. Gracias por los reviews y afortunada la persona que dijo zar-fa-ca-fa en el último review por que Navi no la encontró, además… ¬.¬… El shock anterior la dejó medio taris… XD… No olviden dejar sus reviews y brindarme algunas ideas… Jejejejejejeje… Ciaoito.**

**P.D. Hasta ahora respondo… ¿Cuál video viste de la parodia?... El de Navi histérica o del Regreso de Ganon?... XD… Ciaoito.**


	5. Chapter 5

Link: (Camina por el pasillo, cantando)… Había una vez un fiquis chiquitito… Había una vez un chiquitito fiquis… Había una vez un fiquis chiquitito… Que no podía, que no podía ni avanzaaaaaaaaaaaaaar… Pasaron 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 semanas… Pasaron 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 semanas… Pasaron 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 semanas… ¡Que no podía, que no podía ni avanzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

**ZOC!!!**

Navi: (o o o)… ¡¿Qué rayos haces cantando a lo menso?! ¡La obra está por comenzar!

Link: Xx… ¿Y era necesario eso?

**CUASH!!!**

No. 1: (Parado encima de Link)… ¡A sus lugares, ¿qué no ven que yo vivo de mi público?! ¡Dense prisa que ya los quiero oír decir: "¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!"!

**PUM!!!**

No. 3: (Encima de Link y No. 1)… 0… ¡Güero, tu turno!... ………. Oo!!!... … …

No. 4: - -XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…

Navi: -.-Ux…

Link: xx… ¡Quítense, por favor!

No. 1: ... Se los ruego.

**PUF!!!**

Wobbuffet: Wooooooooooooooobbuffet!!!

Shineko: 0… Shine-shine!!!

**¡SALVEMOS LA PIEDRA!**

En el capítulo anterior, los niños se atrevieron a volarse la autoridad mayor del nuevo compañero (ahora, cuarteto dinámico), mientras que éste se quedó haciendo la bilis de su vida en un rincón oscuro y solitario…

Clow: (o o o)… ¡¡¡MALDITOS RENACUAJOS, ENGENDROS DEL MAL!!! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN, QUE YA ES NOCHE?!

Mientras, en el juego del tesoro…

Pirata (entre comillas… ¬¬u): Jar!... Así es.

Link: oo… No se oyó muy simple el juego.

Zelda: Oh, por favor… n.n… Hazlo por mí.

Link: /// …………………….. ... Está bien…

Mientras Navi…

Navi: (Con detector de niños)… X… Malditos engendros, me las pagarán cuando los encuentre… PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI... (No, nadie se anda haciendo del baño, la máquina se alocó… XD)… OO!!!... (Apunta a una puerta)… ¡Aja!... ZOC!!!... ¡LOS ENCONTRÉ, GUSA… nos!

Al parecer, la haducha se topó con un preocupado esposo, a lado de su mujer haciendo lo suyo del milagro de la vida mientras que una señora fea y regordete se encontraba a la altura de las piernas de la señora.

Navi: OO…

Esposo: ..?!... ¡¿Quién eres tú?!... (Se oyen llantos de bebé)… !!!... n u ,n… ¡¡¡YA SOY PAPÁ!!!

Navi: OO… PAS!!!... ... ¡Qué horror!

De vuelta al juego…

Pirata: Jar!... u.ú… Qué mal, no eres bueno.

Link: x… o … ¡Me rindo!

Zelda: ¡Oh, solo una vez más!

Link: Zelda... ¬¬... Ya intenté 700 veces.

Zelda: U… Pero la 701° es la vencida.

Link: ¬¬U… Eso dijiste en la 500° intento.

Zelda: XD… Sólo uno y ya.

Link: U… Ok.

Vaya poder de convencimiento… oo… En fin… Lo bueno de todo esto, es que ya se sabía de memoria las movidas del juego, por lo que, ya sin ninguna dificultad, pudo llegar hasta el cofre de oro ganador.

Link: … Es un milagro…

¬¬UUUuuuu… Y vaya que lo es…

Link: ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!... ¡LOGRÉ LLEGAR A LA META!!!

Pikachu: ¡Pi-pikachu!... v.…

Link: -u-… Y ahora, veamos qué hay dentro del cofre de oro ganador…

Tululu Tulu Tulu Tulu Tololo Tololo Tololo… TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN… "¡¡¡CONSEGUISTE UN CUARTO DE CORAZÓN!!!"

YYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH!!!

Link: oO?... o … ¡¿Tanto show para esto?!... ¿Y para qué sirve?... oO?...

Voz: ¡¡¡UN CONTENEDOR!!!

Link: oO?... … … oO… Oh no.

Voces: …………….. ¡¡¡A ÉL!!!

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, toda la horda de Smash Bros. Melee se arrojó contra el pobre elfo cachorro… -.-u…

Fox: 0… ¡¡¡ES MÍO!!!... BATAZO!!!... Uuuuuuuuoooooooooooohhhhhhh!!!

Ness: ¡Lo tengo!... PATADA!!!... Uo uo uo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Kirby: … ¡Mío!... FALCON'S PUNCH!!!... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!

C. Falcon: -.-… La victoria es mía… CABEZASO!!!... Uuuuuuuoooooohhhhhh!!!

Luigi: ¡Mario and Luigi… No. 1!... SHADOW'S BALL!!!... Ahahahahahaaaaahhh!!!

Por fuera…

**PUM!!! CUASH!!! CRASH!!! CUAM!!! WINIAAAAWWWW!!! ZOC!!! PUM!!!**

Pirata: Jar!... ¿Qué ocurre?

Zelda: ..?... Lo ignoro, señor.

Por dentro…

Mewtwo: Jujujujujujujujuju… SARTENAZO!!!... UUuuuuuhhhh Oooooooooohhh!!!

Peach: 0… All right!!!... METRÓNOMO!!!... Oooooohhhh Aaaahhhhhhh!!!

Jiggly-Puff: … ¡Jiggly-Puff!... MAZASO!!!... Jiggly-Puuuuuuuuuuuffff!!!

Mr. Game&Watch: 0… Click click!!!... APLASTÓN!!!... Click click click!!!

Por fuera…

**PUM!!! CUASH!!! CRASH!!! CUAM!!! WINIAAAAWWWW!!! ZOC!!! PUM!!!**

Pirata: oo?... Jar?

Zelda: ..?...

Por dentro…

Bowser: Grrrruuuuuaaaaaauuuuuurrrrr!!!... DIN'S FIRE!!!... Grruuuuuaaaaaarrrrr!!!

Zelda Adulta: -.-… (Hace su fighter stance)… ESPADAZO!!!... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Marth: Gñia… -.-… Niri ka tirini… (Lo sé…¬¬… Eso no dice en japonés, pero no alcanzo a entender lo que dice… U)… OTRO ESPADAZO!!!... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Link Adulto: o … ¡Miserable! ¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE GOLPEAR A UNA PRINCESA DE ESA FORMA?!

Voz2: De la misma forma que yo lo haré…

Link Adulto: Oo?... … ESPADAZO CON FUEGO!!!... Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggg!!!

Roy: -.-… Nadie manda a volar a nuestro príncipe y amigo…

Por fuera…

**PUM!!! CUASH!!! CRASH!!! CUAM!!! WINIAAAAWWWW!!! ZOC!!! PUM!!!**

Zelda: ..u… ¿Seguro que no tenía trampas el juego?

Pirata: Jar… Seguro.

Por dentro…

Roy: - -… PILDORAZO!!!... Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh Oooooooooooooohhhhhh!!!

Dr. Mario: Mama mía… … DOBLE PATADA!!!... Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Falco: Ja!... ¡Lo tengo!... MANOTAZO!!!... Uuuuuoooooooooooooohhhhhhh!!!

DK: Unga unga unga… Yo… Tener… Corazón… HUEVAZO!!!... Ungaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Yoshi: 0… ¡Yoshi!

Por fuera…

**PUM!!! CUASH!!! CRASH!!! CUAM!!! WINIAAAAWWWW!!! ZOC!!! PUM!!!**

Ambos: ..????????...

Por dentro…

Yoshi: (Está por llevarse el cuarto de corazón)… DOBLE MAZASO!!!... Auauauauauauauauauauauau!!!

Ice Climbers: Yiah!!!... (Alzan mazos)… THUNDER… THUNDER… THUNDER… THUNDER CATS… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!...

(Se raya disco)… ¡¡¡ÉPALE!!!… ¡¡¡SE EQUIVOCARON DE ONOMATOPEYA!!!

Johnny Bravo: Mu ja já… (interprétese sus poses machistas)… Lo siento, nena… Mu ja já… (En esas poses cambió el disco por el correcto)…

Ice Climbers: oO?... THUNDER!!!... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Pichu: .… ¡Pi-chu!... (Se revuelca en el piso)… YIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!... Pi-chu pi… chu!!!

Mario: ;)… Here we go!!!... CAÑONAZO!!!... AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Samus: (Desquiciada)… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Por fuera…

**PUM!!! CUASH!!! CRASH!!! CUAM!!! WINIAAAAWWWW!!! ZOC!!! PUM!!!**

Zelda: ..… Mejor vayamos a ver.

Pirata: Jar!... Sí, tienes razón… Jar!

**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!... (Interprétese como el shock eléctrico que suelta cierto roedor… u.ú)…**

Ambos: OO????...

Por dentro…

Pikachu: oV… ¡Pi-ka pi-kaaaaaaaaá!

Toda la bola estaba en el suelo, con sus respectivas heridas, estrellas, señas de humo y toda clase de dolencias, con caras de "Xx" y encima del pobre de Link chiquito. Pikachu estaba triunfante arriba de ellos con el corazón en alto y finalmente se fue así como todos salieron de la nada… XD…

Todos: ... xX… Xx…

Pirata: (Entra)… Jar!... ¿Qué es todo esto?

Zelda: (Se asoma)… OO… ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Voz3: ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto!

Ambos: OO?...

Al voltear, se encontraron a Ganondorf dándole de puñetazos al pobrecito de Link chiquito sosteniéndole del cuello de la túnica para golpearlo a su nivel (por cuestiones de comodidad, claro… u.uU)…

Zelda: XXXXxxxxx… ¡Oye, mandril mutado!

Ganondorf: ¬¬XXXXxxxx… ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Fox: Xx… ¿De casualidad Andross no es pariente tuyo?

Ganondorf: XXXXXXxxxxxxxx… ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Falco: xX… Es verdad, se parecen demasiado.

Ganondorf: XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX… ¡¡¡CALLAN!!!

Zelda: o … ¡Ya suéltalo!

Es verdad… Te faltan muchos caps para poder llegar a la parte donde lo puedes masacrear y torturar y todo lo que se te de la gana…

Linkito: xX… Brrrrr… OO!!!... "¡¿Oí lo que creo que oí?!"

Clow: OO… "¿No lo defendió?"

Ganondorf: ¬¬… Ok, ok… (Le da otro puñetazo)…

Zelda: … ¡¡¡BASTA!!!

Ganondorf: ¡YA VOY!... (Lo tira como basura)… ¬¬XXxxx… Siempre me arruinan todo… Grumble, grumble… (Se sale)…

Linkito: Xx… Tssssssssss…

Media hora después…

Link: (Vendado y parchado)… --… Hasta que salimos.

Zelda: UU… Es mi culpa.

Link: No, fue la mía.

Zelda: oo!!!... u … ñ//.//ñ…

Link: Si YO no te hubiera hecho caso desde un principio, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Zelda: n..n… ¬¬XXXxxx… Qué "amable"…

Link: Sin embargo… … Me divertí mucho contigo.

Zelda: - -… OO!!!... u///u… ¿Tú crees?

Link: …Sí.

Zelda: ……….. … Gracias, Link.

Link: oO?... ¿Por qué?

Zelda: Por tratarme por quien soy y no por lo que soy.

Link: ……………………. De nada… ¬.¬u… Creo.

Zelda///…

Link: …… ///… (Se toman de la mano)…

Nala: (Canta)… Eeeeeeesta noooooooooooche eeeeeees paaaaaaaaaaara amaaaaaar… Toooooodo liiiiiiisto estáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Y laaaaaaaaas estreeeellaaaaaas… Reeeeessplaaaandecerán… Romaaaanceeee iiiiiiirraaaaaaadiaráaaaaan… (Se raya disco)…

Navi: (Con una chibi nano pequeño helicóptero, pero eso sí, con una mega super druper lámpara judicial enfocándolos y con altavoz)… ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE FREGADOS ESTABAN?!!!

Nala: OO… PICHUM!!!...

Ambos: OOUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Navi: ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS SE LARGAN COMO TÓRTOLOS ENAMORADOS EN PLENA FERIA DE FUNDACIÓN EJIDAL SI TENEMOS UNA MALDITA OBLIGACIÓN POR RESOLVER?!!!

Zelda: O///O… Bueno… 9.9… Ehm… Ejem…

Navi: (La ve como que la va a matar)… ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Link: ¬.¬… ¿Dónde andabas tú, más bien?

Navi: ¡¡¡CALLA!!! ¡¡¡QUE POR CULPA DE USTEDES DOS VI LO MÁS HORRIBLE EN TODA MI PUTREFACTA Y MISERABLE VIDA!!!

Ambos: oo?...

Navi: ¬.¬… Me alegra ser una hada.

Ambos: OO???!!!...

Navi: ¡Larguémonos, que el engendro mayor está haciendo la bilis de su vida y está por estallar!

Ambos: ... Ya vamos.

… u.ú… Sin comentarios… (Se pone orejeras)… U…

Clow: (Mega super druper gigante con todos los efectos negativos del anime)… ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE FREGADOS ESTABAN?!!! ¡¡¡POR SUS ARRUMACOS, SE NOS FUE LA ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TENÍAMOS PARA ENTRAR!!!

Link: o.ó… ¡No estábamos de arrumacos!

Navi: u.ú… Sí lo estaban.

Link: o … ¡Que no!

Navi: ¡Que sí!... ¬¬X...

**PUM!!! CUASH!!! CRASH!!! CUAM!!! WINIAAAAWWWW!!! ZOC!!! PUM!!!**

Y bueno... u.úUUUUuuuuu... Se hizo la bola de humo peleadora...

Zelda: oo…

Voz4: (Se abre la fortaleza)… Gracias por estos deliciosos y riquísimos pastelillos, mami.

Viejita: (Caminando por el puente)… Ech un placher poder conchentirte, mi perrito bombonero... Ejum!... Ijujujummm!!!... Eeeeeeejjuuuu jujujumm!!!... (Ya saben, es esa odiada tos que casi se te salen los pulmones por la boca... U)… (Se va)… PATRUM!!! -- Se cerró la fortaleza.

Clow: OO…………………………..

Bola: (Se detienen)… OO…

Trío: ……………………….. TT…

Zelda: ¬¬u… No me digas que esa era la oportunidad.

Clow: ………………… (Vapor y rojo)……………. (Explota)… ¡¡¡Y HUBIERA SIDO UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD SI ESTA BOLA DE ANIMALES HUBIERAN DEJADO DE PELEAR TAL Y COMO LOS CARACTERIZO… SÍ… BOLA DE ANIMALES!!!

Ambos: ..…

Clow: XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx… (Aura negra y ojos rojos)…

Trío: OO… Gulp… Oh oh…

Voz5: ¡¿Quién hace tanto ruido?!

Dio la casualidad de que uno de los mercaderes salió de la mini chibi nano fortaleza para callar la terrible cacofonía que se hacía.

Cuarteto: !!!...

Vendedor3: oo…

Cuarteto: ¬u¬…

Vendedor3: ..… Yo me voy.

Apenas alcanzó alzar la pata cuando…

**PUM!!! CUASH!!! CRASH!!! CUAM!!! WINIAAAAWWWW!!! ZOC!!! PUM!!!**

Todos se le echaron encima… u.uU…

Diez minutos después…

Vendedor3: (Amarrado y amordazado)… Mmmjjjjjj… Mjjjjjmmmjjjjjjjjj…

Clow: Listo… u.ú… Ahora podemos entrar.

Link: … Qué suerte que el vendedor dejó la puerta abierta y la plataforma abajo.

Vendedor3: ¬x¬…

Navi: ¡Ya entremos, pues!

Pero apenas tocaron el puente cuando 3 hambrientos y furiosos cocodrilos los saboreaban a sus espaldas, obvio, ellos se dieron cuenta.

Trío: OO!!!... o … ¡¡¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!!!

Cocodrilos: WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!

Trío: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Navi: ¡Ja!... Yo estoy a salvo… …

U… ¿Qué es lo que más temen las hadas?

Voz6: Cucurruuuuuu!!!

Navi: OO… … o … ¡¡¡PIDGEY HAMBRIENTO!!!

Y así comenzó la persecución, con el típico fondo musical de las correteadas de Scooby-Doo…

Trío: OO…

Sip… Misteriosamente, se encontraban dentro de un laberinto en el momento en que entraron a la mini chibi nano fortaleza; como había tres caminos por tomar, cada uno tomó por su lado: Link a la derecha, Zelda al centro y Clow a la izquierda (obvio… ¬¬). Navi… Pues………… Ehm… 9.9……………….

Pidgey: BURP!!!... (v) …

Navi: (Dentro)… ¡¡¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!!!

Todos corrieron por sus vidas, pero casualmente el camino centro e izquierdo dieron al mismo rumbo…

**ZAZ!!!**

Clow: ...

Zelda: ...

Ambos: Brrrrrr… !!!... !!!... (Se señalan)… ¡TÚ!... ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?!

Clow: o … ¡¿Por qué rayos insistes en fastidiarme la vida, mocosa?!

Zelda: o … ¡Ni quién rayos te pele, grosero! ¡Yo huía del…!

Cocodrilos: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!

Ambos: OO… o … ¡¡¡COCODRILO!!!

Mientras Link…

Link: ¡Madre mía! ¡madre mía!... (Casi le muerde el chamorro)… … ¡¡¡AY, MADRE!!!

Wobbuffet: Woooooooooooooooobbuffet!!!

Shineko: 0… Shin-shine!!!

Giru: (Lo rebase)… Giru giru giru giru giru!!!

Link: oo???... o ... ¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!

De vuelta con la pareja dispareja... XD…

Ambos: … ¡Corre! ¡corre! ¡corre!

Pero al frente estaba toda una horda de zombis… Y no solo redeads, sino también los de Resident Evil… ¬u¬…

Ambos: OO… … ¡¡¡ZOMBIS!!!

Clow: o … ¡¡¡ESTÁS LOCA, HERMANA… ENFERMA DE LA CABEZA!!!

Ambos frenaron y los cocodrilos, al no esperar tremendo frenó, se pasaron de largo y cayeron en medio de la horda…

Clow: Bueno… u.ú… Al menos esos cocodrilos se encargarán de ellos.

Zelda: ?... … … … Ehm, Clow…

Clow: ¬¬… ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Zelda: ..… (Señala a la horda)…

Clow: ¬¬x… . x… … … Maldición.

Obviamente… ¬¬… Los cocodrilos no iban a poder con ellos, y terminaron siendo pieles de cocodrilos a la francesa…

Ambos: OO…

Y obviamente… ¬u¬… Los zombis se iban acercando cada vez más y más…

Ambos: OO… ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!

En tanto Link…

Link: ¡Corre! ¡corre!... PAS!!!... ... Brrr… (Mira con quién se topó)… OO???...

De vuelta con ellos…

Clow: o … ¡¡¡ESTOY FRITO COMO LA MOJARRA FRITA!!!

Zelda: o … ¡¡¡SOY MUY BELLA PARA MORIR!!!

Clow: ¬¬Uuuu…

Ambos: (Rodeados contra la pared)… OO…

Zelda: … ¡Abrázame, tengo miedo!

Clow: ¬¬… Prefiero aventarme a la horda.

Zelda: ¬¬XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx… Inhumano.

Horda: Ooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddddddd!!!... (¿Será que por eso se les llama horda?... oO?)…

Ambos: o ,… ¡¡¡ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL!!!

Horda: Ooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddddddd!!!

**KAPLUM!!!**

Link: (Pose heroica)… ¡No teman, que su héroe ha llegado!

Clow: ¬¬XXXxxxx… Pues puedes realizar tu primer acto "heroico" quitándonos de tu estúpida presentación.

La emoción de Link había sido taaaaaaaaaaaaaan grande, que de un golpe tumbó un pedazo de la pared para pasar al lado de ellos, pero la parte que rompió cayó sobre ellos y para colmo, Link estaba encima de ellos, sobre los escombros.

Link: Ups… Lo siento… XD…

Horda: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddddddddd!!!

Link: Mmm… oO… Por eso se deben llamar horda.

Zelda: … ¡Date prisa!

Link: -.-u… Bien… (Agarra aire)… ¡Muy bien, Leon! ¡Ya es hora!

Así es, era Leon (de Resident Evil 4) quien salía del agujero con su afamada pose y carácter que deja a muchas videojugadoras (incluyéndome yo) con la baba caída al verlo.

Leon: Muy bien… (Carga la pistola)… Hora de volar cabezas… -.-…

Con excelente puntería, fue dándole a cada uno, con aquella naturalidad recargaba y disparaba y mataba… Aunque los zombis son muertos vivientes y prácticamente ya están muertos… oO?... pero de todas formas los eliminaba sin tener compasión alguna (y quién la tendría con ellos… ¬¬u)

Zelda: (Se cubre los oídos)… ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

Link: (Igual)… ¡Debe ser una clase de brujería!

Clow: ¬¬u… Ignorantes.

Media hora después…

Leon: Uf… Vaya que eran demasiados… XD…

Sí, enfrente de ellos estaba toda una alfombra de cadáveres vueltos a ser cadáveres… XD…

Link: OO… Cielos, definitivamente estaban fritos.

Clow: ¬¬… Y tú más si tu espada.

Link: XD… OO!!!... Cierto… ¡Devuélvemela!

Clow: X… Con mucho gusto, si tan solo te decidieras ¡A LIBERARNOS DE AQUÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Leon: ..?...

Un rato después…

Zelda: TT… Mi vestido está arruinado.

Clow: ¬¬X… Mimada.

Link: … Gracias por tu ayuda, Leon.

Leon: Fue un placer… Ahora, si me disculpan… (Saca un revolver)… Debo ir a la mansión a exterminar más muertos vivientes y salvar a mi gente y… (De pronto, se ve con las pieles de cocodrilos puestas)… Llevarle estas pieles a mi madre… -.-… A ella le fascina.

Y con gran heroísmo, se fue del lugar…

Zelda: nun… ¡Qué apuesto!

Link: ¬¬XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX… Ni tanto.

Clow: ¡Miren!

Enfrente de ellos, a lo lejos, se podía ver la piedra encerrada en unfino cristal sobre un pedestal de mármol.

Link: ¡Viva! ¡Vayamos!

Clow: ¡Detente!

Zelda: ¬¬… ¿Y ahora qué?

Clow: ... (Señala enfrente)…

Ambos: oO?... … OO…

No sólo estaba la piedra, también estaba toda clase de trampas: Púas filosas y mortales que entraban y salían del piso, péndulos de hachas, ninjas poderosas esperando al enemigo con sus característicos gemidos y poses extravagantes y ridículos ninjas, rayos láser que salían de las paredes y techos, sierras eléctricas y plantas carnívoras al acecho.

Trío: OO… ¡¿Cómo pasaremos?!

Voz7: ¡¡¡A UN LADO, MISERABLES!!!

Trío: !!!... ¡¡¡NAVI!!!

Tenía qué ser… u.ú…

Zelda: (Olfatea)…Yiug!!!... ¡¿Dónde estuviste, Navi?!

Navi: o XXxxxxxxxxx… ¡¡¡CALLA, QUE PASÉ POR LO SEGUNDO MÁS HORRIBLE EN MI PUTREFACTA Y MISERABLE VIDA!!!

Trío: OO?!!!...

Navi: --XXxxxx... ¡¿Y por qué rayos no han ido por la piedra que está toda... (Canto glamoroso)... ¬¬X... encristalizada?!

Link: .. ... POr las opciones de muerte que se nos interpone en el camino.

Navi: Xxx... ¡¿Por eso?!... (Escupe)... ¡Sólo es basura!

Link: oo...

Una cosa que no muchos conocen, es que cuando una hada está realmente enojada, escupe un ácido corrosivo que es capaz de derretir al más fuerte acero que pueda existir en nuestro pequeño planeta y, bueno, Link se quedó en shock al ver el piso derretirse con tanta facilidad.

Clow y Zelda: oo... No es el único.

Navi: o ... ¡¡¡UN MORRAL!!!

Trío: oo?

Navi: ¡¡¡QUE ME DEN UN MORRAL!!!

(Minutos de silencio)

Clow: ¬¬... (Codea a Link)... ¡¿Qué esperas?!... ¡Dásela!

Link: ¬¬u... Sí, chuchote... ... Aquí... (Se lo arrebata Navi)... oo... tienes.

(Intervención Musical de Misión Imposible)

De la nada, la hada se puso una capucha ninja y un traje negro ajustado, dio un suspiro y sacó sus chibi-shurikens. Al parecer, lo haría al estilo Ethan...

Navi: -.-... o ... AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

... U... O quizás estilo Rambo...

CRASH!!! PUM!!! CUASH!! ZAZ!! CHACZS!!! PAS!!!

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando las plantas carnívoras estaban hechas añico, los rayos destruidos, los ninjas noqueados en el suelo uno sobre otro, las hachas derretidas y las púas hechas polvo.

Navi: -.-... Fue fácil.

Trío: ..

Link: ¬.¬... Y eso que no dijeron la palabra prohibida.

Zelda: oo?... ¿Cuál palabra?

Clow: ... Ni idea, pero mejor ni lo averi... ¬u¬... Siiiiiiii, claro... "¡Qué maqueavélica idea se me ha ocurrido!"... Ñaca ñaca ñaca...

Zelda: ... Ese tipo me da mucho miedo.

Link: ... Ni que lo digas.

Navi: (Con la piedra en el morral)... ¡Ten!

Link: Uh?... ... ZOC!!!... x... Gracias... PATRAM!!!

Clow: ... Oh, sí... (Link se medio levanta)... Aquí está tu navaja... -.-...

Link: Brrrr... Eh?... ZOC!!!... x... ZAZ!!!

Clow: ¬¬... Ahora larguémonos antes de que...

Voces: ¡Ni crean que podrán irse...!

Cuarteto: ..?...

Clow: ... ... Nos descubran...

Vendedores: (Imitando pose Gi-Niu)... ¡... sin pelear con los grandiosos vendedores ninjas!

Sí... U... Con el típico fondo que ponen cuando hacen un vano intento de sorprender al enemigo...

(Sonidos de grillo)

Cuarteto: oo????

Vendedores: ÒÓ...

Ambos grupos: ...

Vendedor1: ¬.¬... Y bien, ¿no correrán de miedo, mocosos?

Cuarteto: ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… (Se tiran al suelo de la risa)… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Navi: (Respira hondo)... o ... ¡¡¡ME ENFERMAN, TARADOS!!!

Vendedor2: -u-... Tal vez... o ... ¡Pero haber si esto te enferma!

Cuando acordaron, tooooooooooooooodo el grupo de ninjas estaban alrededor de ellos, enemigos de Shuriken School, los de Slate, Zazuke, enemigos de Naruto, y quién sabe qué otros metiches más.

Cuarteto: OO... Gulp...

Vendedores: ¡¿Y ahora quién ríe mejor?!

Clow: ¬.¬... ¿Crees que Leon nos pueda ayudar otra vez, Link?

En la mansión...

Leon: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!... (Balazos)... ¡¡¡TRAGUEN PLOMO, MISERABLES!!!

De vuelta al conflicto...

Link: ... Lo dudo mucho.

Clow: Bien... U... Plan B...

Todos: ¿Uh?

Clow: ... o ... ¡¡¡PALABRA PROHIBIDA!!!

Enemigos: ¿Cuál?

Link: -.-... (Apunto de soltar la sopa)... ZAZ!!!

Genma "Panda" Saotome: Wor woro woro woro... (Saca mega letrero)...

Enemigos y vendedores: ... ¡¿Zarca?!

Navi: ... (Reacción explosiva)... ¡¡¡ESTÁN MUERTOS!!!

Enemigos y vendedores: OO...

La furia de Navi era taaaaaaaaaaaaan grande, que hasta los guardias y chusma dormida escuchaban la masacre interna... ¿Y por qué no fueron a ver los guardias?... Ni idea... Es tan raro como el que los bellos durmientes escucharan el escándalo sin despertar... XD... En fin, después de un par de minutos, salió el ya clásico hongo de humo del techo (o sea, bomba nuclear)... XD...

Adentro...

Enemigos: xX...

Zelda: oo...

Vendedores: Xx... nos rendimos.

Link: ... ok...

Clow: ... Ya era hora...

Navi: XXXXXxxxx... ¡Ustedes se lo buscaron!

Vendedor1: x... Ya llévense su cochina piedra.

Cinco minutos después...

Clow... - -... Hasta que salimos...

Link: ...

Zelda: U...

Link: Estoy muerto.

Navi: No... ¬¬... Ellos lo están.

Zelda: u.u... Muero de hambre.

Clow: Necesitamos hospedaje.

Link: ... ¡Tengo una idea!

Trío: oO?

Link: (Se disfraza de José y a Zelda de María)... -.-... (Canta)... ¡Eeeeeeeen el nombre del ciiieeeeeeeeeloooooooooooo... oooooooooooooos pido posaaaaaaaaaada...!... ZOC!!!

Navi y Clow: XXXXxxxx... ¡No inventes!

Zelda///...

Clow: ¬¬+...

De repente, una gerudo atacó a Clow por la espalda, claro, logró esquivarla, pero casi le daba a la niña...

Clow: ¬¬... Rayos...

Zelda: OO... ¡Estuvo cerca!

Tres más salieron al ataque, tratando de matar a Zelda... Aunque Link a duras penas la defendía... U...

Link: ¡¿Qué les pasa?!... ¡¿Por qué la atacan?!

Gerudo1: ¬¬... ¡No te hagas!

Navi: ¡Cochino!

Gerudo2: uuXxxx... No, eso no...

Gerudo3: (La señala)... ¡Sabemos que la tienes!

Link y Navi: ..?... ¿Tener qué?

Gerudo4: La ocarina... ¡Sabemos que la tiene!

Trío: (La miran)... ¬.¬u...

Zelda: ... Ehm... ¬.¬... No sé de qué hablan.

Clow: ¡No te hagas y suelta la sopa ya!

Zelda: ¡¿Cómo rayos lo sabes?!... ¡Eres un traidor!

Clow: -.-... Nunca juré lealtad.

Zelda: ¬¬XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx...

Gerudo3: ¿Entonces sí la tienes?

Zelda: OO!!!... ¬¬... Ups...

Gerudo 3: Bueno... -.-... Si no nos la dan por las buenas...

Gerudo1: (Ataca) ¡¡¡SERÁ POR LAS MALAS!!!...

Cuarteto: ..… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

¿Podrán el ahora cuarteto dinámico salir de esta? ¿Clow podrá conseguir que Zelda diga la palabra prohibida a pesar de que ella ya la conoce? ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que veamos a Navi de estúpida otra vez (dejen reviews referente a eso… ;)…)… Navi: ¬¬XXXxxxx… ¿Acaso las gerudos harán sushi con ellos? ¿Cuándo será el próximo equinoccio que publique el siguiente capítulo de esta parodia? ¿Cuándo publicaré el de la Leyenda de Aoi? ¿Dialirvi habrá perdido la esperanza de que yo mande la segunda parte del único capítulo especial que todas las influenciadas de su fic prometimos publicar? ¿Ganondorf podrá conseguir la Trifuerza? ¿Cómo se vería Sheik de niño… o niña… ¬.¬u… lo que sea? ¿Cuándo dejaré de hacer preguntas tan estúpidas?

¿Cuándo mi hermano será libre de mi… es decir… la gran tortura de Miyamoto-san… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJA… Ejem… 9.9u… Cuándo será?... Todas las respuestas y más en el siguiente capítulo de la Parodia de Zelda… Ciaoito y que los mosquitos no les piquen… ;)

**P.D. Ya en serio, de milagro publico la parte final del capítulo final mañana (14/03/07)… El que no sé cuándo es el de Aoi… 99???... En fin… Espero que les sea de agrado este cap… XD… Cualquier crítica constructiva o lo que sea (menos ofensas y malas palabras) dejen sus reviews que me quedé con la dieta de los reviews… Nos vemos pronto, ciaoito… …**


	6. Chapter 6

En el estudio de narración...

Clow: (Con los ojos más cínicos que nunca)...

Aoi: ... Sí sí sí, sé a qué vienes.

Clow: ¬m¬... Lo prometiste.

Aoi: Lo sé... -.-;... Y será el último cap en que salgas con ella...

Clow: ¬¬...

Aoi: ... ... y del resto de la historia.

Clow: ¬.¬... Bien.

Aoi: Hazme un favor, No. 1 se la pasó chachareando con el altavoz, tanto que se quedó sin voz de por vida... ¬¬X...

En la recámara de No. 1, en su cama...

No. 1: TTTT... (Letrero)... "¡A sus posiciones!"

De vuelta al estudio...

Clow: ..?... -.-... Ok, ¿cuál es el favor?

Aoi: Diles a los chicos que la obra está por comenzar, por favor.

Clow: Bien... ¬¬... Pero TU le avisas a la niña mimada y a la neurótica zar...

Aoi: (Le tapa la boca)... ¬¬XU... ¿Quieres llegar a los 19 años?

Clow: -x-... (Se la quita)... Sí, sí, sí. Lo haré.

Después de avisar a medio mundo...

Letrero: " C A B I N A D E L I N K "

Clow: Bueno... --... Sólo falta él.

Él: Oooooooooh... En realidad ya estoy enterada... digo... enterado... XD...

Clow: ¬¬... ¡No tú! ¡Sino Link!

Él: Oooooooooh... ///... ¡Qué pena!... ¬w¬... Pero si me necesitas sólo llámame, ro-rro... (Se evapora al estilo Super Power Puff Girl)...

Clow: Oo... ¬¬... Sí, "seguro"... (Abre la puerta)... Oye, enano, la obra ya va a...

Link: o ... SSSsssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Zelda: ¬.¬... No nos dejas oír.

Clow: ¬¬XXXxxx... Creía que estaba sólo.

Navi: ¬¬X... No cuando comienza ese estúpido programa naco de televisión.

Clow: oO?... ¿Y cuál es?... ¬¬... Espero que no sea el del dino-gay morado.

Link: No, estamos viendo Billford.

Clow: ... ¿Billford?

Zelda: n.n... El gran perro lila.

Clow: .. ...

Navi: ¬.¬... Patético, ¿no?

Clow: ... ¿Y por qué lo estás viendo, Navi?

Navi: ¬u¬... Por que me encanta el sadismo y violencia que meten en ese programa.

Clow: ... (Observa la tele)...

TV: "Rib-eye: ¡Billford! ¿Por qué tienes tanta espuma en el hocico, amigo?

Clio: Espero que no sea lo que creo que es...

Rib-eye: ¿Y qué es lo que crees que sea, Clio?

Amily: ¡Biiiiilford! Te traje tus... Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!

Billford: Grrrrrrrrrr... GUAAARRRRRGGGGGG!!!

Rib-eye: ¡Oh no! ¡Billford se está devorando a Amily Alizabeth!

Clio: ... Sí, era rabia lo que tenía..."

Niños: OO...

Navi: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... Nunca falla... XD...

Clow: ... Sí... ¬.¬U... Muy "lindo"... o ... ¡Pero la obra ya va a comenzar, enanos!

Niños: OO...

Navi: ¬.¬u... Siempre se quedan así al ver cosas como esa.

Clow: X... Oh, vaya... (Los agarra)... ¡Ya larguémonos!

Navi: ... Como tú digas, MI capitán.

Clow: ?u... -///-... como sea... (Se salen)...

Niños: ...

**¡¡¡LA PRINCESA DEL... (Canto celestial)... DESTINO!!!**

En el capítulo anterior, el cuarteto maravilla pasaron por varios "inconvenientes" para poder recuperar la Emerald Kokiri; después de luchar contra ninjas y con "Las Fuerzas Especiales del Mercado", pudieron obtenerla... ¬.¬... Pero antes de cantar victoria, el ejército Gerudo salieron al encuentro para quitarles lo más "apreciado" por la pequeña...

Gerudo2: (En la posición del cap anterior)... ¬¬UUUuuuuu... Al fin... Se me entumieron los brazos por la espera... (Se limpia la garganta)... ¡Entonces... SERÁ POR LAS MALAS!

Zelda: o ... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Gerudo2: ¡¡¡MUERE!!!... (Da el cimitarraza)...

SANGRE!!!

Gerudo: O.ó... ¡¿Qué?!

Zelda: (Se tapa la boca horrorizada)... ¡NO!

Justo enfrente de Zelda, el pequeño elfo cachorro se interpuso entre ella y la guerrera, dejándose ver un hilo de sangre que seguía el camino de la cimitarra que provenía del cuerpo del afectado niño. Finalmente, por el impacto que había recibido, fueron impulsados hacia atrás; cayendo los niños al suelo y la guerrera caer como ágil gato frente a sus compañeras, todo esto en cámara lenta.

Zelda: ... ¡LINK!

Link: xX...

Zelda: ... Igh... (Lo abraza)... TToTT... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Clow: o.o... Dio su vida para salvar la de ella... ¬¬... ¡Qué idiota!... ... Navi... ¬.¬... ¿Estás llorando?

Navi: TTmTT... Ghj... No... ¿Qué te hace-pensar en eso... (Moquea pero bien rico... XD)... engendro?...

Clow: ¬.¬u...

Gerudo1: U... Dejen de llorar, par de mocosos.

Mocosos: TTTT... TTO!!!...

Clow: ¬.¬... ¿Y eso por qué?

Gerudo2: -.-... El enano sigue con vida.

Los Buenos: ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!

Gerudo4: X... Por desgracia.

Pueden apostar que Clow y Navi fueron a ver para percatarse de que fueran verídicas las palabras de la Gerudo...

Zelda: (Lo revisa)... ¡Es verdad! ¡Está respirando!

Navi: OmO... ¡¿Pero qué hay de su herida?! ¡¿Es grave?!

Clow: ¬.¬U...

Gerudo2: -.-X... Jamás fue lastimado.

Trío: ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!

Gerudo2: ¬¬X... ¡¿Tienen qué gritarme en el oído?! ¡Lo que llegué a rebanar fue a una sandía entera... POR ESO SE VIO COMO SANGRE!

Clow: ... ..? ... UX... Una sandía... ¡¿Qué rayos hacía con una fregada sandía?!

Gerudo2: Quizás lo hizo para no ser lastimado y salvar a la niña al mismo tiempo... -.-...

Trío: ¡¡¡¿COOOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!!!

Gerudo2: XO... ¡¡¡DEJEN DE GRITARME EN EL OÍDO O LOS REBANARÁ, LOS HARÉ SUSHI, ME LOS COMERÉ, LOS VOMITARÉ Y LOS EXTERMINARÉ!!!

Trío: ... Gulp... ok...

Clow: ¬.¬... Al menos no dijo que saldríamos por el otro extremo.

Navi y Zelda: ¬¬U...

Gerudo3: Bueno... ... la verdad... - -u... en realidad... --U... se la estaba robando.

PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!

Navi: (Se levanta)... ¡¿Y por qué fregados está inconsciente?!

Gerudo3: -.-u... Se asustó.

MEGA PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!

Clow: (Se vuelve a levantar)... O XXXXxxxx... ¡Qué patético de guerrero eres, Link!

Zelda: ¬.¬... "Honestamente"

Gerudo4: X... ¡Ya dejen de chacharear y acaba con ellos, Gerudo2!

Gerudo2: ¬u¬... De acuerdo... ÔuÓ... Será un deleitoso placer.

Zelda: OmO... o ... ¡Despierta, Link!

Link: ...

Clow: : O... Yo la derrotaré.

Zelda: O.o?... ¿Lo harás... por mí?

Clow: ¬¬... Prefiero entregarme antes de arriesgar mi hermoso pellejo por ti.

Zelda: ¬¬X... ¿Entonces?

Clow: n--... ¡Lo haré por mi libertad!

Navi: ¡Rayos!... ¬¬Ux... ¡Pensé que lo harías por mí!

Las miradas desafiantes no se hicieron esperar y ambos prepararon sus afiladas armas.

Navi: ¬.¬u... ¡¿De dónde la sacaste, engendro mayor?!

Clow: -.-... Se la pedí "prestada" a Zazuke.

En la zona del masacre...

Zazuke: TTTT... ¡Mi espadiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

De vuelta con la bola...

Ambos: (Salto de ataque)... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Zelda: O.O...

Navi: OO...

Link: ...

¿Podrán nuestros héroes...?

Gerudo3: ¬¬X... No manches.

XD... Sólo bromeaba... Lo que no es broma es que la gerudo2 regresó su salto hacia sus compañeras dejando a Clow a medio camino aéreo totalmente sacado de onda...

Chicas: No es el único.

Gerudo1: ¿Qué te pasa, Gerudo2?

Gerudo2: ¡Alguien viene! ¡Retirada!

Gerudos: OO... ¡Sí!... (Se escabullen por los techos)...

Gerudo2: ¬¬X... Ya nos enfrentaremos en otra ocasión... (Desaparece)...

Clow: ¡Son unas cobardes!

Navi: -.-... Ya puedes bajar al suelo.

Clow: ... Oh sí... XD... (Cae de pie)...

¿?: Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Clow: ..?... ... Qué bien... ... La chapulina albina.

Impa: ¬¬X... ¿Te refieres a mí, darkeño?

Zelda: U... Él es Clow... - -u... Y el inconsciente es Link.

Navi: Yo soy Navi... XO... ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR PRESENTARME!!!

Zelda: XD... Ups... Lo siento.

Impa: ..?... Como sea... Tu padre está preocupado, debemos irnos.

Navi: ¿Acaso no ves con tus ojos de borracho? ¡Tiene a un "herido" en sus piernas!

Impa: ¬.¬... Pues que lo deje en el suelo y listo, hada zarqueña.

Chicos: OO... ¡Palabra prohibida!

Navi: ... (Ya conocen sus reacciones... )... ¡¡¡TE HARÉ AÑICOS, HIJA DE LA LADINA!!!

Pero eso era justamente la ventaja de Impa, por lo que lograba esquivar sus endemoniados ataques con aquella facilidad, que saltaba de un lado a otro sin parar, tomándolo como un simple calentamiento. Todo esto en lo que los chicos... Ehm... "discutían" en sentido figurado...

Clow: ¬¬X... ¡¿Qué esperas?!

Zelda: ¬¬X... Estoy esperando a que despierte.

Clow: ¬.¬... A mí me cae que es otra cosa.

Zelda: O///O... ¬///¬... ¡Qué cosas dices!

Link: XuX...

Clow: ... Un momento...

MEGA PATADA!!!

Link: (Chichón en la cara)... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Clow: ¡¿Todo este tiempo estabas fingiendo, enano?!

Link: Xx... Brrrr... ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo... ¬.¬U... me reponía!... ... ...

MEGA CACHETADA!!!

Zelda: ¡Atrevido!

Link: ... ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡En verdad estaba inconsciente!

Clow: ¬.¬... Sí, claro.

Link: Lo estaba, hasta el momento en que dijiste que me querías cuidar hasta que despertara.

Clow: - -... Y por eso seguiste fingiendo.

Link: TTTT... Sólo quería amor, cariño y prestigio.

Zelda: : ... ..?... TTmTT... ¿En serio? ¡Lo lamento!

Link: TTTT... ¡Nadie me quiere, todos me odian!

¡Mejor me como un gusaniiiiiiiiitooooooooooooo, le saco la cabeza, me como lo de adentro y- Sitch- qué rico gusaniiiiiiiiiiitooooooooooo!

Trío: ..?...

Impa: Así que ya despertó el "Bello Durmiente".

Navi: (Grito de guerra)... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Impa: -.¬... -.-u... (Agacha la cabeza y esquiva)... Es hora de irnos... (Se repite escena)... - -X...

Zelda: ... Sí, Impa.

Navi: (Igual)... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Impa: - -XXXXxxxxxxxxxx...

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCC!!!

Navi: ... ouch... PAS!!!

Impa: -.-... Fue necesario... (Guarda su daga)...

Link: ¡La mataste!

Público: YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH!!!

Impa: --u... Sólo está noqueada.

Link: ... Oh... (La toma)...

Navi: Xx...

Link: La pondré bajo mi gorra... Oigan... ¿A dónde se fueron?... oO?...

Clow: Se largaron... Y la "nena" dejó tirada algo de muchisisisisímo valor.

Link: ¿Ah sí?... ¿Y qué es?

Clow: (Sombrío)... La Ocarina del Tiempo.

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!

Oye, no reveles el secreto antes de tiempo...

Clow: - -... Ok, ok... (La recoge)... Aprovechemos la oscuridad para infiltrarnos al... (Se escuchan ronquidos)... ¿Link?...

Link: (En el quinto sueño, en el suelo)... -.-Zzzz... -.-Zzzz... -.-Zzzz...

Clow: XXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx... ¡¡¡LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!

Pueden apostar que se escuchó en todo el pueblo, Hyrule y el espacio ciberal... ¬¬U...

Clow: ¡Despierta, engendro del mal! ¡Que ya quiero irme de esta cochinada de historia!

Y adivinen qué... .U... El niño no despertó...

Clow: ¡Haz algo, Navi!

Navi: Xx...

Clow: ... (Sin descripción)... XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxx...

¿?: Oye, forastero... ¿Necesitan un lugar para poder descansar?

Clow: OO+... ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Encapuchada: (Sale de las sombras)... Si me siguen, yo les daré unos lugares donde puedan descansar... en paz... Mujujujuju Muajajajajajajajajaja!!!... (Más risa macabra y elocuente que nunca)...

Clow: OO... (Empuña la espada)... ¬¬UUUuuuuuuuuuu...

Señor: (Detrás de la encapuchada)... Lo siento, Joven...

Clow: ... oO?...

Señor: Lamento que mi hija lo haya alarmado... (la sostiene de los hombros)... es que anda un "poquito" deschabetada de la cabeza pero no hay de qué preocuparse...

Encapuchada: GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGG!!!

Clow: ..UUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Señor: Pero si realmente necesitan dormir son bienvenidos, tenemos un cuarto para huéspedes desocupada así que, por favor, pasen.

Encapuchada: DORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR!!!

Señor: U... (Cargando a Link)... Sí, mijita... Dormir... (Entra a la casa)...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (Viendo a Clow)...

Clow: (Viendo a Encapuchada): ...

Encapuchada: (En un instante está enfrente de él)... ¡Te estaré vigilando!... forastero... Mujujujijijijiji... (Entra de la misma forma que salió)...

Clow: OO... (Se aferra al puñal de la espada)... - -... (Entra)... "Sólo por si acaso"...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

¬¬... ¡Rápido, el Intro del amanecer en el campo Hyrule!

Johnny Bravo: Mujajá!  Interprétese como las poses que el macho más idiota los realiza... ¡A la orden, muñeca! MUJAJÁ!  En una de esas poses colocó el CD-ROM al reproductor...

El amanecer era hermoso y el cantar de las aves enriquecía los oídos de los dichosos, los tibios rayos del sol entraban por las calmadas ventanas y los invitaba a despertar con gran armonía...

Navi: ¡¡¡DESPIERTA CON UN HIJO DE LA RETOSTADA, ENGENDRO DEL MAL DE MORFEO!!!

Link: (Ronquido de manada de búfalos salvajes)... Mumble mumble... Cinco minutos más...

Navi: ¡¡¡OLVÍDALO, ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE EL ENGENDRO MAYOR SE FUE SIN NOSOTROS AL CASTILLO?!

Link: ... OO!!!... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?!

Navi: -.-... En plena madrugada.

Link: ¡No puede ser!

Navi: ...

Link: ¡Tenemos qué alcanzarlo, podría estar en...!

Señor: (Desde el primer piso)... ¡Niños! ¡El desayuno está listo! ¡Hay waffles y un gigantesco y delicioso vaso de leche!

Link: ... ¡Yumi!... PICHUM!!!

Navi: ... U... Por qué a mí, diosas.

DESPUÉS DE UN "NUTRITIVO" Y DELICIOSO DESAYUNO...

Link: (Con bigotes de leche)... ¡Hay qué salvarlo de las manos de la realeza! ¡Vayamos por él!

Navi: ¬¬... Sí... - -Xxx... Tengo cuentas pendientes con la ladina.

Link: ¡Vamos!

¿?: ¡Vaya! ¡Un chico vestido de verde... y con una hada!

Ambos: ... ?... ?...

¿?: Hola, soy Malon... Estaba esperando a mi papá en el rancho desde el día anterior, pero como no ha regresado me preocupé y decidí venir al pueblo del castillo.

Navi: ¡¿Y a mí qué?! ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos sola!

Link: ¡Navi!

Malon: Escuché que iban al castillo, si lo ven, entrégale esto... (Le da un cuco)... Con esto lo despertarán y él vendrá por mí... ¬.¬U... Es algo... perezoso.

Navi: ¿Qué no debía ser un huevo?

Malon: Lo era, pero se supone que ustedes llegarían en la noche, pero nunca lo hicieron y pues nació en esta mañana.

Link: ... Ok... Nosotros se lo daremos.

Malon: 0... ¡Gracias!

Y así como salió... desapareció...

Ambos: . ...

Link: Qué niña tan extraña.

Navi: ¡Orale, que se nos awita el muchacho!

Link: -.-... Ya voy.

En poco tiempo, llegaron a la entrada del majestuoso patio delantero siendo vigilada por un soldado de la realeza.

Link: oo!... ¿Cómo entraremos?

Navi: Mmmmmmmmm... Podría ser: A) Trepar esas lianas y escabullirte de los soldados o B) Sobornar al soldado y entrar al castillo de la misma forma... Para ser franca... ¬.¬... Te sugiero lo segundo.

Link: ¬.¬U... Lo dices como si fuera un corrupto de primera que se dejaría vender por unas cuantas rupias sin importarle que algún hombre imitador del chiste del negrito con cabellera pelirroja y ojos amarillos con un inmenso poder sediento de avaricia y lleno de maldad pura entre y mate al rey para después intentar robarse algún objeto valioso (supongamos esta ocarina que tengo en mis manos) y provoque el peor catástrofe en toda la historia de Hyrule.

Navi: ... Pues así será.

Link: ¬¬... Los protectores de Hyrule son honestos y responsables.

Navi: U... Si no me crees...

Link: ¬¬X... Te lo demostraré.

Sobornado: ¡Por supuesto que acepto las 10 rupias!... ¬.¬... Pero no se lo comentes a nadie, ¿oíste?... -.-... Tengo una reputación por cuidar.

Link: OO...

Navi: ¬.¬... Te lo dije.

Link: ... Estaremos fritos en un futuro.

Navi: Nah!... Serías todo un sabio si se cumpliera todo el rollo que dijiste.

FUTURE FLASHBACK

Sobornado: ¡Por supuesto que acepto estas 5 000 rupias!... ¬.¬... Pero no se lo comentes a nadie, ¿oíste?... -.-... Tengo una reputación por cuidar.

Ganondorf: ¬u¬... No te preocupes por eso, todo eso está por extinguirse... Jujujujuju...

END FUTURE FLASHBACK

Link: Tienes razón... XD...

Sobornado: ¡Ahuequen que nos pueden ver!

Link: Gracias... creo.

Sobornado: (Ya lejos de ellos)... Pero no me haré responsable si mis compañeros los cachan, ¿oyeron?

Ambos: oo!

Después de un rato de suspenso...

Link: (Empapado)... x... ¿Era necesario meterme a esa agua que estaba más fría que la del Polo Norte?

Navi: No te quejes, era eso o nos clachaba el guardia de la entrada del castillo.

Link: --...

¿?: JUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!  Ronquidos...

Link: oO... ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Navi: ¡Qué cobarde eres! Es sólo un gordo imitador de Mario Bros echado en el suelo como pordiacero en plena ronquería.

Link: Ah... ¬.¬... Ya lo sabía... oo!!!... Oye, ¿no es el señor que esa niña extraña buscaba?

Navi: Eeeeeyyyyy... Sí, es él.

Link: Ahora entiendo el por qué del sarcasmo.

Navi: ¬u¬... Debemos despertarlo, ¿lo recuerdas?... ¡Démosle un buen susto!

Link: ... No creo que sea una buena idea.

Navi: ¡No seas aguafiestas!

Link: Ok ok... ... Ejejejejem... BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BUUUUGIBUGIBUGIBUGI BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR GGGGRUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!

Soñador: ZZZZzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Mumble mumble... (Se voltea al otro lado)...

Link: Oo...

Navi: Sueño pesado... -.-... Esto será algo difícil... (Imagínense el ruido más estridente escalofriante y horrendo que hayan oído en sus vidas, al igual que los gestos y e iras en general)... ¡¡¡DESPIERTA ALBÓNDIGA CON PATAS IMITADOR DE SUPER MARIO BROS Y FLOJO DE PACOTILLA!!!

Soñador: ZZZZzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Mumble mumble... (Se voltea al otro lado)...

Navi: OoO!!!!!!!!!!...

Link: ... Para que tú no lo hayas despertado, es que realmente es de sueño de plomo o es sordo de primera.

Cuco: Mumble mumble... Uh?... - -... (Se estira un poco)... Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikirikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Talon: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz... – oZZzzz... Uh?... ¿Ya es de día?

Ambos: . . ...

Talon: ¡Cielos!... (Ve las cajas)... ¡Olvidé entregar las botellas de leche!... (Semi abre una)... Uuuuuuuggggggf!!!

Ambos: oo...

Talon: (Los ve)... Ehm... (Cierra la tapa)... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Navi: ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE ES USTED AL DEJAR ABANDONADA A UNA NIÑA EXTRAÑA Y RARA EN SU CASA Y QUE ELLA SE EXPONE A QUE UN HOMBRE NEGRO DE PIEL ENVERDECIDA CON CABELLO ROJO Y OJOS AMARILLOS LLENO DE PURA MALDAD CON SED DE PODER MUNDIAL AL ESTILO HITLER LA MATE POR ESTARLO ESPERANDO EN EL PUEBLO DEL CASTILLO?!

Talon: ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! ¡¡¡¿MI HIJA ESTÁ AQUÍ?!!! ¡¡¡ESE LOCO DESQUICIADO PUEDE HACERLE ALGO HORRENDO!!!... (Sale disparado a la salida)...

Ambos: ...

Cri cri... Cri cri...

Link: Bueno... ¿Y qué hacemos con el cuco?

Cuco: Cokó...

Navi: Tengo hambre... ¡Hagámoslo a la Kentucky!

Cuco: ... OO...

Link: No... Tengo la ligera sospecha de que nos será de ayuda en un futuro.

Navi: ¬¬... Sí, claro.

Link: Bueno... ¿Y dónde fregados estará Clow?

Navi: Ahora que lo mencionas... No se ve por ningún lado.

Link: OmO... ¡¿Lo habrán capturado?!... (Se imagina a Clow esclavizado haciendo girar una enorme rueda de madera colocado en el suelo mientras que un verdugo con chico latigazo lo vigilaba [por cierto, ¿ustedes tienen la idea de lo que ocasiona girar ese tipo de molino? ¿qué molerán? Siempre lo ví en las caricaturas especialmente, en Los Padrinos Mágicos pero ni idea

Navi: Nah... Lo creería en ti.

Link: ¬¬...

Navi: Debe estar por ahí.

Link: Eso espero... (Guarda el cuco en... ehm... quisiera saber dónde)... Bueno, estas cajas nos servirá para llegar a esa fuga de agua (señala el escape que da al conducto de agua)...

Navi: (Se golpea la cara con su ala)... Mejor no gasto saliva.

Los dos movieron las cajas... O mejor dicho... ¬.¬... Link empujó solito semejantes cajas para llegar a esa entradita chiquitita miniatura nanonizada... Después de escurrirse en ambos sentidos, se toparon con un jardín tipo laberinto infestado por unos cuantos guardias.

Link: oo... Diantres, son muchos.

Navi: Mmmmmm... Sí, estás frito.

Link: ... Gracias por tus ánimos.

Navi: Neh, para que veas que no soy tan pero tan gacha, los distraeré para que te escabulles por ahí.

Link: o.o... TTuTT... Gracias Navi.

Navi: ¬.¬... No te acostumbres... Y pobre de ti si le cuentas esto a alguien.

Guardia: Qué aburrido... 9.9... Cómo me gustaría ver una hada en estos momentos, de todas formas nunca pasa nada emocionante con algún atrevido.

Navi: Es tu día de suerte, amigo.

Guardia: O.o... o... ¡Una hada!

Navi: ...

Guardia: ¡Y zarca! ¡Es una shine!

Navi: ... OO... ¬¬XXXXXxxxxx... Urrrrggggggg!!!

Link: (Tras arbusto)... Oh oh...

Y ya se imaginarán el show que se hizo, Navi comenzó a golpearlo mientras que éste pedía socorro a los demás tratando de huir, pero sólo Link lo veía con horror cómo era arrastrado de nuevo tras los arbustos y la masacre se seguía escuchando. Ya al fin los dos guardias restantes llegaron a su "auxilio" pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Link: O O ...

Se escuchó el silencio de pronto y el pequeño elfo se armó de valor para asomarse ante el homicidio de quinto grado que se acababa de ejercer.

Navi: ¬ ¬ XXXXxx... Ellos se lo buscaron.

Guardias: Xx...

Link: ¡Los mataste!

Navi: Eso hubieran querido... (Los escupe)... ¡Larguémonos!

Link: o o ... Sí.

El único guardia que faltaba era el loco desquiciado y avaro que cuidaba de unas cuantas rupias.

Otro Guardia: ¡Mis rupias! ¡Mis rupias!... ¬ ¬ ... Nadie me las quitará... ¡Nadie!...

Link: o o U...

Navi: Válgame Dios... ¬ . ¬ ... Es peor que Mikami, La Cazafantasmas.

Link: ¿Y cómo lo esquivamos?

Navi: ¡Fácil!... (Toma una rupia y la lanza hacia atrás de ellos)...

CLINK!!!

Otro Guardia: O O !!!... ¡Una rupia!... PICHUUUUMMMMMM!!!

Link: Wow... Tan avaro que ni nos vio.

Navi: Ok, vámonos antes de que regrese.

Al fin llegaron al pequeño patio trasero del castillo, donde unas hermosas flores adornaban el jardín, un riachuelo lo rodeaba brindando un equilibrado y tranquilizante sonido y unas ventanas que daban a ciertos lugares del castillo.

Link: Vaya.

Navi: ¿Quién es la de enfrente?

¿?: Sabía que ustedes eran los elegidos para esta misión... desde el día en que los vi... (Se da la vuelta, revelando que era Zelda)

Link: ¡No puede ser!

Navi: ¡No lo creo!

Zelda: ...

Link: ... ¿Te conozco?

Sí, todos dieron el porrazo contra el suelo al estilo anime...

Zelda: ¡¿No te acuerdas de mí?!

Link: Ehm... No.

Navi: Och!!!... ¡Es la mocosa que te andaba coqueteando en el pueblo, tarado!

Zelda: ¬ ¬... Princesa, para tu información.

Link: ...

Zelda: X... (Se quita ese trapo de la cabeza)... ¬¬X... ¿Ahora sí?

Link: ... ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!

Navi: - - x... Aleluya.

Link: ¡Eres la niña que nos dio un pollo para despertar a su padre!

MEGA PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!

Navi: (Se levanta)… ¡Tarado! ¡La rubia de trenzas ridis, pedazo de porquería!

Link: o O…

Zelda: ... Diosas, ilumínenlo.

Impa: (Escondida por ahí)… - - u… "O elimínenlo"

Link: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Todos: ¬ . ¬ … Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!... (Esto dicho irónicamente, claro está)

Link: La que se le cayó el artefacto raro azul.

Impa: - -…………. O O !!!... ¡¿Qué que qué?!... (De la nada está atrás de Link)… ¡¿Cómo que perdiste la ocarina, Zelda?!

Zelda: o o … ¬ ¬ … Ehm… pues… no fue así exactamente… U… Lo hice para que Link tomara, pues creía que con él estaría en buenas manos.

Navi: (Viendo cómo Link se busca el tesoro perdido en la nariz… ¬ ¬… Pues creíste mal.

Link: ………………………………… ¡Oye!... ¬ ¬…

Impa: …………… Sé que confías en tus sueños y siento que ellos simbolizan la luz que desvanecerá a la oscuridad…

Link y Navi: oo?...

Impa: … Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Ganondorf quien lo recogiera en lugar de Link?

Ganondorf: ¿Qué yo recogiera qué, Lady Impa?

Todos: OO… …

Ganondorf: Perdón por entrar de esa forma a su jardín…

Zelda e Impa: ¬ ¬…

Ganondorf: … pero no quería irme sin despedirme de la pequeña heredera de este reino, pues sería de mal gusto para usted… princesa.

Zelda: ¬ ¬… Créeme, hubiera sido lo contrario.

Ganondorf: Es justificable la razón de su desconfianza hacia mí, pues quién confiaría en el líder de los ladrones Gerudo para una alianza…

Link: o.oU…

Ganondorf: … pero créeme que mis intenciones son buenas y que todo será para el progreso de ambas tierras.

Impa: ¬ . ¬…

Zelda: Lo creeré cuando los cerdos vuelen… "señor".

Link: Oh, entonces debes creerle, hace unos días ví uno por…

Navi: (Le codea fuerte)… (Entre dientes)… Cierra la boca, tarado.

Link: Ouch… ¬ ¬ …

Ganondorf: ……………….. (Observa a Link)…

Link: o . o … (Observa a Ganondorf)…

Ganondorf: Debo retirarme, princesa… Espero que tenga un "excelente día"… (Se aleja)…

Impa: … "¿Qué quiso decir?"

Ganondorf: (Sin girar el rostro)… Por cierto, princesa… He oído mucho de un instrumento de gran valor que ustedes poseen por ser la realeza, lleva por nombre La Ocarina del Tiempo… De pura casualidad, ¿usted la tiene?

Link: ¿Se refiere al…(Impa lo pisa con fuerza)… Yiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiggggg!!!

Zelda: X… No sé de qué habla, señor… Será mejor que ya se retire, pues quiero descansar un poco.

Ganondorf: ………….. Muy bien, ya no la molesto… Con su permiso… "majestad"…

Y por fin se fue el mandril mutado… - . -… Es decir… ¬ . ¬… Ganondorf…

Impa: ¡¿Estás demente, Link?! ¡Por poco y nos pones la soga al cuello!

Zelda: Descuida, Impa. Dudo que haya sospechado.

Navi: ¬ . ¬… ¿Tú crees?

Link: ¬ ¬…

Zelda: Aún así, necesitamos de tu ayuda… lo más seguro es que tienes la Piedra Espiritual del Bosque, ¿cierto?

Link: OO!... Oye, Navi… ¬ . ¬ … Me cae que es bruja.

Navi: ¬ ¬XU…

Zelda: ……….. U… En fin, queremos que vayas por otras dos piedras espirituales para poder proteger la Trifuerza.

Link: Algo me dijo de eso GDT, pero la muerte no le dio más tiempo y sólo alcanzó decirme que tú me lo explicarías mejor.

Zelda: Oh… ¿en serio?... 9.9… Bien, la verdad tampoco tengo tiempo para explicarte, así que… (Le entrega un CD-ROM)… Aquí podrás encontrar toda la información que necesitas para comprender la suicida… es decir… la importante misión que te han asignado las diosas de este reino… …

Link: oo?... vv… Ehm… Ok… Ya lo veré después.

Navi: ¿Dónde conseguimos esas dos piedras?

Impa: La verdad, sólo sabemos que la Piedra Espiritual de Fuego se encuentra en la Montaña de la Muerte, junto a Goron City… Tal vez te den ahí información sobre la última piedra.

Link: Ya veo… ¿Y dónde queda Goron City?

Impa: Atrás de Kakariko Village que, por cierto, yo la fundé… …

Link: …………. ¿Y dónde queda Kakariko Village?

Impa: XXXXxxxxxxx…

Zelda: Vamos, Impa… Está en la edad del "¿por qué?", ten compasión.

Link: oO?...

Zelda: Sólo ten cuidado, Link… Confío en que estarás bien y que regresarás sano y salvo con las piedras… (Le da un beso en la mejilla… ¬ ¬X)…

Link: O///////////////////////////////////////////O…………………… (Pone cara de borrego moribundo)… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh… sí……………… claro…………………….

Enrique Iglesias: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh es casi una experiencia religiosa… Sentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir que resucito si me tocas… Besaaaaaaaaaar la boca tuya mereeeeeeeeeeeeece un "Aleluya"… Eeeeeees caaaaaaaaaaasi una experiencia religiiiiiiiiiiooooooooosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Sí, en lo que este afamado cantante entonaba dicha canción, Link se la pasaba embobado por todo el castillo, causando estragos y correteos por soldados y capitanes, sin mencionar las caídas del chiste del negrito que se daba contra el suelo, las paredes y… ¿el techo?...

Navi: U… ¿era necesario el besillo, "princesa"?

Zelda: o///o…

Impa: - -U… Iré por él.

Ya después de hablar con los soldados y capitanes, Link fue llevado a la salida del castillo para mostrarle el camino hacia Kakariko Village.

Impa: En lo alto de la montaña… que se ve desde aquí… ¬ ¬u… Se encuentra Goron City, pero he visto que últimamente ha hecho erupción y una lluvia de rocas y lava cae durante el camino, por lo que tendrás qué buscar algo para protegerte.

Link: ………………….. oo … Ok…

Impa: Toma este dinero, quizás con esto consigas eso para protegerte.

Link: Gracias.

Impa: El destino de Hyrule corre en tus manos, nosotros confiamos plenamente en ti.

Navi: Gracias por la presión… ¬ ¬…

Link: Por cierto… ¿De casualidad no se toparon con el chico darkeño que viste en el pueblo?

Impa: El mal educado ese… Sí… Llegó con nosotros a primera hora.

Navi: 0… ¿Y a dónde se fue?

Impa: Bueno… 9 . 9…

FLASH BACK…

Zelda: ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Y dónde están los demás?!

Clow: En el quinto sueño… ¬ ¬… Sólo vine para ya irme de esta por quería de fic…

¬ . ¬… ¿Tanto así lo detesta?...

Clow: No eres tú… ¡Es la mocosa que me topo a cada segundo!

Zelda: Si mal lo recuerdo, fuiste tú el que vino… ...

Clow: ¡¡¡Lo que sea!!! ¡¡¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE CUMPLE CON TU PROMESA, AOI!!!

- -… Ok, ok… Asistente, hazme el favor de "liberarlo"… ¬ u ¬…

Master Hand: Muajajajajajajajaja… Como tú digas, jejejejejeje…

Clow: OO… ¡No manches! ¡¿Qué..?! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

END FLASH BACK…

Impa: Y desde que esa mano se lo llevó, no lo hemos vuelto a ver.

Ambos: oo???... … …

Link: … En fin… Pero…

Para entonces la ladina se había ido a su mero estilo ninja…

Link: … ... Odio que haga eso.

Navi: TTTT… Por qué se tuvo qué ir………………….. Snif… Bueno, engendro… ¡Ya larguémonos para terminar pronto con este martirio!

Link: Sí… (Observa el CD-ROM)… n.… Esperemos verla pronto.

Navi: ¬ ¬…

¿Qué aventuras les espera a este ahora par de héroes en su nueva trayectoria? ¿Clow fue liberado realmente de la Maldición de Aoi? ¿Qué se toparán al entrar a Kakariko Village? ¿Se me ocurrirán mejores preguntas por hacer?... Todo esto y más aquí, en La Parodia de Zelda… Ciaoito y que los mosquitos no les piquen.


	7. Chapter 7

lINK: SNJZJPJKEDc jkMMSJWjwjmRT#FCDHSGQWTYQWTYASGHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ5n z'

Navi: ¬¬... No te conocía así.

Link: ¬.¬U... No decía eso... Sino lo que dice en esta ventana que salío en mi portátil.

Navi: Sí, claro... -.-... Oolll... lll... ¿Salió de la nada?

Link: ... Sípirilí... Y sale el negrito ese que salió en el cap anterior.

Navi: OOlll... ¡¡ES UN GANON-VIRUS, TARADO!!

TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAN...

Link: ¿¡UN GANON-VIRUS?!

TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAN...

Link: ... ¿Qué es un Ganon-Virus?

TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAN...

Navi: ¬¬... ¿No sabes lo que es un Ganon-Virus?

TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAN...

Navi: ¡¡LA ORQUESTA CHAFA QUE TOQUE ESA ESTUPIDA PERSECUSION MORIRA SI LA VUELVE A TOCAR CADA VEZ QUE DIGAMOS GANON-VIRUS!!

Show Secreto: (Tocando orquesta)... TAN TAN...

Navi: ¬¬XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx...

Show Secreto: TT...

Navi: ¿Qué metiste?

Link: El CD-ROM que me dio Zelda... (Se apaga la compu)...

Navi: -.-... Ahí quedó la compu.

Link: OoOlll...

No. 1: ¡¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS, QUE MI PUBLICO ME ECHABA LOS PERROS!!

Navi: ¬¬... Era mejor cuando estaba afónico.

Link: T-T... Y no vi la explicación.

Navi: Ni modo, te amuelas. Ya vámonos.

Link: TT... Ok.

**¡¡VAYAMOS POR LA SEGUNDA PIEDRA!!**

Milagrosamente estamos de regreso, y el ya reducido equipo se encuentra al fin en las estadías de la Villa Kakariko, llevándose al cabo una pequeña sorpresa...

Link: ...

Navi: OmOlll... ¬¬U... Es el Barrio Gay o qué onda.

La idea surgió al ver a los carpinteros correr como idiotas por toda la villa de una forma muy afeminada.

Link: ... ¿Qué es el Barrio Gay, Navi?

Navi: ... Ehm... ¬.¬lll... Te lo diré en cuanto seas mayor.

Link: ¿Y cuándo será eso?

Navi: -.-... Dentro de 7 años.

Link: ¬.¬... ¿Lo prometes?

Navi: ¡¿Qué, no me crees, engendro?!

Link: Pues... 9.9U...

Navi: ¬¬XXXxxxx...

Link: OOlll... Ok, ok... Te creo.

Navi: ¬¬... Más te vale... "Así de aquí a que llevemos las malditas piedras, se le olvidará y después de 7 años yo estaré por China, Nuevo León"... ¬u¬...

Link: ¬.¬... ¿Qué tramas?

Navi: ¿Yoooooo? Naaaaadaaaaa... 9u9...

Link: ¬¬...

Navi: ¡YA DEJA DE VERME DE ESA MANERA, MOCOSO!

Link: oo...

Navi: ¬¬... ¿Dónde fregados conseguiremos la 'protección' para la actividad volcánica?

Link: Preguntemos a los señores que corren chistoso... ...

Navi: ... Qué más da.

.

.

.

Carpintero1: O... ¡¡NO SOY NIÑA!! ¡¡NO SOY NIÑA!!

Navi: Se largó, el gay fregado.

Link: ¿Los que caminan chistoso se llaman así?

Navi: - -X... No, esos son patizambos.

Link: o... ¡¿Entonces qué demonios es gay?!

Se oye como si se rayara el disco...

El Mundo en General: OoO!!...

Cri cri... Cri cri...

Link: Ehm... ¬¬... Las mañas se pegan...

Cosmo: POOOOF!... O como siempre digo: 'A donde vayas, haz lo que veas'... ... POOOOF! SE FUE!

Link: ¿Quién era ese?

Navi: La vergüenza de mi raza... U...

Link: ¬.¬... ¿Qué no era Cyan?

Navi: Ese pertenece a otro fic... -.-...

Link: Oh...

Navi: Mejor busquemos que ya me quiero largar de aquí.

Así que siguieron las leyes de los vendedores ambulantes...

Casa1: Aquí se venden pociones.

Casa2: Esta casa está embrujada.

Link: OOlll... Le creo... Se-se-se-ñor hombre araña.

Spiderman: Ja!... Aficionado... - -...

Carpintero3: ¡SE ESTA CONSTRUYENDO! ¡NO SOY NIÑA! ¡NO SOY NIÑA!

Ambos: - -U...

Señor: ¡BIENVENIDO AL BAZAR, JOR!

Link: ¿Tú otra vez?

Señor: No, ese es mi hermano mayor, jor!

Link: ...

Navi: El otro no tiene barba... ¬¬...

Link: Ah, sí... XD...

Señor: ¿Qué es lo que quieren llevar? Tenemos excelentes bombas, Flechas infalibles... ¡Y esta estupenda túnica tamaño adulto!

Navi: Ehm... Sólo queremos algo con qué salvar el pellejo de la actividad volcánica.

Señor: Oh, con que irán a La Montaña de la Muerte... Bien, lo que necesitan es... (Lo enseña con misterio)... El Escudo Hylian.

Link: Woooooooowwww... Es hermoso.

Señor: Y perfecto para proteger tu pequeño cuerpo, pero... ¿Qué hará un chiquillo como tú en un lugar tan peligroso?

Link: Eeeeeeeeeeehhhmmmm... ¿Salvar el mundo?

.

.

.

Guardia: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!...

Link: ¬¬Xxx...

Guardia: ¡¿TU?! ¡¿SALVAR EL MUNDO?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Navi: ¬.¬... Tampoco te creyó.

Link: ¡Pero es cierto, Sr. Guardia! ¡Zelda me lo dijo y tengo qué ir al pico de la montaña para evitar que Ganondorf tome la piedra espiritual de fuego!

Guardia: Sí, "claro". Pero mejor regresa a tu casa antes de que oscurezca, Mr. Hero... Jajajajaja...

Link: - -U... ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Navi: La tonta de Zelda debió darnos un documento donde ella certifica que el mundo está en peligro.

Link: ¬¬... ¡Tengo una idea!

Navi: ¿Tú piensas?

Link: ¬¬... Claro, observa... Sr. Guardia, ¿esta hada tiene una enfermedad en sus ojos?

Guardia: Mmmm... (La mira fijamente)... Nah, sólo es una zarca hada.

Navi: OoO!!...

Público: OO...

Guardia: oO?

Link: ... u... ¡¡PALABRA PROHIBIDAAAAAAAAAA!!

Guardia: ¿Qué?

Navi: o... ¡¡SANGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Guardia: OOlll... ¡¿QUE DICE?!... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Y ante los ojos de los testigos, ocurrió un homicidio...Bueno... ¬¬... Eso hubiera ocurrido si el tipo no pide clemencia...

Guardia: (Agonizando)... ¡¡PIEDAD!! ¡¡TENGO UN HIJO!!... ¡¡NO ME MATES!!

Navi: AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!

Guardia: ¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Carpintero1: ... Dios lo libre.

Carpintero2: (Le da un zape al 1)... ¡Tarado, son diosas!

Carpintero3: ¡Ay, brut...o!

Carpintero4: ... ¡No soy niña! ¡No soy niña!

Navi: (Con un hacha mega grande)... ¡¡MUERE, INFELIZ!!

La hada estuvo a punto de atajarlo, de no ser por Link, por que la compasión nunca llegó en ella... U...

Link: (Le quita el hacha)... -.-U... Ya, Navi. Ya tuvo suficiente.

Navi: ¬¬XXXXXxxxxx... ¡¡NO!! ¡¡DEBE MO...!!

Y antes de terminar su amenaza, la encerró en una botella...

Navi: ¡¡SACAME DE AQUI, ENGENDRO!!

Guardia: (Le besa los pies a Link... bueno... botas)... ¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¡GRACIAS!!... ¡¡GRACIAS!!

Link: ooU... Entonces... ¿Puedo pasar?

Guardia: ¡Por-por su puesto!... ¡Con tal que te lleves a ese demonio!... OOlll...

Link: U... Gracias.

Con esa manera no tan planeada, siguieron su camino para llegar a la Montaña de la Muerte, comenzando así la actividad volcánica.

Link: oolll... ¡Madre mía!

Navi: ¬¬X... No tienes madre.

Link: ¡Navi!

Navi: ¬¬... Lo decía de la manera "burlona"...

Link: ¬¬...

Navi: - -... Te va aplastar.

Link: ¿Qué?... 9.9...

Una roca tamaño caguama caía justamente sobre la cabeza del guerrerito...

Link: 9.9lll... ¡Piernas para qué las quiero!

Y de puro milagro logró esquivar todas las rocas... No sé para qué quisieron el escudo, pero bueno... finalmente llegó a una zona segura, justo enfrente de un altísimo acantilado.

Link: 99lll... ¡¿Tengo qué trepar hasta la cima?!

Navi: - -X... Buena suerte.

Link: ... TT-TT... ¿Por qué yo?

- -... Pregúntale a Miyamoto-san...

Link: T.T...

Sin tener otro camino por tomar, comenzó a trepar...

Coro: ¡¡TREPA QUE TREPA...!!

Navi: ¡¡CALLENSE!!

Coro: ¬¬... Amargada...

El día pasaba y los calambres se avecinaban para el pobre niño, pero... milagrosamente... al fin llegó a la cima.

Link: Xx... Gracias, diosas...

Ganondorf: ¡¿Quítate, mocoso?!

El rey gerudo, superando la ira de Navi, tumbó al pequeño con el afán de salir primero de "dicho infierno", según él.

Link: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Navi, nada wey, se había logrado salir de la botella... No pregunten cómo... Mirando cómo Link se caía...

Navi: Muajajajajajajajajajajaja!!... ¡Eso te pasa por metiche!... Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!

¿?: Hoot hoooooot...

Navi: oo?...

Pero para sorpresa de todos, un búho gigante lo había interceptado, trayéndolo de nuevo a la superficie.

Navi: 9.9lll... Gulp... Que sea semillero... ... ¡Que sea semillero!

Kaepora: Hoot hoooooot... ¿Estás bien, Link?

Link: ...

Navi: - -U... Espera 5 minutos, por fas.

Kaepora: ooU...

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES...

Link: Brrrrr... ¿Qué rayos...?... (Ve a Kaepora)... AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!... ¡¡UN PAJARRACO GIGANTE!!

Kaepora: ¬¬... No fue nada salvar tu pellejo, Link.

Link: ..?... ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Kaepora: Hoot hooooot... Sé más de lo que crees, jovencito.

Link: Ah... ¿Sabes cómo llegar con la piedra espiritual de fuego?

Kaepora: ... Hoot... Por supuesto, se encuentra a la planta del acantilado.

Link: ¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Navi: O.Ou...

Kaepora: v...

Link: ¡Pero yo me fijé y no había otro camino!

Kaepora: ¿Te topaste con un poste con una bandera roja?

Navi: ¬¬... ¿Bandera o imitación de bandera?

Link: ... Sí, pero ¿qué hay con eso?

Kaepora: Pues, que a un lado de esa bandera estaba otro camino.

Como Link se encontraba muy a la izquierda, no se había dado cuenta que había otro camino a la derecha, quedando Link como si lo hubieran hecho de piedra para después romperse en pedazos.

Navi: -.¬... Si no me hubieras encerrado, lo hubiera notado.

Link: ¿Y por qué rayos me trajiste de nuevo aquí?

Kaepora: Pues, creí que querían ver a la Gran Hada.

Ambos miraron atrás suyo, notando que había toda clase de anuncios de luces y colores con frases como: 'La Gran y Hermosa Hada vive aquí', ¿Te falta energía, no tienes magia, no tienes protección? ¡Ayuda a la Acción!' y 'Si eres menor de edad, absténgase de entrar aquí'...

Link: ¿Qué onda con ese último?

Kaepora: Ni idea, jamás he entrado.

Navi: -.-... Debe ser table-lera...

Link: ¿Qué es eso?

Navi: - -U... Olvídalo.

Link: Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, vamos a ver en qué nos puede ayudar.

Kaepora: - -... El letrero lo advierte, así que no me hago responsable de lo que pase.

Ambos: oo?

Kaepora: ¬¬... Si van a entrar, háganlo ya. Si necesitan bajar, estaré aquí afuera.

Los dos se aventuraron y entraron a la cueva, ya en el interior, una gran plataforma tipo piscina (mas no honda) brotaba desde su centro un líquido azul y cristalino, tan puro que de ahí brotaba también en las paredes.

Link: Wow... Es hermoso.

Navi: Engendro, allí está el símbolo de la familia real.

Link: ¿Uh?

Enfrente de la plataforma, después de un par de escalones, se dibujaba la Trifuerza con el color dorado que lo caracteriza.

Link: ...

Navi: ... Supongo que debemos hacer algo...

En el jardín privado del castillo...

Zelda: Impa, siento que nos faltó darles algo al chico y la hada.

Impa: (Silbando la canción de cuna)... ¿Qué podría ser?

De regreso en la cueva...

Ambos: ...

SONIDO DE VIENTO

Navi: ... Bueno, larguémonos...

Link: T-T... Todo fue en vano.

Y salieron de la cueva, pero en vez de encontrar a Kaepora (por cierto, no se presentó... XD), se encontraron con un letrero que decía: "Salí a comer".

PLONK!!

Navi: ¡MALDITO PAJARRACO TRAGON! ¡HIJO DE SU...!

Link: TT... Vámonos, Navi. Todo fue en vano.

Navi: ¬¬XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx...

Y así como pudieron bajaron del acantilado.

Link: - -X... (Bajando)...

Skultulla: Zzz... Zzzz... (Le cae moronas en la cabeza)... -.o!... 9.9... ¬u¬... (Despierta a otra)...

Skultulla2: -.-!... -9Zzz... O-o... ...

Ambos: ... (Caras malvadas)...

Navi: ¡Apúrate, engendro!

Link: ¬¬... Como tú vuelas...

Navi: -.-... Eso no s MI problema.

Link: - -...

CRASH... CRASSH!!

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

ZOOOOOOCCCCCCCC!!

Link: X.x...

Navi: ¡Tarado! Dieron en la mouser esas skultullas,

Link: ¡¿DONDE FREGADOS QUEDA TU RESPONSABILIDAD COMO GUIA Y PROTECTORA?!

Navi: ¡EN MI ULTIMO DESAYUNO!

Link: ...

Sin comentarios...

Navi: Al menos ya llegamos al suelo.

Link: -¬Xxx...

Bueno, siguieron su camino, y tal como lo dijo Kaepora, se toparon con el otro camino que los llevaría a Ciudad Goron. Cuando llegaron a la entrada...

Link: oo?... ¿Dónde estarán todos?

Navi: - -... Es noche, seguro que todos ya duermen.

Link: Mmmm... (Se recarga en una roca)... Tienes razón.

??: Pues no tanto.

Ambos: OOlll... ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

Respondiendo la pregunta, la roca se movió y comenzó a levantarse; Link intentó correr (no es miedo, es precaución... ), pero lo que sería la cabeza lo levantó, dejándolo en el lomo de la bestia de roca.

Goron: ¿Quién era el que hablaba?

Navi: - -... El petrificado que está en tu lomo.

Goron: o.o?... (Se fija)...

Link: X.x...

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES...

Link: Brrr... ¿Qué pasó?

Goron: Tenías razón, hadita.

Navi: -.-... Te lo dije.

Link: (Mira al goron)... YIIAAAHHH!! ¡¿QUE ES ESA COSA?!

Navi: - -... Esa "cosa" es un goron...

Goron: ¬¬X...

Navi: Y él puede ayudarnos a encontrar la piedra.

Link: ¡¿En serio?!

Goron: Sólo tienen qué ver al patriarca de nuestra tribu, goron. Él les dirá si pueden tenerla o no.

Navi: ¿Por qué la duda?

Goron: Es que estamos en una "pequeña" crisis y Darunia, el patriarca, está muy de mal humor.

Link: Bueno, ¿qué tan mal podría ser su carácter?

.

.

.

Darunia: ¡¿QUE TE DE LA PIEDRA?!...

ZOOOOCCCC!!

Link y Navi vieron horrorizados cómo había destruido con facilidad la pared... Más para Link, que fue a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

Darunia: (Se come lo que rompió)... BUACK!!... ¡¡ESTAS ROCAS SABEN HORRIBLE!!

Navi: Oolll... He aquí tu respuesta, mocoso.

Darunia: ¡¡ESOS DODONGOS!! ¡DESDE QUE ESE NEGRO IRLANDES VINO A BUSCAR ESA MALDITA PIEDRA, ESOS DODONGOS INVADIERAN LA CUEVA!!

Navi: ... ¿Un negro?

Link: ¿Irlandés?

Goron2: ¿Maldita piedra?

Darunia: - -... Ignora eso, Goron2.

Goron2: Sí, goron.

Darunia: El caso es que... ¡¡NO PODEMOS IR POR LAS ROCAS EXQUISITAS!!... (Comienza a delirar)... deliciosas... (comienza a fluir saliva de su boca)... e incomparable sabor...

Al recordar dicha exquisitez, quedó perdido en sus recuerdos... - -...

Ambos: ...?

Goron2: ... (Le truena los dedos)...

Darunia: !!... Ehm... -.- ... Disculpen...

Link: ... Pues, si lo desea...

Navi: ¡Ni se te ocurra, engendro!

Darunia: ... ¿Acaso... nos ayudarás?

Link: n.n... Sip.

Navi: - -... Estamos fritos como la mojarra frita.

Darunia: ... Pero los dodongos no son presa fácil de vencer.

Link: n.n... No importa.

Darunia: Bien... La caverna la encontrarás al fondo a la izquierda.

Goron2: Ese es el baño, goron.

Darunia: ¬¬... En las afueras de la ciudad, goron.

Goron2: Oh, goron... XD...

Link: Ok, entonces iremos a sacarlos de esa cueva.

Navi: (Con un papelito)... Mientras te hago tu testamento.

Link: ¬¬X... Me enagena tu fe, Navi.

Navi: -.-...

Darunia: Buena suerte, chicos.

Y los héroes de esta historia se fueron a dicho lugar...

Darunia: ... Están fritos...

Goron2: Sí, goron.

Darunia: ¿Por qué siempre terminas con "goron"?

Goron2: Así hablamos, señor, goron.

Darunia: ... Debo cambiar esa regla, fastidia.

Goron: oo?... goron...

Al llegar a la entrada de la caverna...

Link: Está bloqueado el camino.

Navi: Bien, larguémonos.

Link: Espera... (Navi detiene su vuelo)... aquí hay una especie de flor en el piso.

Navi: Oh, vamos. Esas cosas no sirven en nada.

Link: Mmmm...

Navi: - -... (Saca una mini chibi nano vaso de sopa instantánea)... Chomp chomp...

TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC...

Navi: - -X... ¡¡TIENES UNA HORA AHI PARADO!! ¡¡YA VAMONOS!!

Link: ... Seh... - -... Tienes razón... (Patea una flor)... Vámonos...

Mientras caminaban, la flor que había sido pateada rodó hasta toparse con la zona bloqueada...

Link: ¿Creés que se enoje por no haberlo logrado?

Navi: Utch... Mejor ni vayas si quieres cumplir los 8 años...

POOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Link: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Navi: ¡Fregados!

Corrieron como locos desquiciados hacia el lugar donde se escuchó la exploción. Todo se veía igual, a excepción de las rocas despedazadas que tapaban el camino y cómo la flor que se había caído renacía en el mismo lugar.

Ambos: OoO...

Link: ¡Chido!

Navi: ¿Son explosivas esas cosas?

Link: Woooowww... Pero cómo se llamarán?

Navi: Tú las encontraste, bautízalas.

¿Y qué nombre le puso el elfillo a las flores explosivas?...

Navi: ... ¿Bombitas?...

Link: XD... Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Navi: 9o9... Y me imagino el "esfuerzo".

¿Qué?... Link no es muy original con los nombres... XD...

Link: ¡Entremos, pues!

Navi: - -... Aquí vamos otra vez...

Se adentraron a la mazmorra suicida, notando en primer lugar que la mayoría del piso estaba cubierto de lava, en segundo lugar que había plataformas que extrañamente subían y bajaban, y el tercer y más importante lugar es que el lugar estaba INFESTADO de enemigos.

Link: (Con horror)... Es peor que las alimañas que tenía Great Deku Tree.

Navi: -.-... Que en "paz" descanse.

Link: T T...

Con valor corrieron hacia la primera plataforma para después llegar al centro, topándose con su primer enemigo.

Link: ¿Qué fregados es eso?

Navi: Ten cuidado, es un Beamos.

Link: ¿Beamos?.. Pero no hace otra cosa mas que girar y girar y...

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el ojo de dicho enemigo los había clachado y no dio una vista muy amigable que digamos...

Link: oolll... y gira...

El cíclope tornó su ojo de color rojo y comenzó a lanzarle una especie de rayo láser para atravesar al pequeño elfo. Gracias a Dios tenía buenos reflejos el niño y lo esquivó muy a tiempo.

Navi: ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

Link: ¡Yo qué sabía!

Pero aún estaban cerca y les siguió lanzando su potente rayo, por lo cual corrieron como locos desquiciados.

Link: ¡¡ADEMAS, NO ME DISTE LA INFORMACION COMPLETA!!

Navi: ¡¡APENAS TE LO IBA A DECIR, ENGE...!!

La hada no tuvo tiempo de terminar, pues el borde estaba por acabarse. Link no tuvo buen equilibrio y cayó a la lava...

Link: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Navi: ¡¡ENGENDROOOOOOOOOO!!

Beamos: Jujujujuju...

Link: Estoy bien...

Beamos: ??...

Navi: (Alegre)... ¡¡ENGENDRO!!

Link: x.x... Sólo que caí como el chiste del negrito a esta segunda plataforma.

Navi: ...

Beamos: ...

Increíblemente, la estatua asesina se cayó por el comentario, al igual que Navi, y la caída fue tan fuerte que comenzó a explotar el Beamos.

Navi: Bueno... - -... De algo sirvió.

Ya recuperándose Link, se quedaron en el centro ya sin preocupaciones para saber qué camino tomar.

Link: ¿Dónde será bueno?

Navi: -o-... Yo decido, tú escoges las peores.

Link: ¬o¬... Lo dices sólo por que no recuerdas tus tarugadas en la primera misión.

Navi: -o-... Sólo calla.

Link: ¬¬...

Finalmente, decidieron tomar el camino de la derecha, esquivando a otro Beamos con mayor cautela. Al entrar, notaron que tenía chorrales de columnas, pasadizos y demás.

Link: Bueno... (Se hace un poco para atrás)... BANZAI!!...

Navi: ¡¡ESTAS LOCO?! ¡¡NO SALTES DE ESA MANERA!!

Pero el kokiri ignoró dicha advertencia y saltó de la plataforma con gran júbilo, cayendo ileso al suelo.

Link: Wiiiii... Hace mucho que no hacía eso.

ZAPE!!

Navi: ¡Idiota! ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo!

Link: X.x... Brrrr... ¡Qué neurótica eres! ¡¿Como qué me pudo haber pasado?!

Como respuesta a eso, una cosa con muchas hojas filosas salió súbitamente de su escondite, rebanando muy superficialmente sus chamorritos.

Link: ...

Navi: Como que esa cosa te pudo haberte dejado sin pies y peor aún... MATARTE EN PEDACITOS!!...

Link: T T... duele...

Cuando al fin se recuperó Link de su "herida", caminó con más cuidado. Apenas así lograba esquivar esas mortales herramientas de eliminación.

Link: Ese gerudo, le pensó en todo... x.x...

Navi: ¡Va! Debió matarte desde un principio y así se ahorra tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo.

Link: ¬¬... Gracias por tu apoyo.

Aunque, viéndola bien la cosa, Navi tenía algo de razón... ¿Por qué no simplemente lo borraba de su existencia?... Era una duda que a Link (milagrosamente) le pasaba por su cabeza.

Se toparon con una escalera, inalcanzable para el niño, pero debajo de ella había un recuadro gris que destacaba un poco de la pared.

Navi: Creo que es un bloque.

Link: Mmmm... Veamos... Ya me traumó esa palabra...

Navi: - -u...

Comenzó a jalarla hasta quedar perfecta como chibi plataforma para alcanzar la escalera. El niño subió pero se dio con otra sorpresa...

Ambos: T-T... ¡Está bloqueada!

Navi: ¡Estúpido negro cucurumbé de la fregada!

Link: - -... -... oo!... ¡Mira, Navi! ¡Un baúl!

Navi: ¿Para que encuentres tu mapa estúpida y vuelvas a hacer un avión de papel?

Link: ¬¬... Ni siquiera sabes si es un mapa o no.

Navi: Pues si no lo es, es un compass y tampoco de nada nos sirve.

Link: Pues adivinando no lo vamos a saber.

Se acercó al cofre y...

TURURU TURURU TURURU TORORO TORORO TORORO... TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAAAN!!

¿?: ¡Conseguiste una bolsa de bombas... y la bolsa está hecha de cuero de estómago de dodongo! ¡¡GENIAL!!

Link: ¿Quién rayos dirá todo eso?

Navi: -.-... Algún tipejo sin vida que no tiene algo mejor qué hacer.

Link: oo?... Quizás...

En fin, ya teniendo las dichosas bombas, siguieron con su bache atorado.

Navi: Sólo tienes 20 bombas... (Puño de amenaza)... NO LO ECHES A PERDER!!...

Link: o-olll... Gulp...

Y tomó la primera bomba...

Link: ... ¿Alguien tiene un fósforo?

PLONK!

Navi: ¡FREGADOS!...

La hada se fue toda histérica a un camino desconocido mientras que Link la observaba un poco frustrado... Ok... MUY frustrado... Navi regresó igual de histérica... pero con un dodongo sobre su espalda...

Link: ..lll... ¡Chiguá!

Navi: ¡¿SUFICIENTE?!

Dodongo: GUAAAAAAARRRR!!

Link: ..lll... Navi, esa cosa nos matará y de paso destruirá las bombas...

Coro Angelical: AAAAAALEELUYA!!... AAAAAAAAALELUYAA!!... ALELUYA!... ALELUYA!... ALEEEEELUUYAAAAA!!

Hasta que pensó en hora buena...

Navi: ¡PUES YA DECIDETE, ENTONCES, ENGENDRO DEL MAL!

Dodongo: Grrrrr... (Agarra aire)...

Link: oolll... Ehm... Navi...

Navi: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?!

Link: ..lll... (Saca un paraguas, apuntando al dodongo)...

Navi: ..?... 9-9... 99lll... oolll... Ay, no...

El dodongo expulsó su fuego torrencial al tiempo en que Navi lo soltaba. Intentó la hada volar hacia Link para quitarle la bolsa de bombas, pero todo fue en vano y por el calor del fuego explotaron y salieron disparados hacia arriba, dirigiéndose a un punto desconocido... Oh, sí... Y sin mencionar que atravesaban los techos para después romper los pisos hasta cruzar un pozo que los hizo estrellarse contra el poco suelo que estaba libre sin lava.

Link: ados...

Navi: X.x... Fue peor que el chiste del negrito.

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S...

¡Achis!... ¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí!

Clow: - -... No le digas "cosa" a Nemesis, también tiene sentimientos.

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S...

Clow: ¿Lo ves?

... Sí, como sea... ¬¬... ¿Por qué fregados lo trajiste si es una historia de Zelda?

Clow: Por que es genial.

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S...

..u... Oooookeeeeeeyyyy...

Link: Brrrr... Y conste que fuiste tú quien metió la pata...

ZOC!

Link: X.x...

Navi: - -X... Yo nunca meto la pata...

PUM!!

Ambos: ooU...

PUM!!

Navi: ..u... ¿Y este temblor?

PUM!!

Link: oolll... A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a...

Navi: ¡¿QUE?!

Link: O-Olll... ¡¡ATRAS DE TIIIIIII!!

Navi: OOlll... (Con horror gira su cabecita hacia atrás)... lll... ¡¿CON UNA...?!

K.Dodongo: GUAAAAAAARRRR!!

Navi: ..lll... Chinita de Nuevo León... ¡¡CORREEEEEEEEE!!

**EVIL KING DODONGO**

Link: o... ¡SALVEN SUS MISERABLES VIDAS!

Y los dos se pusieron acorrer como locos desquiciados, huyendo de la cosota que rodaba en pos de aplastarlos…

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S...

No, no es Indiana Jones... ¬¬...

Clow: Qué rápido aprendiste aquí.

Pues aquí sé qué es lo que voy a escribir... XD...

Clow: ...

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S...

Navi: ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

Link: ¡Tú eres la guía! ¡Tienes qué saber su punto débil!

K.Dodongo: Grrrrrr...

Jeans: ¡Gira que gira! ¡Siiiiiigue dando vuueeelltas! ¡Por un mal día, nunca te detengas!

Navi: - -Xlll... ¡Fácil cantarla, mocosas del mal!

Link: o,lll... ¡NAVI!

Navi: ¡NO SALIMOS DEL MALDITO BOSQUE HASTA AHORA! ¡¿COMO FREGADOS QUIERES QUE LO SEPA?!

Dieron vuelta a la esquina y siguieron su rumbo, mas Navi se dio cuenta que el dragón dodongo chocó con dicha pared y comenzó a caminar.

Navi: ¡Link! ¡Se detuvo!

Link: ¡¿Qué?!... (Frena el jovenazo)... Qué bueno... (Agarrando aire)... Ya... me había... cansado...

Pero ni un segundo le duró el gusto, pues la cosota comenzó a agarrar aire mientras que un gorgoreo flameante surgía de su garganta.

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S...

¬¬... Como sea...

Navi: oolll... Ponte a correr de nuevo...

Link: ... ¿Por?...

Y la... - -u... ejem... el rey dodongo lanzó su fuego torrencial contra ellos.

Link: ..lll... (Se le hacen abajo sus orejitas)... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Y volvió la persecución...

Navi: ¡Contra la pared!

Link: ¡¿QUE?!.. Ouch!...

Navi bruscamente lo jaló contra la pared y se libraron el fuego, rozándoles la retaguardia.

Ambos: Ouch ouch ouch!!

Pero el dinosaurio comenzó con su complejo de bola de boliche... - -u...

Ambos: (Con fastidio)... Por las diosas...

Link: (Corriendo)... Uh?

Navi: (Volando)... ¡¿Qué, mocoso?!

Link: ¡Me quedó una última bomba!

Navi: Perfecto... ¬¬... ¡¿Y cómo fregados crees que nos va ayudar con semejante cosa?!

Nemesis: S.TA...

- -... No te conviene, Nemesis...

Nemesis: ...?

Dieron vuelta a otra esquina dando el mismo resultado, con la diferencia de que Link se tropezó con una chibi mini peque piedra y se cayó, lanzando la bomba por los aires...

Navi: ¡Idiota!

Link: x.x... Ouch...

K.Dodongo: Grrruu... Agh... Gulp...

Link: ..u... Se la tragó...

K.Dodongo: ... (Gruñerío de estómago)... xx... Gruar...

Navi: ..lll... Efecto colateral...

Link: Ah?

Navi: ¡Cúbrete!

Apenas lograron alejarse más y cubrirse la cabeza cuando el dodongo voló en miles de pedacitos, bañándolos de baba verde...

Link: ... Asco...

Navi: Buac!... Baba de dodongo...

Ambos: (Olfatean)... EWWW!!

Navi: ¡Esta cosa dejó premio!

Link: (Tapándose la nariz)... Vaya premio.

QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUES...

Darunia: (Con la nariz tapada)... Increíble, lograron con la alimaña.

Link: ... ¿Me darán la piedra?...

Darunia: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y no solo eso, también serán considerados como hermanos de esta tribu!

Ambos: oolll...

Link: Gracias... "creo"...

Aleluya... Por fin le entregaron la piedra y después de una "sana" pachanga, tomaron su viaje de regreso al castillo...

Navi: - -... 'Viva'...

¿Podrán nuestros amigos llegar a salvo al castillo? ¿Se acordará Zelda lo que faltaba darle al kokiri apuesto? ¿Qué aventuras les espera?

Ganondorf: (Oculto tras las rocas)... Quizás no sea tan imbécil para hacer el trabajito duro... Jujujujujuju...

Sólo se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo... Esta historia continuará!

--

Hola, chamacos! Lamento la tardanza, ya saben... T.T... El trabajo y las ocupaciones...

Pero publico esto en mi cumple y el regalo es para ustedes! Wiiiiiiiii!... Ojalá les haya gustado el cap... ...

Malas noticias para los seguidores de La Leyenda de Aoi... La congelaré por un tiempo, no hay ideas bi espacio para seguirle por el momento... - -,... Pero no teman, sí leerán el final de esa historia, sean pacientes, es lo único que les pido.

Ok... No los aburro más, les convido mi pastel si lo desean... Neo-kun y Dee me hicieron uno de 10 pisos... Dudo acabármelo sola... oolll... Sólo tengan cuidado con los kunais... XD... Gracias, Neo-kun y Dee, por el detalle... ...

Cuídense mucho y que los mosquitos no les piquen... Ciaoito!


End file.
